Vom Suchen und Finden der Liebe
by Sternenkindlein
Summary: Ja dies ist meine erste FF :   Die Three Lights sind wieder auf der Erde zurück, das wirft Minako ganz schön aus der Bahn, hatte sie sich doch fest vorgenommen Yaten zu vergessen...
1. Chapter 1

„Sie sind da. Sie sind wieder hier...hier auf der Erde. Bei uns. Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet das wir sie nochmal sehen, hier bei uns auf der Erde." Die Gedanken kreisten Minako durch ihren Blondschopf. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, sortierte ihre Kuscheltiere der Größe nach, angefangen vom Größten zum Kleinsten. „Moment mal, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Minako, sortierst du hier im Ernst deine Kuscheltiere?", fragte sie sich selbst und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Manchmal verstand sie ihr Verhalten wohl selbst nicht so genau. Egal. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen, schaute an ihre weiße Decke. Sie blickte zur Seite, Artemis schlummerte friedlich. „Also Minako, warum sind sie wohl hier? Was wollen sie überhaupt hier...? Was wollen Seiya, Taiki und Yaten ..." Sie lächelte kurz, ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen als sie die Augen schloss und ihn plötzlich vor sich sah. Schlagartig öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Seit die drei Brüder nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia die Erde wieder verlassen hatten, nahm sie sich doch fest vor ihn zu vergessen. IHN, der ihr so viele schlaflose Nächte bescherte. Und jetzt auf einmal... zack , puff , beng...waren sie wieder da. Völlig unangekündigt, hätten sie nicht wenigstens eine...Vorwarnung oder so schreiben können. „Eine Vorwarnung...wie das klingt.",dachte sich Minako. Sie griff sich ein Kissen, hielt es vor ihren Mund, schrie los und strampelte wild mit den Füßen. Sie hatte ihn doch grade fast vergessen...dachte sie jedenfalls, vielleicht machte sie sich auch etwas vor. Darin war sie ja bekanntlich Weltmeister. „Nein, nein Minako, du hattest es fast geschafft. Fast hattest du ihn vergessen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und kreisten. „Ach Yaten...warum verdrehst du mir so den Kopf...Minako!"Sie ermahnte sich selbst. Sie war doch über ihn hinweg. Hinweg über sein Lächeln...Hinweg über seine strahlend grünen Augen, die ihr den Verstand raubten. Also fast zu mindestens.

Sie setzte sich auf und blickte in ihr Zimmer, ziemlich friedlich sah es aus. Mit all den Kuscheltieren. Und dem schlafenden Artemis. „Minako, du brauchst einen Tee." Sie ging in die Küche. Sie war allein zu Hause. Alles war ruhig, Minako hatte sich an solche einen Zustand schon gewöhnt.

Sie saß am Tisch, schlürfte ihren Tee. „Warum sind sie wohl hier...Verdammt ich finde keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Warum denke ich immer wieder über diese Frage nach? Wahrscheinlich weil ich so neugierig bin, es liegt in meinem natürlichen Wesen alles wissen zu wollen. Es ist fast überlebensnotwendig, ich informiere mich eben gerne.", dachte das blonde Mä seufzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seit die Kou-Brüder wieder da waren, also seit drei Tagen, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Flash back.

Als Mako ihr sagte, sie hätte Taiki gesehen, lachte Minako sie aus und wedelte nervös mit ihren Händen. Und dann saßen sie im Unterricht und der Lehrer rief die drei hinein. Da standen sie nun wieder...Seiya, Yaten und Taiki... In ihrer Schuluniform. Minako hätte es fast vom Stuhl gehauen, so geschockt war sie. Sie spürte wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, sie glühte. Sie bemerkte nicht mal wie sie ihren Bleistift zerbrach, sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihrer Nervosität. Bunny schaute sie geschockt an. Minako bemerkte das, und blickte fragend zu ihrer Freundin. „Was machen die hier?", flüsterte Bunny. „Frag mich nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Minako. „Fräulein Tsukino und Fräulein Aino, ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit bitte", ermahnte sie der Lehrer. Seiya musst grinsen. „Ja, mein Schätzchen eben."

Flash back Ende.

„Genau, das ist es!" Minako blickte hoch. Waren sie nur zurück gekehrt, damit Seiya Bunny für sich gewinnen kann? Ist das die Lösung des Rätsels...? „Aber warum sollten dann gleich alle drei zur Erde zurück kehren...Konnten sie sich wohl nicht voneinander trennen." Minako lächelte. „Oder sie sind wieder gekommen, um ihre Karriere weiter zu führen...Wobei der erste Gedanke mit Seiya und Bunny da wohl wahrscheinlicher war...Aber logischer Weise wenn sie zurück auf der Erde sind, werden sie auch wieder als Three Lights auftreten." Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Gedanken, Gedanken, Gedanken.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen." Minakos Gewissen meldete sich zu Wort. Es war bereits dunkel draußen, sie hörte die Uhr 22 Uhr schlagen. Erschöpft richtete sie sich auf, taumelte von ihren Gedanken benommen ins Zimmer zurück. Das viele Nachdenken machte sie unendlich müde. Ihre Beinen fühlten sich schwer an. Vor ihrem Bett sackte sie zusammen, ließ sich in ihre Kissen fallen. „Ach … man … Vielleicht bin ich wohl doch noch nicht so über ihn hinweg wie ich dachte …",nuschelte sie in ihre Bettdecke. „Yaten..." Mit einem leichten Lächeln schlief sie ein.

Die drei Kou-Brüder standen auf ihrem Balkon und schauten in den Nachthimmel. „Schon klasse das wir jetzt wieder hier sind nicht wahr?", unterbrach Seiya die Stille. „Hm, irgendwie schon. Ich habe es vermisst, das Leben auf der Erde. Die Schule und hey...unsere Band.", erwiderte Taiki. „Ja lauter kreischende Mädchen die uns verfolgen. Klasse, wie mich das freut.", witzelte Yaten leicht genervt. Wieder Schweigen. „Na ja, schlimmer als Minako kann es uns ja nicht mehr treffen, so hysterisch wie sie ist." „Yaten der war echt mies.", schimpfte Taiki. „Ist doch wahr", wehrte sich der Grauhaarige. „Wirklich nett war es aber nicht Yaten. Sie ist doch eine ganz Nette, hm? Sie ist halt manchmal etwas...na ja, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken..." Seiya druckste herum. „Etwas hysterisch?", lachte Yaten. „Na ja, vielleicht hast du doch nicht ganz so Unrecht Bruderherz.", gab Seiya ein geschnappt zu. „Aber nicht jeder kann eben von den Mädchen so angetan sein wie du, liebster Seiya.", grinste Taiki und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Balkonbrüstung. Der eben genannte wurde etwas rot um die Wangen. „Ach quatsch, ihr spinnt doch." Yaten stupste ihm in seine Rippen und grinste. „Ach quark hier spinnt keiner, außer du, weil du das nicht zu geben willst." „Aber ich denke...er will doch sowieso nur Eine haben.", entgegnete Taiki. „Stimmt...sein Schätzchen ist ihm ja heilig.", schmunzelte Yaten. „Ihr seit echt ein paar Blödmänner, das mit Bunny und mir ist Geschichte." „Ja ne ist klar, wer hat den die ganze Zeit davon geredet unbedingt wieder auf die Erde zurück zu wollen. Das warst doch du Seiya … oder irre ich mich.", stichelte Yaten. „Nein, da täuscht du dich. Wir alle wollten das..." „Mag schon sein Bruder aber du warst derjenige der schon seit unser damaligen Wiederkehr nach Euphe von nichts anderem mehr geredet hat.", erinnerte sich Taiki. „Ach hört doch auf, das wird mir zu blöd, ich geh ins Bett." Seiya winkte abwertend mit seiner Hand und ging in sein Zimmer.

Die zwei anderen grinsten sich nur an und gingen ebenfalls auf ihre Zimmer.

Yaten lag auf seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken kreisten hin und her...und hin und her.

Flash back

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Nur beiläufig vernahm Yaten die Stimme des Lehrers, sein Blick glitt durch den Klassenraum. Ein gutes Gefühl wieder hier zu sein...Irgendwie. „Krrk" Yaten vernahm ein knackendes Geräusch. Er blickte auf die zwei zierlichen Hände die den zerbrochenen Bleistift hielten. Das blonde Mädchen blickte beschämt auf ihren Tisch, traute sich nicht den Jungen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Schien sie etwa ruhiger geworden sein...die sonst so hysterische Minako. Normalerweise hätte er erwartet, sie würde aufspringen oder würde laut drauf los schreien vor lauter Freude. Freute sie sich etwa nicht …. _„Stop, das kann dir doch egal sein ob sich Minako freut oder nicht."_ Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Minako schaute erst nach oben als Bunny sie ansprach. Diese schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein über die Wiederkehr der drei Brüder.

Flash back Ende.

„Tzz..." Yaten lächelte. Er wusste doch genau wie sehr Seiya sich zu Bunny hingezogen fühlte. Jetzt lag es wohl an ihm, ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Er war eindeutig verrückt nach diesem Mädchen, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Wieder musste Yaten lächeln.

Er ging zum Fenster, der Nachthimmel schien sternenklar zu sein. „Ob sie wirklich ruhiger geworden ist..." Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen... Sie sah so unschuldig aus...So schüchtern..."Schüchtern und Minako...das passt irgendwie gar nicht.", dachte sich Yaten so bei sich. _„Du denkst schon wieder an sie, hey man was ist los Yaten."_ Er hämmerte sich mit dem Handrücken an seine Stirn, als ob er sich die Gedanken rund um Minako aus dem Kopf schlagen wollte. „Du solltest schlafen gehen, du denkst schon wieder zu viel nach Yaten.", ermahnte sein Verstand ihn.

...und auch er schlief bald ein.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Artemis stupste Minako an. „Schlafmütze, aufstehen. Du musst doch in die Schule." Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Blitzartig schreckte sie hoch. „Artemis, was habe ich an?" Verwirrt blickte sie auf ihre Beine hinunter. „Auf jeden Fall kein Pyjama liebste Minako.", erwiderte dieser. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ihr gedankenvoller Abend gestern kostete ihr anscheinend so viel Kraft , das sie sich ohne umzuziehen in ihr Bett fallen ließ. Ihr war bis zu diesem Abend nicht bewusst, das Nachdenken so anstrengend sein konnte. „Ach Minako, jetzt konzentriere dich wieder auf dein Leben. Was interessiert es dich ob _ER_ nun da ist oder nicht. Es wird alles gut werden, Minako. Du wirst deine große Liebe finden und den Typ vergessen, bestimmt." „Du musst dich beeilen und nicht hier herum stehen und träumen.", ermahnte Artemis. „Ja, ja. Ganz ruhig, ich hab alles im Griff." Sie gab ihm einen Luftkuss und verschwand dann ins Bad.

Das Wasser lief ihren nackten Körper hinunter. Duschen am frühen Morgen war ein Segen, sie hatte das Gefühl all der Kummer und die Sorgen wurden mit dem Wasser herunter gespült, fielen von ihr ab...machten sie leichter. Sie stieg aus der Dusche, betrachtete ihren elfenartigen Körper im Spiegel. Ihre wieder entdeckte Leidenschaft für ihren Lieblingssport, dem Volleyball, schien ihr gut zu tun. Sie war ihren Freundinnen sehr dankbar, das sie Minako dazu bewegt haben wieder ins Volleyballteam der Schule zurück zu kehren. Nun schnell noch Zähne putzen und dann konnte sie sich auch schon in ihre Schuluniform schmeißen. Ihre typische rote Schleife schmückte ihr Haar. „So Artemis, ich bin bereit für die Schule." Schnell öffnete sie die Haustür, wollte gerade hinaus stürmen. „Mina." Sie stoppte und drehte sich nochmals um. Artemis stand im Flur und deute auf Minakos Schultasche, die unbeachtet in der Ecke lag. „Ach ich Dummerchen.", grinste Minako. „Hätte ich doch fast das wichtigste vergessen." „Ach Minako...Wo hast du nur deinen Kopf in letzter Zeit.", schüttelte die weiße Katze ihren Kopf. Das blonde Mädchen stockte. „Wo ich meinen Kopf habe..." Sie grinste. „Ach liebster Artemis, das willst du nicht wissen." „Minako, was verheimlichst du mir?" Sie lächelte : „Ich glaube nichts." Mit diesen Worten und mit ihrer Schultasche in der Hand verließ sie nun endgültig die Wohnung. Artemis schnaufte : „Dieses Mädchen...!"

Minako rannte die Straße entlang. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie das letzte mal in einem ruhigen Schritttempo zur Schule gegangen ist. War sie es überhaupt schon einmal? Minako stoppte und leckte ihren Kopf zu Seite. „Mist...", stammelte sie. „Mein Trinken liegt noch zu Hause...Und gleich die ersten beiden Stunden Volleyball..." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und jammerte vor sich hin. „Das packe ich nicht." Plötzlich erschrak das blonde Mädchen. Wie von einem Blitz getroffen rannte jemand an ihr vorbei, so schnell das Minakos Haare umherwirbelten. „Was...BUNNY!", schrie diese und rannte nun ihrer Freundin mit den zwei blonden Zöpfen hinterher. Als diese sie eingeholt hatte rannten sie nebeneinander her. Bunny wurde langsamer, keuchte und ließ ihren Kopf hängen als sie zum stehen kamen. „Schon wieder zu spät...", jammerte sie. „Ich weiß Bunny. Aber nimm es nicht so, ich bin genauso spät dran wie du.", grinste Minako und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. Ihre Freundin lachte: „Na da bin ich aber beruhigt liebste Mina." „Wir haben eben viel gemeinsam." , lächelte sie Bunny an. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens und des Luft holens schauten sie sich wieder an. „Ich glaube jetzt sollten wir uns ins Zeug legen. Sonst gibt es Ärger.", mahnte Bunny an und hob ihren Zeigefinger streng nach oben. „Ja, ja ich weiß Mama!",lachte Minako und so rannten die zwei Mädchen erneut los bis sie es endlich zur Schule geschafft hatten. „Was...puh...Ich muss erst mal Luft holen.", seufzte Bunny. „Ich hab erst Volleyball, unser Training wurde doch verlegt." „Okay, dann sehen wir uns nachher in Englisch.", winkte das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, welches schon ungeduldig auf der Stelle rannte. „Alles klar." Minako schickte ihr einen Luftkuss und ihre Wege trennten sich.

In der Sporthalle angekommen, keuchte Minako als hätte sie einen Marathon hinter sich. Ihre Mannschaftskollegen blickten sie an. „Morgen Mina. Wohl schon aufgewärmt?", schmunzelte Hana ihr entgegen. „Na ja, kann man so sagen. Aber zu spät aufgestanden trifft es wohl eher." „Minako.",rief die Trainerin ihr zu und drückte ihr die Sachen in die Hand. „Nun geh dich schnell umziehen, damit wir anfangen können zu trainieren." Minako tat was ihr aufgetragen wurde und verließ das Spielfeld, um ihren Weg in die Kabine fortzusetzen. Akiko, ihre Trainerin, war eine der besten Volleyballspielerinnen die Minako kannte, ein Vorbild sozusagen. Als ob Minako ja nicht schon genug Vorbilder und Idole hatte, denen sie nacheiferte. Seit sie klein war, gab es ständig Leute oder auch Berühmtheiten denen sie nacheiferte, die sie nach spielte oder auch sich entsprechend dieser kleidete.

Endlich konnte das Training beginnen. Zuerst wärmten sich die Mädchen mit einfachem Zuspielen auf. Das Volleyballteam hier an der Schule hatte eine durchgehend weibliche Besetzung, was aber niemanden so wirklich zu stören schien. Die meisten Jungs, die sich ins Team verirrten, hatten nach Minakos Meinung nach, wenig Talent. Sie hatten eher die Absicht, die Mädchen in ihren knappen Hosen zu beobachten, weiteres tiefgründiges Interesse bestand bei vielen nicht. Aber egal, die Mädels waren eh ein eingespieltes Team, welches sich in seiner derzeitigen Konstellation sehr wohl fühlte und eine gute Spielqualität an den Tag legte. Sozusagen waren sie der ganze sportliche Stolz der Schule. Und dieser Pflicht waren sie sich bewusst, auch Minako. Wenn auch die Schule sonst ihre Schwäche war, dieser Sport war ihr Herzblut. Für ihn opferte sie viel Zeit und viel Kraft, nur um für den Erfolg ihres Teams beizutragen.

„Sehr gut, Mädels. Und zum Schluss lasst uns noch ein Trainingsspiel spielen.", schlug Akiko vor. Schnell verteilten sich die Mädels auf dem Feld. Wieder wurde Minako bewusst, wie sehr sie diesen Sport liebte. Mit jedem einzelnen Sprung, mit jeder einzelnen Ballberührung. Auch wenn es ihr schon einige Schrammen und Kratzer kostete, all das war es ihr Wert. Allein das grandiose Team...war es ihr Wert.

„Wunderbar, das war es für heute.", beendete die Trainerin die Stunde. „Hat uns gefreut.", entgegnete das Team und lächelte.

Minako ließ sich auf die Bank in der Umkleide nieder. „Mädels, hat jemand mal ein Schluck Wasser für mich?", fragte sie in die Runde. Koko warf ihr eine Wasserflasche zu : „Hier bediene dich. Du siehst echt fertig aus.", grinste das Mädchen mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren. Von Minakos Haut perlte der Schweiß ab, aber sie lächelte. Sie hatte sich ausgepowert, fühlte sich glücklich. Fühlte sich unendlich leicht...befreit von all den Gedanken, die ihr gestern den Nerv raubten.

„Habt ihr schon gehört, am Wochenende ist das Comeback Konzert der Three Lights.", quiekte Iku und grinste dabei über beide Ohren. Minako hielt inne. Wieder schossen sämtliche Bilder und Gedanken durch ihren Blondschopf.„Also doch das Comeback...", pochte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie setzte zu einem weiteren Schluck Wasser an und gab die Falsche dann wieder an ihre Besitzerin ab. „Gehst du dort hin Mina?", fragte Hana. „Klar geht sie hin, was ist das für eine Frage.", schmunzelte Koko. „Ich hab noch nicht einmal davon gehört...", antworte Minako leicht abwesend. „Mensch Mina, da hängst du diesmal ja echt hinterher." Ihre Teamkolleginnen mussten lachen. „Ein Konzert...Wochenende..." Minako überlegte. „War das nun der Grund warum sie wieder hier waren..." Hana schwenkte mit ihrer Hand vor Minakos Gesicht hin und her: „Hey aufwachen. Wir müssen zum Unterricht, die Pause ist fast vorbei."

Kurze Zeit später stürmte Minako die Schultreppen hinauf zum Englischraum. Erschöpft kam sie in der 4. Etage an, ihre Hand umklammerte das Geländer und sie holte einmal ganz tief Luft. „Mensch Mina...So viel Sport an einem Tag..." Da erblickte sie das Plakat im Schulaushang „Nanu...seit wann machen die Jungs Reklame für ihre Konzerte...und das an ihrer eigenen Schule?",sagte Minako zu sich selbst. Dort hing tatsächlich ein großer Aushang, der nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen war, von einem Konzert der Three Lights. Sie betrachtete das große Plakat, erst von etwas mehr Distanz, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte darauf zu. Betrachtete es nun von Nahem. „Diesen Samstag also..." Die drei Jungs grinsten Minako vom Plakat aus an. _„...Diese Augen..." _Minakos Herz hüpfte ein paar Takte schneller. „Guten Morgen liebste Minako." Seiya grinste sie schief von der Seite an. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, war sie doch schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. „Schaust dir wohl unser Plakat an hm?" Er schmunzelte und poste gekonnt vor dem Schaukasten. „Das sieht zufällig total dämlich aus Seiya. Außerdem ist das nicht etwas überheblich, so ein Plakat hier aufzuhängen?", bemerkte Minako. „Was...?" Seiya blickte verwundert auf. „Hier an unser Schule? Da ihr ja so unbekannt seit. Und ohne dieses Plakat nur so um die 10 Fans zu eurem Konzert kommen würden.", witzelte das blonde Mädchen. „Machst du dich gerade lustig?" Er schaute sie ein geschnappt an. „Tzz." Er betrachtete sich das Plakat. „Ihr kommt doch bestimmt auch zu unserem Konzert, oder?",fragte er neugierig. „Ich habe es heute erst erfahren das ihr ein Konzert gebt. Ich kann dir darüber noch keine näheren Informationen geben." Seiya wirkte stutzig. „Diese famose Neuigkeit von unserem Comeback und dem Konzert ist wohl voll an dir vorbei gerauscht liebste Minako. Ich dachte immer du bist der Fan unter den Fans." Er schaute sie eindringlich an. „Das ist wohl wirklich an mir vorbei gegangen." Sie blickte auf das Plakat. Ehrlich gesagt versuchte sie eher alles zu vermeiden, was sie an _IHN _erinnerte. Aber das konnte sie ja jetzt wohl ganz schlecht hier offenbaren. Hier vor seinem Bruder. Sie seufzte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ihr kommt.", unterbrach Seiya das Schweigen. „Sag mal..." Er blickte sie wieder mit dem selben eindringlichen Blick an. Diesen Blick hatten sie alle drei gleich gut drauf. Minako machte große Augen : „Ja...?" „Hat Bunny noch diesen Freund. Wie hieß er gleich nochmal?" „Du weißt genau wie er heißt Seiya.", stichelte Minako. „Nein wirklich nicht." „Hach mensch, ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb. Mamoru natürlich." „Ja richtig. Aber das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage.", entgegnete Seiya. „Warum willst du das wissen?" Minakos Neugier war geweckt. „Na nur so natürlich, rein aus Interesse." Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht stand halten. „Dieses Interesse rührt nicht zufällig daraus, das du Bunny ziemlich doll magst...liebster Seiya." „Das ist Schnee von gestern." „Ach wenn das so ist..." Minako hielt inne. „Dann musst du auch nicht wissen, ob sie noch mit Mamoru zusammen ist. So einfach ist das." Seiya blickte sie verwirrt an. „Das ist nicht fair." Trotzdem musste er gerade über Minako schmunzeln, plötzlich schien sie wieder die Alte zu sein. Auch ihm war ihre Reaktion aufgefallen, als die drei Brüder das Klassenzimmer betraten. Na ja, eigentlich zeigte sie genauer gesagt keinerlei Reaktion, was sehr untypisch für sie war. Aber jetzt...Vielleicht lag ihr vorgestriges Verhalten aber auch daran das... „Herr Kou und Fräulein Aino." Seiyas Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als er die Stimme seines Englischlehrers vernahm. „Dürfte ich wohl fragen was Sie hier noch machen. Der Unterricht hat schon längst angefangen.",wollte der Lehrer gespannt wissen, während er die zwei gespannt musterte. „Aber Herr Yamada, sie … sind doch auch zu spät.", stotterte Seiya. „Herr Kou, so etwas verbitte ich mir! Noch so ein Kommentar und ich melde Sie für das heutige Nachsitzen an!" „Seiya!" , zischte Minako. Sie setzte an um ihm ins Schienbein zu treten, aber er war ja in der gleichen misslichen Situation wie sie selbst. Also unterdrückte Minako diese Reaktion und lächelte ihren Lehrer an. „Wissen Sie Herr Yamada.",setzte sie an. „Wir waren so fasziniert von diesem Plakat, das wir in eine ausgiebige Diskussion geraten sind." „Die da wäre...?", wollte Herr Yamada wissen. „Ja wissen sie...Was für ein Sinn dieses Plakat wohl hat. Weil die Jungs so berühmt sind, das sie das eigentlich nicht nötig haben.", versuchte sich Minako raus zu reden. „Ach und wie waren ihre Standpunkte?" „Nun wissen sie...Ich war der Meinung das sei ziemlich, na ja wie soll ich mich ausdrücken?" „Sie meinte es wäre überheblich, da wir berühmt genug sind und nicht auf diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit angewiesen wären.", vervollständigte Seiya ihren Gedanken. „So , so Fräulein Aino. Da haben sie gar nicht so Unrecht." „Was, wieso?" Seiya schaute die zwei fassungslos an. „Siehst du Seiya, Frauen sollte man eben glauben und auf ihre Meinung vertrauen.", grinste Minako siegessicher. „Hiermit unterbreche ich dieses Gespräch, der Unterricht ruft." Herr Yamada drehte den Beiden den Rücken zu und lief in Richtung Klassenraum. Minako schnaufte. „Ach..." Der Lehrer drehte sich nochmals um. „Das Nachsitzen fällt weg...Für dieses Mal zu mindestens. Aber jetzt kommt mit." Seiya schaute zu Minako und lächelte erleichtert. Dann folgten sie ihrem Lehrer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.I take her for a walk**

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung warum uns Herr Yamada zu sich ins Büro gerufen hat?", fragte Yaten gelangweilt nach dem Unterricht. Die drei Brüder waren auf dem Weg ins Lehrerzimmer. „Hm, ich weiß nicht warum...Habt ihr wieder irgendwas blödes angestellt, von dem ich noch nichts weiß.", mahnte Taiki. Doch Seiya lachte nur. „Ach wer weiß. Vielleicht möchte er ein Autogramm oder so." „Glückwunsch, ich habe heute noch keinen sinnloseren Gedanken gehört als diesen.",entgegnete Yaten mit verdrehten Augen. „Entspann dich. Werde doch nicht immer gleich beleidigend.", schmollte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du bist wohl nicht ausgelastet oder so.", witzelte dieser. „Sag mal, was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Kümmere dich lieber um deinen eignen Mist.", wehrte sich der Jüngste der drei Brüder. „Siehst du. Du bist eindeutig nicht ausgelastet.", grinste Seiya. „Man könnt ihr euch jetzt bitte mal zusammenreißen? Es gibt wohl wesentlich wichtigere Dinge über die man nachdenken sollten. Und dazu gehört bestimmt nicht, das wir uns darüber den Kopf zerbrechen sollten, ob Yaten ausgelastet ist oder nicht!",versuchte Taiki zu schlichten. „Er hat doch sprichst du dann im Plural?", versuchte sich Yaten zu wehren. „Das ist ja jetzt wohl die Höhe! Das ist nicht wahr, du hast doch angefangen! Du sturer Idiot du!", meckerte Seiya, während Taiki nur den Kopf schüttelte und seufzte. Zu seiner Erleichterung öffnete sich just in diesem Moment die Tür des Lehrerzimmers und Herr Yamada rief die drei zu sich hinein. Seiya und Yaten würdigten sich keines Blickes. Ihr Maß an Sturheit ließ sich nur äußerst selten übertreffen.

„Ja, der Grund warum ich Sie drei zu mir gebeten habe ist folgender. Da wir uns im Moment in der Mitte des Schuljahres befinden, besteht für Sie drei jetzt die Pflicht den Schulstoff aufzuholen." „Na ganz toll, ich hab euch doch gleich gesagt, es ist ein echt dummer Zeitpunkt hierhin zurück zu kehren. Aber nein, ihr konntet es ja wieder nicht abwarten." Yaten warf genervt seine Arme in die Luft. Seiya gab ihm im selben Moment einen Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf. „Sag mal spinnst du!" „Wenn die zwei Herren dann fertig wären, würde ich gerne fortfahren.", entgegnete Herr Yamada. Die zwei Brüder wurden leicht rosa um die Nase. Anscheinend wurde ihnen bewusst, wie kindisch ihr Verhalten war.

„Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Brüder.",flüsterte Taiki. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben...Ach ja, Sie werden sich von ihren Mitschülern also den Schulstoff, den sie verpasst haben, nachholen müssen." „Hört sich anstrengend an." ,stellte Seiya fest. „Aber Sie bekommen das schon hin. Sie haben sehr leistungsstarke Mitschüler und Schülerinnen. Das dürfte kein Problem werden.", munterte der Lehrer die sichtlich nicht begeisterten Brüder auf.

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen, sagt es mir. Ich meine ganz so nebenbei haben wir auch noch die Band am laufen." Yaten lehnte sich genervt an die Schulwand an. „Ach das schaffen wir schon. Ich bin da ziemlich zuversichtlich." , versuchte Taiki sich Mut zu machen. „Du bist doch schlau Taiki, können wir das nicht allein irgendwie schaffen.", fragte Seiya seinen Bruder. „Tut mir leid Kumpel, aber das ist nun auch für mich wirklich zu viel." „Obwohl...du ja manchmal schon den Eindruck machst , alles zu wissen.",stichelte Seiya. „Klappe! Lasst uns doch mal überlegen." Die drei Brüder setzten sich auf eine Bank. „Wen haben wir in unser Klasse? Von wem könnten wir am meisten lernen?", seufzte Seiya. „Ami. Ami ist die Nummer eins Schülerin.", meinte Yaten, während er seine Brüder anblickte. „Ich denke wir sollten überlegen, welches die Fächer sind, wo wir am meisten Schwierigkeiten haben." „Und dann? Was soll das bringen Taiki?", wollte Seiya neugierig wissen. „Na ist doch klar, dann wenden wir uns an die Schüler die besonders leistungsstark in diesem Fach sind. In den meisten Fächern sind wir ja auch nicht ganz so schlecht, da dürfte uns das Nachholen nicht so viel Zeit kosten.", vervollständigte Taiki seine Gedanken. „Müssen wir das alles heute noch besprechen, ich bin echt müde." Yaten blickte die anderen müde an. „Alles klar, lasst uns erst mal nach Hause gehen und was Essen.", schlug der Älteste vor.

Flashback

Es war der erste Tag seit langem an dem sich die Sonne wieder blicken ließ. Yaten und seine Brüder gesellten sich deswegen zu den vier Mädchen, um mit ihnen draußen die Mittagspause zu verbringen. „Die Sonne ist herrlich!", schwärmte Makoto. „Da hast du recht, eigentlich ist so wenig Sonne, wie wir sie im Moment haben, eher untypisch für diese Jahreszeit.",entgegnete Ami, die ihre Nase in ein Naturkundebuch steckte. „Ami, wir haben Pause. Los genieße die Zeit ohne Schule.", meinte Minako und ließ sich rücklings auf die Wiese fallen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihre Haut von den Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln. „Es kann ja nicht jeder das Leben so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen so wie du es tust.", zischte Yaten sie von der Seite an. „Bleibt mal alle ganz ruhig, es ist ein toller Tag. Genießen wir ihn einfach." Seiya setzte sich mit zu den Mädels auf die Decke. Yaten schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. „Noch so einer der mit seinen Gedanken in der Luft hängt." Seiya schmunzelte seinen Bruder nur an, er wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte gegen ihn anzukommen. So stur wie er war..."Ich kapier es nicht!" Bunnys Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich versage in der Arbeit, ich weiß es!", jammerte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ach mensch Bunny komm, so schwer ist das doch nicht." Minako lehnte sich an ihre Freundin an und versuchte ihr Mut zu machen. „Was hast du bis jetzt für Noten in Physik Bunny?", fragte Makoto neugierig. Sie seufzte tief : „Nicht erwähnenswert." „Okay...wir müssen also ganz dringend eine Lösung für das Problem finden Bunny.", stellte das Mädchen mit dem braunen Zopf fest. „Und die Lösung lautet Minako." Alle schauten Ami geschockt an. Auch Yaten, Seiya und Taiki schauten sie mit großen Augen an. „Sie?", fragte Yaten ungläubig. „Na habt ihr das noch nie mitbekommen? Sie ist ein Aß in Physik." Minako wurde rot. „Na ja , jetzt mach da mal nicht so großen Wind um die Sache. Aber wenn Bunny dann mag helfe ich ihr gerne." , sagte sie leise.

Flashback Ende.

„Mist, das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Yaten lehnte seinen Kopf genervt gegen das Fenster. Da er eine Null in Physik war und Minako anscheinend sehr leistungsstark... _„Minako..."_, pochte es in einem Kopf. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Ehe Yaten noch weiter in Gedanken versinken konnte, stürmte Seiya in sein Zimmer. „Hast du schon mal den Begriff Anklopfen gehört?", fauchte der Grauhaarige ihn an. „Ach sei nicht so. Ich hab die perfekte Lösung für dich was Physik angeht. Da bist du doch bekanntlich ne Null.", lachte Seiya. „Halt den Rand man. Fängt diese Lösung zufällig mit dem Buchstaben M an und hört mit Inako auf?" Yaten blickte ihn sauer an. „Dann ist dir der Gedanke also selbst schon in den Sinn gekommen ja? Schlaues Kerlchen bist du Bruder." Yaten seufze einmal tief, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Ja lieber Seiya, das habe ich gemerkt." „Und wann wirst du sie um Hilfe fragen?" „Was weiß ich, vielleicht schaffe ich es auch selber! Kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein." Seiya schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wann überwindest du endlich deinen Stolz und dein Ego." Yaten blickte nur stumm aus dem Fenster. Seiya verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ seinen Bruder allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Taumelnd schwankte dieser zu seinem Bett, sein Körper sackte zusammen. Seine Augen schienen zu schwer zu sein, um sie offen zu halten. Er spürte wie die Müdigkeit seinen Körper durchdrang. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, sein Körper entspannte sich. Es vergingen nur wenige Momente bis er endgültig eingeschlafen war.

Bunnys Gemüt war genauso strahlend wie die Sonne am Himmel. Als sie nach dem Unterricht am Sportplatz vorbei kam, erblickte sie Seiya beim Football Training Sie grinste und beobachtete ihn. Wie sportlich er doch war...Sie erschrak als er ihren fröhlichen Blick erwiderte und auf sie zu gerannt kam. „Hallo Schätzchen.",schmunzelte er und hob seinen Daumen. „Du strahlst ja so." „Ja, die Physikarbeit lief blendend, danke Minakos Hilfe." „Das ist super. Wenn du noch kurz auf mich warten würdest..." Bunny schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was ist dann?" „Na ich ziehe mich schnell um und dann können wir zusammen nach Hause gehen.", schlug Seiya zuversichtlich zu. Bunny bejahte diesen Vorschlag erfreut. „Alles klar, dann bis gleich!" Er wollte gerade los rennen als er sich nochmals umdrehte : „Und Schätzchen... Nicht wegrennen!" Bunny blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. Wie gut er doch aussah...In seinem engen T-Shirt...Wie die winzig kleinen Schweißperlen seine Haut zum glänzen brachte. Wahrscheinlich ging er sich jetzt diesem Gedanken schoss Bunny augenblicklich das Blut in die Wangen. Sie dachte an die damalige Nacht, als er bei ihr übernachtet hatte, als ihre Eltern übers Wochenende verreist waren. Wie er vor ihr und ihren Freundinnen stand, nur im Handtuch bedeckt. Bunny verspürte eine leichte Gänsehaut. _„Moment mal. Stellst du dir gerade vor, wie Seiya unter der Dusche aussieht? Bunny du böses Mädchen!" _Ihr Gewissen ermahnte sie. „Hey du bist ja wirklich nicht weg gerannt!" Seiya stand vor ihr und lächelte sie mit seinem süßesten Lächeln an. Bunny bekam weiche Knie, was war nur los mit ihr? _„Bin ich in ihn..."_ Den Gedanken konnte sie nicht vervollständigten, da nahm Seiya sie schon bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. „Du hast es aber eilig.",lachte sie. Nach einer Weile liefen sie nebeneinander her, die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont zu. „Sag mal Schätzchen, wie sieht es eigentlich mit Samstag aus?Ihr kommt doch bestimmt, oder?", fragte er, während er in Rückwärtsrichtung vor ihr lief. „Zu eurem Konzert ja? Ich denke mal schon.", lächelte das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen. „Minako wusste noch gar nichts von diesem Konzert. Ich war echt baff, so was von ihr zu hören." Bunny stoppte. „Na ja, weißt du im Moment hat sie ziemlich viel um die Ohren, was wohl von größerer Bedeutung zu sein scheint, also euer Konzert. Sie konzentriert sich sehr auf die Schule." „Das passt ja mal gar nicht zu ihr." Seiya blickt sie erstaunt an. „Doch, doch. Sie klemmt sich echt dahinter. Und dann ist da ja noch das Volleyballspielen. Stell dir vor ,Minako trainiert jeden Abend hier in unser Turnhalle." „Sie scheint sich verändert zu haben..." Bunny hielt inne, sie wusste genau warum sich Minako mit allem möglichen Zeugs ablenkte, sie wusste wie verzweifelt ihre Freundin war, wie sehr doch ihr trauriges Herz an IHM hing. Aber das würde Bunny hier nicht preis geben, nicht vor Seiya. „Also ihr werdet doch aber sicher kommen oder?", fragte er sie nochmals. „Ich denke mal schon aber...", sie seufzte . „Die Karten sind bestimmt schon ausverkauft." „Darüber müsst ihr euch ja am wenigsten Sorgen machen oder? Da ich mir gedacht habe, das ihr noch keine Karten habt, hab ich welche zurück legen lassen." Er grinste sie frech an und drückte Bunny fünf Karten in die Hand. „Seiya, du bist toll!" Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, wobei der Junge fast rücklings umgefallen wäre. Er vernahm jede einzelne Berührung von ihr...Er vernahm ihren zauberhaften Duft. _ „Bunny..."_ Sein Herz pochte, sicher würde sie es hören. Selbst als Bunny sich aus der Umarmung löste, war Seiya noch immer von seinen Gefühlen benommen. Bunny bemerkte seine Verlegenheit nicht, sondern plauderte weiter fröhlich drauf los. „Was für ein Gespräch hattet ihr gestern mit Herr Yamada?" Seiya, immer noch mit leicht rosa Nase : „Wegen dem Schulzeug das wir aufholen müssen.",sagte er kurz. „Verstehe. Also da könnt ihr mich schon mal raus streichen. Wenn es um Schüler geht, die euch beim Nachholen helfen sollen. Weil ich ja bekanntlich nicht gerade eine Leuchte bin, was die Schule angeht.",lachte Bunny ihn an. „Das glaube ich dir sogar.",erwiderte er ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Er hielt inne. Bunny wurde stutzig. „Was ist Seiya?" „Ich glaube das größte Problem wird Yaten haben." „Ich verstehe nicht." „Na er ist eine Niete in Physik..." „Ja und?" , Bunny schien auf der Leitung zu stehen. „Na wer von euch ist denn das Aß in dem Fach, außer Ami natürlich?", versucht Seiya ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Jetzt wurde auch Bunny ganz still. Sie wusste das Minako von dieser Idee wenig begeistert sein würde, versuchte sie doch jeden möglichen Kontakt mit Yaten zu meiden. „Aber das wird Minako ja wohl bestimmt gerne machen!", Seiya war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. „Na wenn du da mal nicht falsch liegst." , dachte sich Bunny. „Ob das sein Ego denn auch verträgt? Ein Mädchen um Hilfe zu bitten...passt nicht gerade zu Yatens Image.", stellte Bunny schmunzelnd fest. „Da muss er jetzt wohl durch. Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert."

Kurze Zeit später waren sie bei Bunnys Haus angekommen. „Danke das du mich nach Hause gebracht hast Seiya." „Klar doch Schätzchen , immer wieder gerne." Sie verabschiedenden sich, doch ehe Bunny die Haustür öffnete blieb sie stehen und drehte sich nochmals um. Sie schaute in Seiyas Augen, in denen sie augenblicklich versinken hätte können. „Was hast du Schätzchen?" „Ich …? Ach nichts...Ich wollte dich fragen ob...", stammelte sie. „Ja?" „Ich...wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen! Und danke nochmal!" Sie lief hoch rot an und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Zurück ließ sie einen sichtlich verdutzen Seiya, der nur lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte. „_Ich schätze...Sie macht mich immer noch wahnsinnig._", das war sein letzter Gedanke, eh er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. 


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

„Echt? Er hat dir Karten für das Konzert Samstag geschenkt?" Makotos Augen weiteten sich und sie wollte Bunny die Karten aus der Hand reißen. „Nicht so stürmisch liebste Mako. Außerdem hast du dich falsch ausgedrückt. Er hat uns die Karten geschenkt." „Wie großzügig von Seiya.", grinste Rei. „Na aber klar, die fünf größten Fans dürfen ja auch nicht fehlen!", triumphierte Makoto. „Er hat sich bestimmt in Unkosten gestürzt.", meinte Ami leicht bemitleidenswert. „Ach so ein Käse.",erwiderte Rei. „Es sind doch schließlich Karten für ein Konzert seiner eignen Band. Da hat er bei seinem Manager einmal lieb mit den Wimpern geklimpert und schon...zack hat er die Karten gehabt. Er hat mit Sicherheit nichts dafür bezahlt." „Aber Rei, wir sollten ihm das Geld zurück geben." Ami ließ nicht locker. „Das war ein Geschenk für uns. Ich weiß nicht warum wir ihm das Geld wiedergeben sollten.",sagte Bunny verdutzt. „Genau, schließlich musst du uns auch nicht das Geld zurück geben, wenn wir dir zum Beispiel was zum Geburtstag schenken Ami.", versuchte Makoto die Sache zu klären. „Makoto hat Recht. Sehen wir es einfach als Geschenk. Von einem ziemlich heißen Typ für fünf äußert hübsche Damen.", lachte Rei. Alle schienen sich riesig über die Karten zu freuen. Minako wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie mochte die Musik der Three Lights, keine Frage. Aber IHN zu sehen, auf Großleinwänden, seine Stimme zu hören... All das beflügelte sie nicht gerade dazu, sich auf das Konzert zu freuen. Sie seufzte. Dieser Seufzer schien allerdings ziemlich laut zu sein, weil ihre Freundinnen sie plötzlich anstarrten. „Hey Mina, du guckst so traurig.", stellte Makoto fest. Minako setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf. „Schon okay Mädels, ich bin nur etwas geschafft." „Ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn du jeden Abend trainierst. Du solltest dir mal eine Pause gönnen Mina.", schlug Rei vor und schaute das blonde Mädchen besorgt an. „Genau, du könntest ein wenig lernen." „Ami, sie soll sich eine Pause gönnen. Unter dem Wort Lernen verstehe ich nicht den Erholungszweck einer Pause.", meinte Makoto nur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber Ami, ich lernen doch meist vor dem Training. Und wenn ich noch mehr lernen soll, platzt mein Kopf.", witzelte Minako. Für sie kam es nicht in Frage, sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Würde sie sich eine Pause gönnen, würde sie nachdenken. Und würde sie nachdenken, so würde sie an _Ihn _denken. Und an ihn wollte sie nun wirklich nicht denken. Also, war die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, sich keine Pause zu gönnen. Minako blickte auf und musste leicht schmunzeln. Ihre Gedankengänge waren in letzter Zeit sehr wirr, wie sie gerade wieder einmal feststellen musste.

Die fünf Mädchen saßen in der Crown, ihrem Stammcafé. Hier konnten sie sich nach der Schule ausspannen und in aller Ruhe über die Erlebnisse, die sie bewegten, reden. Wie auch an diesem Tag.

„Sagt mal, was denkt ihr, warum sind die Jungs wieder zurück gekehrt?" Rei schlürfte ihren Tee, während sie die anderen Mädels fragend anblickte. Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Was? Habt ihr euch darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht?", stellte sie mit entsetzen fest. „Na ja, doch... Aber ich bin noch zu keiner wirklich wahren Idee gekommen.", meinte Makoto und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster. „Geht mir genauso. Mich hat ihre Rückkehr ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen." Minako schwieg. „Vielleicht wegen der Band oder so.", beendete sie ihren Gedanken. „Das habe ich auch gedacht...Nur wie sollten sie ihre Prinzessin dazu überreden?", fragte sich Ami. „Das stimmt auch wieder." Bunny gähnte. „Wer weiß was es für einen Grund gibt.", meinte sie gelangweilt. „Na ja, was Seiya für einen Grund gehabt hat, ist ja offensichtlich.", schmunzelte Minako. „Genau." , lachte Rei. „Nur warum sollten die anderen zwei da automatisch mitziehen?" „Moment mal, was hatte Seiya für einen Grund?" Bunny schaute ihre Freundinnen fragend an und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ami senkte ihren Kopf, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen. „Ach Bunny, du bist eine Nuss." „Mehr als das.", Makoto prustete los. Alle schienen die Anspielungen zu verstehen, nur Bunny nicht. „Es ist wie damals auf dem Schuldach. Alle haben Seiyas Worte verstanden, nur du nicht.", kicherte Minako. Bunny verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie saß dort, in mitten ihrer Freundinnen, die sie anscheinend auslachten. „Würde mir jetzt mal einer sagen, was ihr alle so dämlich lacht!" „Ach mensch Bunny, mach doch mal deine Augen auf.", sagte Ami und klopfte ihrer Freundin sanft auf die Schulter. Bunny weitete die Augen : „Auch wenn ich meine Augen aufmache...Ich sehe immer noch nichts. Jetzt sagt mir endlich worüber ihr lacht und lasst mich nicht dumm sterben!" Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Minako konnte in letzter Sekunde ihre Cola wegnehmen, sonst hätte sie Bunny mit voller Wucht um geschmissen. „Wenn du es nicht selber siehst, dann hast du eben Pech.", stichelte Rei. „Waaaa, ihr seit so gemein!", schrie Bunny. „Na siehst du es denn nicht...das Seiya in dich verliebt ist.", löste Makoto das große Rätsel. „Was? Der? Ach niemals!", meinte Bunny nur leicht verlegen. „Wann hat er dir überhaupt die Karten gegeben?", fragte Ami stutzig. „Na gestern nach der Schule. Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht." „Da siehst du, da haben wir doch schon den Beweis.", entgegnete Rei. „Ach du spinnst doch. Nur weil er mich nach Hause bringt, ist das noch lange kein Hinweis das er in mich verliebt sein soll.", wehrte sich Bunny hartnäckig. „Ach und warum hat er mich dann gefragt, ob du noch mit … du weißt schon wem … zusammen bist. Ist ja nicht besonders auffällig.", meinte Minako und schaute Bunny eindringlich an. Sie wurde auf einmal ganz still und blickte verlegen auf den Tisch. „Da kannst du nichts mehr sagen was?", schmunzelte Makoto. „Huch, ich muss los!" Ami erschrack als sie auf ihre Uhr blickte. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von den Mädels. „Wo musst du hin?", fragte Bunny verwundert. „Ich muss doch zum Schachtraining.", sagte sie kurz. Sie gab den Mädels einen Luftkuss und war aus dem Café verschwunden. „Na dann werden wir auch mal gehen!", stellte Makoto fest. „Halt moment, wir müssen doch noch ausdiskutieren warum die Jungs wieder da sind." „Ach Rei, zerbreche dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber. Früher oder später werden wir den Grund schon erfahren.", meinte Minako zuversichtlich. „Warum fragst du sie nicht persönlich?", fragte Bunny und gab ihrer Freundin eine Kuss auf die Wange. „Wenn wir Samstag auf das Konzert gehen. Dann besuchen wir sie einfach hinter der Bühne und dann kannst du sie ausfragen." Rei wurde rot. „Fragen wir sie dann zusammen aus? Alleine komme ich mir doch dämlich vor..." Makoto lächelte : „Klar wir denken uns einen zehnseitigen Fragebogen aus, und dann müssen uns die Jungs Rede und Antwort stehen." Alle mussten Lachen, nur Minako war bei dem Gedanken nicht zum Lachen zu Mute.

Die Sonne senkte sich langsam zum Horizont, es wehte ein leichter Wind. Bunny und Minako gingen noch ein Stückchen gemeinsam zu Fuß. „Und Seiya hat wirklich gefragt ja?" Bunny riss Minako mit ihrer Frage aus ihren Gedanken. „Was?" „Na...ob ich noch mit du weißt schon wem zusammen bin." „Ach ja, ja die Frage hat er gestellt. Ich habe ihm die Frage natürlich nicht beantwortet." „Wieso?" „Na da soll er dich mal schön selber fragen. Im Amor spielen bin ich eine absolute Niete, deswegen lasse ich da meine Finger aus dem Spiel.", lächelte Minako und blieb stehen. Bunny drehte sich um. „Was hast du Mina?" „Sag mal..wie geht es dir jetzt eigentlich so Bunny?"

Flashback

Es war eine stürmische Nacht gewesen, der Regen peitsche an ihr Fenster. Minako saß über ihren Mathe Hausaufgaben, um ihre Beine strich Artemis und schnurrte. Beide erschraken als es an der Haustür klopfte. „Wer mag das so spät noch sein?", fragend blickte die weiße Katze Minako an. „Und vor allen Dingen bei dem Wetter?" Minako zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde gleich mal schauen gehen!" Geschwind rannte sie zur Tür und öffnete. Dort stand Bunny. Völlig durchnässt vom Regen. Ihr Anblick versetzte Minako einen Schrecken. Der Blick ihrer Freundin war leer, ihre Augen waren gerötet. Hatte sie geweint? Ihre Haut war blass. „Bunny...Was ist passiert?", fragte Minako leise. Doch Bunny schwieg. Leise trat sie in die Wohnung ein. Minako nahm sie bei der Hand, führte sie in ihr Zimmer. Bunny setzte sich mit letzter Kraft auf die Kante des Bettes. Dort saß sie nun, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Noch immer hatte sie kein Wort gesprochen. Regentropfen perlten von ihrer Haut. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als Minako ihr ein Handtuch um die Schultern legte. „Was ist passiert? Bunny bitte rede mit mir..." Sie kniete vor ihr, hielt ihre Hand. Noch nie hatte sie Bunny so gesehen. Sie spürte das etwas passiert war, etwas was ihrer Freundin das Herz zerrissen hatte. Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen senkte den Kopf. „Es ist aus..." Sie brachte die Worte leise über ihre Lippen, doch Minako verstand sie deutlich und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. „Mamoru hat sich getrennt...Verstehst du..." Bunny lächelte zynisch. „Wir haben uns wohl auseinander gelebt. Das waren seine Worte. Und nun ist er weg." Minako rannten die Tränen über die Wangen. Ihre beste Freundin hatte ihre große Liebe verloren und keiner hatte etwas geahnt. Warum ist es ihr nicht aufgefallen? Sie hielt ihre Hand fester. „Bunny...Kann ich etwas für dich tun...?" „Nein...Ich schaffe das schon. Bestimmt...Irgendwann..." Minako blickte skeptisch drein. „Ich gehe dir einen Tee machen." Sie erhob sich langsam und verließ ihr Zimmer, doch kaum war sie draußen vernahm sie ein dumpfes Geräusch und unendliches Schluchzen. Minako rannte zurück. Sie stoppte. Bunny hockte auf dem Boden, die Hände vergruben ihr Gesicht. Tränen rannten ihre Arme hinunter. Ihr Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille des Raums.

„Es wird alles gut." Minako drückte sie an sich. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nur beschützen, ihr Wärme geben. „Minako, ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Er ist doch mein Ein und Alles. Ich schaff das nicht...", wimmerte Bunny. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, zu groß war der Schmerz. Zu stark der Verlust, der nun in ihr Leben getreten war.

Flachback Ende

„Mir...?" Sie schaute ihre Freundin an. Diese nickte langsam. „Weißt du...Es wird besser. Man lernt eben, mit dem Verlust zu leben. Und wenn das seine Entscheidung war, werde ich sie akzeptieren müssen." Bunny lächelte. „Und ich habe doch die besten Freunde der Welt." Beide Mädchen lachten. Minako war froh, ihre Freundin wieder glücklich zu sehen. Zu Schlimm war die Zeit, als ihr Lächeln verschwunden war...Ihr Lachen verstummt war. Ihr Herz würde heilen...Stück für Stück. Und ihre Freundinnen würden ihr dabei helfen und an ihrer Seite stehen. „Minako?" Diese zuckte zusammen. „Kann man sich eigentlich nochmal verlieben, also so richtig?" Bunny sah sie eindringlich an. „Klar, es braucht zwar alles etwas Zeit. Aber irgendwann kommt es dann wieder. Das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge im Bauch.", lächelte Minako aufmunternd. „Der perfekte Mann wird noch kommen Bunny, warte einfach ein bisschen. Und wer weiß...vielleicht ist er ja näher als du denkst.". Sie zwinkerte. „Du meinst doch nicht Seiya!", wehrte sich Bunny mit leicht rosa Wangen. „Ach nein, wo denkst du hin! So etwas würde ich doch nicht wagen!", sagte Minako in einem höchst ironischen Ton, konnte sich danach aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die zwei gingen weiter. In Bunnys Kopf machte sich eine Frage breit. Sollte sie Minako sagen, das Yaten sie wohl um ihre Hilfe bitten würde, was Physik angeht. Sie zweifelte. Ihre Freundin hatte doch gerade so gute Laune, sollte sie das alles wieder zu nichte machen? „Hach Bunny, ich hab dich lieb." _….Nein ich kann es ihr nicht sagen, nicht jetzt wo sie glücklich zu sein scheint... _„Ich dich auch Minako Trainierst du heute noch?" „Ja, ich will nur zu Hause meine Sachen holen gehen und dann geht es los.", lächelte sie. „Und du so?" „Was ich heute noch mache? Nichts. Essen." Minako lachte, das war eben typisch Bunny. „Habe ich nicht anders erwartet. So meine Hübsche. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege jetzt wohl." Beide Mädchen umarmten sich innig und verabschiedeten sich für den heutigen Tag.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen geworden, als Taiki seine beiden Brüder zum Abendbrot rief. „Kannst du mir das Essen nicht ins Wohnzimmer bringen?", flehte Seiya der sich auf dem Sofa fletzte und Fernsehen schaute. „So weit kommt es wohl noch! Dann schaffe dir eine Freundin an, die so was für dich macht aber ich werde es bestimmt nicht tun. Wir essen alle drei zusammen am Tisch.", belehrte Taiki seinen Bruder. Dieser seufzte genervt. „Ja , ja ich weiß ich nerve dich Aber weißt du was, das ist mir so was von egal.", zischte der Älteste und deckte den Tisch. Seiya kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, sein Bruder kannte ihn wohl zu gut. Auch Yaten gesellte sich zu den Zweien. „Bruder, du siehst echt fertig aus.", stellte Seiya fest als er sich die Cola aus dem Kühlschrank griff. „Kannst du auch mal zur Abwechslung was gesundes trinken? Wir haben auch Wasser oder Tee.", fiel Taiki in das Gespräch. Er nahm Seiya die Flasche aus der Hand, dieser schaute nur verdutzt und fing an zu schmollen. „Du bist wie eine Mutter, nur noch schlimmer." „Verzeihung wenn ich etwas auf deine Ernährung achte, aber ich möchte nicht das du irgendwann an einem Zuckerschock stirbst.", entgegnete Taiki. „Ach kommt, so viel zuckerhaltige Lebensmittel esse ich doch gar nicht.", wehrte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „Wenn du denkst, das in tonnenweise Schokolade und Bonbons kein Zucker steckt, hast du wohl recht.", meinte Yaten nur forsch von der Seite. „Die spinnen hier alle.", Seiya griff sich an seinen Kopf. „Der Grund warum ich so fertig bin, heißt Physik." Yaten setzte sich an den Tisch. Taiki legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruder. „Hast du sie noch nicht gefragt?" „Ach was bringt das?", zischte dieser. „Hey, was ist so schlimm daran? Du gehst einfach zu ihr hin und...Seiya, lass die verdammte Cola da stehen!" , ermahnte Taiki seinen Bruder, der leicht rosa anlief und die Flasche sofort wieder in die Ecke stellte und sich wortlos hinsetzte. Yaten musste grinsen. „Da gibt es nichts zu lachen.", schmollte Seiya, Dann schaute er Yaten an. „Du musst sie einfach nur fragen, ob du dir ihre Hefter mal ausborgen kannst, und wenn du was nicht verstehst erklärt sie es dir kurz. Was ist daran schlimm?" Yaten seufzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe „Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht..." Er musste nachgeben. „Leute entschuldigt mich, ich gehe noch ein bisschen an die Luft. Mein Kopf muss frei werden." Wortlos ließ er seine Brüder zurück. „Er ist manchmal schon komisch oder?", fragte Seiya nach einer Weile. Taiki konnte dem nur ein Nicken beifügen. „Ich hab den Mädels übrigens Freikarten geschenkt für unser Konzert Samstag.", lächelte Seiya. „Super Idee von dir. Wenn sie sich da mal nicht gefreut haben.", bemerkte Taiki. „Klar haben sie das. Dein Auflauf ist übrigens köstlich." „Du Schleimer.", schmunzelte der Braunhaarige und so verbrachten die zwei Brüder einen ruhigen Abend.

Minako liebte das Gefühl die gesamte Turnhalle der Schule für sich zu haben. Sie hatte sich ihre kurze Volleyballhose und ein enges Trägertop angezogen und ihre Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Natürlich durften ihre pink farbenen Knieschützer nicht fehlen, auf die war sie besonders stolz. Minako begann einen Ball nach dem anderen übers Netz zu schmettern, der Nachteil daran war natürlich das sie dann alle Bälle einzeln wieder aufsammeln musste. So ein Balljunge oder so wäre da doch schon angebracht. Sie schmunzelte und war bald dabei die geschossenen Bälle selbst einzusammeln um dann wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

Sie selbst war überrascht über ihre derzeitigen Leistungen sowohl im Sport als auch in der Schule allgemein. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. War es das, was sie glücklich machte? War das der Sinn ihres Lebens? Ihre Beine wurden schwach , langsam sackte sie zu Boden. Sie wollte doch einfach nur glücklich sein...Doch, die Weise auf die sie eigentlich glücklich sein wollte, wurde ihr verwehrt. Sie war doch auch einfach nur ein Mädchen, das geliebt werden wollte. Nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie es ihre Freundinnen taten, sondern...auf die richtige Art und Weise. Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ihre Hände auf dem Boden verkrampften. In letzter Zeit konnte sie sich ziemlich oft gegen ihre Gefühle wehren, doch jetzt … in diesem Moment, wollte sie einfach nur weinen. Alles raus lassen, all den Kummer und den Schmerz, der auf ihr lastete. _„Ich will doch einfach nur...von dir geliebt werden..."_ Sie rappelte sich auf, griff sich den Ball der neben ihr lag und wischte sich hastig ihre Tränen weg. „Verdammt, warum kannst du mich nicht lieben! Warum kann ich dich nicht vergessen!", schrie sie aus sich heraus und schmetterte dabei den Ball so heftig gegen den Wand, das es einen lauten Knall gab. Minako zuckte selbst zusammen, als der Ball zu Boden fiel und leise auf sie zu kullerte. Sie atmete tief ein, immer noch geschockt darüber wie sie von ihren Gefühlen übermannt worden war. „Minako!", sie sprach zu sich selbst und klopfte ihre Wangen. „Alles wird gut!"

Draußen war der Wind abgeflacht. Die Luft war lau. Yaten ging ziellos durch die Straßen, er wusste nicht wohin ihn seine Gedanken trieben. Er wollte sich einfach nur befreien, sein Kopf drohte zu platzen. Er wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Seit dem Tag, als sie wieder zur Erde gekommen waren, merkte er das etwas mit _ihr _nicht stimmte. Doch warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Was geht ihn dieses Mädchen an... Dieses vorlaute Mädchen, mit den tausend Ideen im Kopf. Und jetzt... war sie nicht mehr vorlaut, sondern still, ihr Blick war undurchschaubar. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, irgendwas hat sie verändert, da war er sich sicher. Aber warum machte er sich darüber Gedanken? Warum beschäftigte ihn dieses Mädchen so? An ihr war doch nichts besonders..._Oder war da doch etwas..._ „Rede dir nicht so ein Quatsch ein!", fluchte Yaten zu sich selbst. Und dabei war es nicht besonders hilfreich, das er sich von diesem Mädchen auch noch Hilfe holen sollte was Physik anging. „Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben wirklich..." , seufzte er und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. In dem Moment fiel ihm das Licht in der Turnhalle seiner Schule auf. „Um die Uhrzeit? Welcher Verrückte treibt den jetzt noch Sport?" Mit ruhigen Schritten wollte er der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Und kam schon bald an der Turnhalle, die hell erleuchtet war, an.

Minako hatte sich wieder gefangen, schmetterte einen Ball nach dem anderen mit voller Kraft übers Netz. Nach dem letzten Sprung landete sie wieder auf dem Boden und atmete tief ein. Schweißperlen rannten über ihre Stirn, sie streckte sich nach links und rechts. Sie lächelte und begann die Bälle einzusammeln.

Als sie fertig war ging sie zu ihren Sachen, schaute dabei nochmal nach links und rechts, um sicher zu gehen das sie kein Ball vergessen hatte. Dann blickte sie zur Eingangstür und erstarrte. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den Ball hinein, als sich ihre Augen mit denen von Yaten trafen. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen, sie war nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Er stand dort, genau vor ihr. Obwohl sie es wollte, konnte sie sich seinem Blick nicht entziehen. _„Yaten...!"_ , pochte es in Minakos Kopf. _„Minako...!"_, pochte es in Yatens Kopf. Und nur die unendliche Stille war Zeuge dieser magischen Szenerie ….


	5. Chapter 5

Die unendliche Stille breitete sich über den Beiden aus. Es wirkte so, als ob weder Minako noch Yaten diesen Moment durch falsche Worte zerstören wollten.

Sie standen einfach nur da, keiner konnte sich dem Blick des anderen entziehen. Besonders Yaten spürte in diesem Moment...eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, die ihn berührte und die ihm völlig fremd war. Er war nicht

der Mensch, der sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben konnte. Meistens hörte er unwiderruflich auf seinen Verstand, doch dieser schwieg bei dem Anblick von Minako. Nie waren ihm ihre unfassbaren Rundungen und ihr weiblicher Körper so sehr aufgefallen wie in diesem Augenblick. Ihre unglaublichen Augen, ihr sonnen gelbes Haar...Alles faszinierte Yaten in diesen Sekunden der Stille. Sie erschien ihm wie ein Engel.

Doch etwas trübte seinen Eindruck. Minako war still. Die sonst so aufgeweckte und laute Minako stand vor ihm, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne eine Reaktion der Freunde zu zeigen. Früher wäre sie auf ihn drauf zu gestürmt oder hätte angefangen hysterisch zu schreien. Dies blieb aus. Sie wirkte fast ein wenig verschreckt und eingeschüchtert. Hatte er sich so sehr in Minako getäuscht? Seit Yaten und seine Brüder wieder auf die Erde zurück gekehrt waren, erschien Minako verletzlich und traurig. Eine Seite die ihm bis dorthin völlig fremd an ihr war.

Minako hatte befürchtet, das dieser Moment kommen würde. Der Moment in dem sie _ihm _gegenüber stehen würde und nicht weiß wie sie all ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung verbergen könnte. Doch trotz aller Zweifel konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde wurde ihr doch schmerzlich bewusst, wie stark ihre Gefühle für Yaten waren. Und jetzt kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sich all die Sehnsucht nach ihm durch ihren vergeblichen Versuch ihn zu verdrängen, bis ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Minako hörte ihr Herz deutlich schlagen. Seine Nähe löste in ihr Gefühlsdimensionen aus, die ihr selbst nicht bekannt waren.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, stand nun genau vor ihr. Minakos Herzschlag wurde immer heftiger, sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde jede Sekunde zerspringen. Nie zuvor war ihr dieser Blick von Yaten aufgefallen. Nie war sein Blick so sanft und zärtlich. Minako zuckte zusammen als er ihre Hand griff und sie umschloss. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, das alles hier kam ihr vor wie ein unendlicher Traum. All das was sie sich immer erträumte, stand dort genau vor ihr und schien endlich auch ihre Gefühle erwidern zu wollen. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen. Aus Angst aufzuwachen und mit Entsetzen festzustellen, das alles nur ein Traum war. Aus Angst diesen kostbaren Moment einfach zu verlieren und nicht festhalten zu können.

Zärtlich streichelte Yaten ihre Hand. „Mina...Minako, was hast du?", fragte er besorgt. Doch sie konnte nicht antworten. Sie senkte ihren Kopf zu Boden und weinte immer heftiger. Ihr Schluchzen hallte durch die Halle, durchbrach die unendliche Stille. „Minako...warum weinst du?" Doch keine Antwort kam über ihre Lippen, Es war der Moment, den sie sich so ewig erhofft hatte._ Er hielt ihre Hand._ Sie wollte diesen Moment nicht hergeben. Doch ihr Herz wusste, das dieser Augenblick vergehen würde.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Das letzte was sie fühlte war ein leichter Ruck, bevor sie sich in Yatens Armen wiederfand. Dieser umschloss ihren Rücken und drückte Minako dicht an seinen Körper. „Pscht...Alles wird gut.", flüsterte er leise. Minako wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, sie nahm seinen Duft war und die Wärme seinen Körpers. Leise hörte sie sein Herz schlagen. Sie hatte das Gefühl eine Ewigkeit in seinen Armen zu liegen. Fast erweckte es den Eindruck, diesen magischen Moment wirklich festhalten zu können. Yaten wurde leicht rosa um die Wangen als er ihren lieblichen Duft einatmete. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er fühlte sich völlig von seinen Gefühlen beherrscht, in seinem Kopf brachte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zusammen, alles drehte sich nur um _sie._ Dabei wusste er, das sein Verstand das ganz anders sah und gegen diese Gefühle rebellierte und sie verdrängte. Er lächelte kurz. _„Dann tu ich eben dieses eine Mal das, was mein Herz mir sagt."_, dachte er sich. _„Und eigentlich...ist das gar nicht so verkehrt."_ Er drückte Minako noch dichter an sich und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren.

WHUUUMMMM! Beide schreckten hoch und blickten sich mit erröteten Wangen an. „Was...was war das für ein Geräusch...?", fragte Yaten leise. Als Minako klar wurde, was es für ein Geräusch war, löste sie sich ruckartig aus Yatens Umarmung und stürmte zur Eingangstür, die anscheinend durch einen Windstoß zugefallen war. „Scheiße.", sagte sie nur kurz, sie war immer noch sichtlich von ihren Gefühlen benommen. Yaten kam zu ihr und starrte sie belustigt an. „Wieso scheiße? Die Tür ist doch nur zugefallen.", lächelte er und drückte die Türklinke nach unten. Doch es tat sich nichts. Er drückte nochmals, dann rüttelte er kräftig daran. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Warum ging diese verdammte Tür nicht auf? „Die klemmt doch hoffentlich nur!", entfuhr es ihm. „Nein..." „Wie nein?", fragte er geschockt. „Na nein eben. Die klemmt nicht." Yaten fasste sich an seinen Kopf, sein Verstand war vollends wieder zurück. „Na ja, was ist dann?" „Wenn die Tür sich schließt kann man sie nur noch von außen öffnen." Yatens Gesicht erstarrte. „Du machst wohl Witze." Minako seufzte : „Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Nur mit dem Schlüssel kann man sie von innen öffnen." „Und der Schlüssel..." „Steckt draußen." „Oh man Minako. Hast du kein Hirn zum denken? Warum nimmst du ihn nicht mit rein?" Da war er wieder, der alte Yaten. Minako wurde nun schmerzlich bewusst, das wohl doch alles nur ein flüchtiger Moment gewesen sein muss. Hätte sie sich auch denken können. Wie konnte sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick nur so täuschen lassen?

Yaten war rasend vor Wut, wie konnte dieses Mädchen nur so ruhig bleiben? Er blickte sie an, jedoch schien sie seinen Blick gar nicht zu registrieren. „Starr hier keine Löcher in die Luft sondern tu was.", fauchte er sie an. Sie blickte ihn zornig an. „Ach weißt du wie scheiß egal mir das ist, das diese verfickte Tür klemmt?" „Du scheinst den Ernst der Lage nicht zu verstehen. Schalte doch mal dein Hirn an!", schrie er sie an. „Ach weißt du was, leck mich! Blödmann du!", wetterte sie zurück und ging schnellen Schrittes in die Garderobe. Und ließ einen verdutzen Yaten zurück. Noch nie hatte er Konter von einem Mädchen bekommen. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen dermaßen angefahren und ihn beschimpft. Und gerade das _sie_ das machen würde. Er blickte ihr hinterher, sie war schon in der Umkleide verschwunden. Sie schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Früher ließen sie diese Sprüche von Yaten kalt, aber das Verhalten, welches sie gerade gezeigt hatte, verunsicherte ihn. Warum hat sie vorhin so fürchterlich geweint...? Was war nur los mit ihr. Schuldgefühle kamen in ihm hoch, hatte er sie verletzt? Er senkte seinen Kopf. Aber … wie sollten sie jetzt hier raus kommen?

Das Geräusch heran nahender Schritte holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich werde mal versuchen meine Trainerin anzurufen, die wohnt hier direkt um die Ecke.", meinte Minako und kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Yaten lächelte sie sanft an. Keine Reaktion von Minako, zu gekränkt war sie von seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber. „Was denkt sich der Kerl eigentlich? Erst tut er so auf nett und dann gibt er mir so einen Anranzer. Der spinnt doch!", hatte sie in der Umkleide geschimpft. „Und...", fragte Yaten gespannt. „Sie geht nicht ran. Versuchs doch mal bei deinen Brüdern oder so.", schlug Minako vor. „Ach nein, die sind schon schlafen.", meinte Yaten kleinlaut. Zu peinlich war es ihm, seinen Brüdern zu beichten das er bei Minako war und obendrein noch mit ihr eingeschlossen war. Ein Anruf kam für ihn nicht in Frage. „Die gehen um die Zeit schon schlafen?", fragte Minako misstrauisch und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Ja klar, das Proben und so macht uns alle ganz schön fertig.", versuchte sich Yaten zu rechtfertigen. „Ja ist klar." Minako glaubte ihm kein Stück und setzte sich auf die Bank. „Und was nun?" Yaten blickte sie gespannt an. „Na … was soll schon sein. Wir warten einfach bis uns eine Idee einfällt." , meinte Minako nur kurz. „Wie?" „Na irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen! Aber dafür muss ich nicht stehen, sondern kann mich auch hinsetzen." Yaten seufzte . Das Mädchen hatte es in sich. Gerade erschien sie ihm noch starrköpfiger als er selbst, und das soll schon was heißen. Er ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand.

Einige Momente herrschte wieder unendliche Stille zwischen den Beiden. Minako starrte in die Leere, ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie dachte nach. Wie zur Hölle sollten sie nur hier raus kommen? Sie konnten doch unmöglich die ganze Nacht in dieser Turnhalle verbringen, eine ganz und gar völlig absurde Vorstellung. Das Minako sich selbst Gedanken machte, wie sie aus dieser Situation raus kommen sollten, ließ sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken. Nur um Yatens Nerven richtig schön zu strapazieren. Das hatte er sich schließlich reiflich verdient. Minako konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären, was ging nur in diesem Jungen vor? Wahrscheinlich erwachte wohl für kurze Zeit sein Beschützerinstinkt als sie da so vor ihm stand, mit Tränen in den Augen. _Beschützerinstinkt? _Passte irgendwie nicht zu Yaten.

„Ist dir schon etwas eingefallen?", fragte Yaten mit ruhiger Stimmt und blickte sie dabei an, doch sie starrte weiter ins Leere und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Yaten beugte sich nach vorn und atmete genervt ein und aus. „Ich weiß das du genervt bist, das musst du mir nicht so deutlich zeigen.",meinte sie monoton. Doch eine Frage interessierte sie brennend. „Warum bist du hergekommen?" „Was...ach hier her meinst du?" „Ja genau. Du bist doch nicht aus Zufall hier lang gekommen oder?" Er überlegte kurz : „Na ich war nur ne Runde um die Häuser ziehen und da hab ich gesehen, das hier Licht brannte. Und ich habe mich gefragt welcher … verrückte Mensch..." Er lächelte sie an : „Wohl jetzt um die Uhrzeit noch Sport macht." Sie lächelte kurz und streckte sich : „Na ich. Ich trainiere jeden Abend hier." „Jeden Abend?" „Na ja, man will ja auch gut sein indem was man tut, oder hab ich nicht Recht?" Dabei schaute sie ihn eindringlich an, worauf er nur langsam nickte. „Und da ihr soviel probt um so gut zu sein wie ihr seit, sind deine Brüder wohl auch schon so zeitig müde.", dabei grinste sie, denn sie wusste genau, das dies nicht stimmte. Jetzt erst recht, weil Yaten verlegen zu Boden blickte. „Und warum bist du um die Häuser gezogen? Gab es Stress?" „Nein, eher nicht...Ich hatte Stress mit Physik." Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Minako sah ihn belustigt an : „Physik?" „Na ja, ich komm damit irgendwie nicht so richtig klar. Ich bin grottenschlecht darin." Er schwieg, nun hatte er die Gelegenheit sie zu fragen. Sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Würde er es schaffen seinen Stolz und sein Ego zu überwinden? …. Es war doch nur eine einfache Frage... „Sag mal, würdest du mir vielleicht helfen?", sagte er leise. Minako hielt inne, hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden? „Du...willst meine Hilfe...", fragte sie verunsichert und blickte ihn dabei verlegen an. „Na ja, du bist doch gut in Physik. Ich wollte fragen ob du mir mal deinen Hefter geben kannst." Ihre Blicke trafen sich, auch Yaten wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „...Ja natürlich kannst du." „Danke...das...das ist lieb." Stille. Minako verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Yaten schien wirklich noch komplizierter zu sein als sie selbst. „Kann er sich mal entscheiden, wie er sich gegenüber mir verhält...Entweder er soll durchgängig genervt von mir sein oder er soll durchgängig nett zu mir sein, aber nicht so ein Hin und Her. Das macht mich ja ganz küre.", dachte Minako so bei sich. „Ja klar kannst du gerne machen. Wenn du irgendwas nicht verstehen solltest, dann frage einfach nach." Mianko biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum musste sie auch gleich wieder so nett sein. Eigentlich wollte sie doch noch sauer auf ihn sein._Eigentlich_. Eigentlich wollte sie so viel. Ihn vergessen stand dabei natürlich im Vordergrund. Aber wahrscheinlich war das genauso unmöglich, wie lange auf ihn sauer zu sein. Minako würde den Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle sowieso nicht gewinnen können.

Vielleicht war es nun mal ihr Schicksal, einfach nur Freunde zu bleiben. Obwohl...waren sie eigentlich Freunde? Selbst diese Frage war ihr gerade nicht ganz eindeutig klar. Was waren sei eigentlich...Minako legte dabei ihren Kopf zur Seite und dachte angestrengt nach. Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen, Freunde zu sein. Also so richtige Freunde. Wie das klingt... Minako musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Dieser Gedanke hätte auch von einem kleinen, naiven Mädchen hätte kommen können.

„Übrigens...ich wollte vorhin nicht so böse zu dir sein..." Yaten biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Verstand hätte ihn gerade in Grund und Boden prügeln können, bewies er doch noch nur sehr ungern Schwäche und sah eigene Fehler ungern ein. Aber sein Herz hielt es wohl für das Richtige. Minako war überrascht von dieser Aussage. Doch sie wurde leicht rosa an ihren Wangen : „Ach na ja..." Sie hielt kurz inne : „So nett war ich ja auch nicht gerade zu dir." Beide mussten grinsen. _„Ja...vielleicht sind wir einfach dafür bestimmt Freunde zu sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."_ , dachte Minako leise bei sich selbst.

„Na ja, der Gedanke hier … örm ...gefangen zu sein, hat eine leichte Panik bei mir verursacht. Ich schätze mal deswegen...war ich so sauer."

Minako blickte zur Tür : „Stimmt, da war ja noch ein Problem." , sagte sie leise und schaute ratlos zu Yaten.


	6. Chapter 6

Die zahlreichen Lichter der Hochhäuser ließen die Stadt erleuchten. Trotz der Dunkelheit säumten eine Vielzahl von Menschen die Gehwege. Und in mitten dieses Menschen lief das Mädchen mit den zwei blonden Zöpfen. Bunny fühlte sich erschöpft. Noch nie hatten sie so lange bei Rei gelernt, noch nie war ihr Kopf so vollgefüllt mit Wissen. Obwohl sie die böse Vorahnung hatte, das sich dieses Wissen morgen früh, wenn sie die Augen aufschlagen würde, wieder aus ihrem Kopf verflüchtigt haben würde. Sie seufzte, blieb an einem Schaufenster stehen. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie all die süßen Leckereien dort im Fenster angrinsten. Unweigerlich griff sie in ihre Hosentasche, holte das letzte Kleingeld raus und ging in den Laden. Eine freundliche Frau begrüßte Bunny. Diese lief unzählige Male die Regale auf und ab. Nach dem fast vierstündigen Lernmarathon füllte sie sich schlapp, was sie jetzt dringend brauchte war Zucker. Egal in welcher Form oder Farbe. Hauptsache Zucker. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für eine Tüte Bonbons und Reiscracker, die mit Schokolade überzogen waren.

Mit ihrem frisch erworbenen Nervenfutter setzte sich Bunny auf eine Bank im nahegelegenen Park. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so einen Heißhunger auf Süßigkeiten gehabt zu haben. Sie blickte zum Himmel, legte dabei ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie zuckte zusammen als ein Regentropfen ihre Stirn traf und auf ihrem Gesicht abperlte. Bunny schloss ihren Augen. Sie lauschte den Geräuschen um sie herum. Schritte von Menschen die schnell durch den Park liefen, Vögel die zwitscherten, während sie sich ein Versteck vor dem nahenden Regen suchten. Plötzlich sah sie ein Bild vor sich, ein sehr klares, detailliertes Bild. Ein Satz schoss durch ihren Kopf. „Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?" Erschrocken riss Bunny ihre Augen auf, ihr Herz zuckte zusammen, ihr Blick schwelgte ins Leere. Jetzt sah sie das Bild noch klarer vor sich.

Flashback

Der Regen prasselte auf den Boden des Schuldaches. Die Regentropfen perlte auf seiner Haut ab, fielen zu Boden. Sein Blick war eindringlich, als ob er durch sie hindurch sehen konnte. Als ob er all ihren Schmerz sehen konnte, als ob ihr geschundenes Herz genau sehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen, vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen. Ewig verweilte dieser Augenblick. Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand ihre Schulter berührte. Bunny weitete ihre Augen, ihr Schluchzen durchdrang die Stille, die sich um die beiden gelegt hatte. Er öffnete langsam seinen Mund. Die Worte die er sagte, ließen ihr Herz zusammen zucken. „Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?"

Flashback Ende.

Bunny senkte ihren Kopf, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Immer wieder hallte sein Satz durch ihren Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. „Er war doch nicht wirklich zurück gekommen...nur wegen mir...?", sagte sie leise. Sie dachte an ihn. Ein wollig, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie dachte an sein Lächeln, an seine Stimme, an diese unglaublich blauen Augen. _„Seiya..."_ Das Gefühl wurde stärker, je mehr sie an ihn dachte, je detailgetreuer sie sein Bild vor Augen hatte. Hatte sie sich damals falsch entschieden. _War er doch gut genug für sie...?_ Zweifel machten sich in ihr breit, vermischten sich mit dem wollig, warmen Gefühl. War die Liebe, nach der sie sich im Moment so sehnte, doch näher als sie dachte? Hatten Minako und die anderen Recht?

Sie war benommen von ihren Gefühlen. Erst das Erklingen einer bekannten Stimme ließ sie zusammen schrecken. „Schätzchen...was machst du hier so allein? Du bist ja völlig durchnässt..." Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, das Blut schoss in ihre Wangen. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf. Er blickte sie an, lächelte warm und hielt seinen Schirm über sie. Jetzt erst merkte sie, wie durchnässt ihre Kleidung war und an ihrem Körper klebte. Es fühlte sich kalt an. „Seiya?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Steh erst einmal aus, du holst dir noch den Tod auf der nassen Bank." Er zog sie sanft hoch, beide standen nun unter dem großen Regenschirm, blickten sich an. „Schätzchen … was machst du hier so allein?" , fragte er nochmals besorgt. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie zitterte, die Regentropfen perlten von ihrer Haut ab. Vorsichtig drückte er ihr den Regenschirm in die Hand, zog seine Strickjacke aus und legte sie ihr über die Schulter. „So, damit du nicht frieren musst Schätzchen." Bunny lächelte ihn an. „Danke, du bist lieb." Sie kuschelte sich in die Jacke, nahm seinen Duft wahr, der von der Jacke ausging. Sie spürte seine Nähe, spürte die Wärme seines Körpers. Als er ihr den Regenschirm wieder abnahm, berührte er sanft ihre Hand. Über ihren Rücken lief ein warmer Schauer, leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein. Ohne Vorwarnung drückte sie ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen. Seiya wurde rot um die Nase, er spürte sie ganz deutlich. Jede Erhebung ihres wundervollen Körpers spürte er durch sein T-Shirt hindurch. Sie entfachte ein unermessliches Feuer in ihm. Er legte seine Arme sanft um sie, drückte sie näher an sich. Er wollte sie für sich gewinnen. Er wollte sein Schätzchen nie mehr loslassen, für immer bei ihr bleiben. Sie beschützen, ihr Geborgenheit schenken. Er wollte doch einfach nur... _Gut genug für sie sein._

„Schätzchen...", flüsterte er leise. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es wird spät." Er nahm ihre Hand. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Sie waren zu benommen von ihren Gefühlen, die sie in der Stille des Abends übermannt hatten. „Wir haben so lange bei Rei gelernt, deshalb war ich so spät noch unterwegs, weißt du.", durchbrach Bunnys Stimme das Schweigen. „Lernt ihr immer so lange?", er blickte sie belustigt an. „Na ja, nein. Wir haben ja nicht die ganze Zeit gelernt." „Na das hätte mich auch gewundert." „Du Seiya, beantwortest du mir eine Frage." Er schaut sie verwirrt an und nickte. „Warum seit ihr zurück gekommen? Wir fünf haben heftig über diese Frage diskutiert, aber sind zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.", meinte sie leicht beschämt. „Na ja weißt du...wir hatten einfach Sehnsucht. Nach dem Leben hier." Er konnte ihr jetzt ja schlecht beichten, das er seine Brüder ab dem ersten Tag auf Euphe angefleht hatte, wieder zurück zu kehren. Und der einzige Grund warum er das tat war _sein _Schätzchen. Ein Leben ohne sie war unvorstellbar für ihn. Es war ihm egal, ob sie ihn liebte oder nicht. Er wollte einfach nur ihre Nähe spüren, egal wie weh es tun würde. Und egal, wie sehr es schmerzen würde, sein Schätzen mit...Mamoru zu sehen. Er wollte kein Leben ohne sie. Und all dies...konnte er ihr unmöglich hier beichten. „Ich freue mich das ihr wieder hier seit.", lächelte sie schüchtern. „Wir freuen uns auch...wieder bei euch zu sein." In Gedanken führte er diesen Satz fort : „Ich freue mich so sehr, wieder bei dir zu sein." Dabei drückte er ihre Hand etwas fester und zog somit ihren Körper näher zu ihm. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Der Regen hatte sich gelegt, die Luft war klar und lau. Bunny hatte sich noch nicht von Seiyas Hand gelöst. Bunny schien sich nicht gegen seine Nähe wehren zu wollen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sie zunehmend seine Nähe suchte. War da vielleicht doch noch etwas? Ein Funken Hoffnung? Er hatte den Glauben nie aufgegeben, das sein Schätzchen irgendwann einmal das Selbe für ihn empfinden würde. Sollte es jetzt soweit sein...Sollte Seiya am Ziel seines sehnlichsten Traumes ankommen sein? Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Du Schätzchen sag mal...Was ist eigentlich...mit deinem Freund?" Er hatte Angst, durch diese Frage, all die Schönheit dieses Momentes zu zerstören. Doch er konnte und wollte auf die Antwort nicht länger warten. „Na ja...Er ist weg weißt du. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte." Bunny lächelte leicht, wollte aber die Nähe zu Seiya nicht hergeben und hielt weiterhin an seiner Hand fest. Seiya schwieg. Es war einfach der falsche Moment, unnötige Fragen zu stellen. „Weißt du Schätzchen...Irgendwann machen wir mal wieder so einen tollen Ausflug wie damals okay?" „Schenkst du mir dann auch wieder so einen kleinen, rosa Teddybär?", fragte sie voller Vorfreude. Er lächelte sie sanft an : „Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen." In diesem Moment klingelte Bunnys Handy. Hastig durchwühlte sie ihre Tasche, um ihr Handy ausfindig zu machen, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. „Hallo...Oh hey was..." Bunnys Augen weiteten sich. „Wie...du hast dich in der Turnhalle eingeschlossen?" Stille. Bunny seufzte tief durch. „Okay, ich komme zur Turnhalle und hole dich da raus." Seiya blickte Bunny fragend an, als diese ihr Telefon weg legte. „Wer war das?" „Minako. Sie hat sich wohl in die Turnhalle eingeschlossen." Seiya konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „Wie hat sie das geschafft?" Bunny, die unweigerlich mitlachen musste : „Ja das kann ich dir auch nicht so genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall geh ich jetzt zu ihr...Irgendjemand muss sie ja da raus holen." „Gut dann begleite ich dich.", meinte Seiya kurz entschlossen. Bunny gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte los. Seiya erstarrte und strich mit seiner Hand über die eben geküsste Stelle. _„Bin ich etwa … doch gut genug für sie..." _Bunny drehte sich um und lächelte ihn mit ihrem Strahlelächeln an. „Na komm, wir müssen Minako befreien.", rief sie ihm zu. Und so machten sich beide auf den Weg.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Yaten mit großen Augen. „Na das sie vorbei kommt, kann aber noch dauern. Bunny ist nicht gerade die Schnellste." Minako und Yaten verbrachten nun mittlerweile fast zwei Stunden in der Turnhalle. „Kommt sie allein?" „Wer Bunny...? Ja ich denke mal schon. Wieso fragst du Yaten?" „Na nur so.", sagte er kurz und wurde leicht rot. Minako musste schmunzeln. „Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein mit mir hier drin fest zu sitzen.", stichelte sie. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. „Was hast du vor?", wollte Yaten neugierig wissen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie müssen wir uns ja beschäftigen bis Bunny hier ist." Yaten wurde unruhig. „Na aber sie wird doch bald hier sein..." „Na ja, wie gesagt Bunny ist nicht gerade die Schnellste. Aber keine Angst, bis morgen früh ist sie bestimmt hier.", sagte Minako und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Yaten musste ebenfalls lachen. „Na ja, so sehr verlaufen wird sie sich ja nicht.", entgegnete dieser und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Hach, jetzt sag doch mal was du machen möchtest?", wollte Minako ungeduldig wissen. „Ich will nach Hause gehen und mich in mein Bett legen." „Na wenn du dich nicht amüsieren möchtest dann eben nicht.", meinte Minako leicht beleidigt. Sie ging in den Geräteraum. Yaten ließ sie verdutzt stehen. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und atmete tief ein. „Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor?", fragte er sich selbst, doch musste er unweigerlich grinsen. Dieses Mädchen war schon eine Wucht... In diesem Moment erblickte er sie. „Was...hast du da?..." „Na ein Trampolin! Was ganz tolles!", sagte Minako begeistert. Vor dem Trampolin platzierte sie eine große Matte, die eigentlich an der Wand stand. „Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?" Yaten blickte ungläubig auf Minakos Konstruktion. „Ich habe etwas vor, was wir sonst nicht machen dürfen." „Na dann kann es ja nichts gutes sein." „Gucke einfach zu und lass es auf dich wirken.", sagte Minako frech und zog ihre Schuhe schnell aus. Yaten setzte sich auf den Boden. Er beobachtete sie. Wie sie unbefangen und voller Freude auf dem Trampolin umher sprang. Wie sie lachte. Wie ihre Augen leuchteten. Es schien als würde sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Ihre Haare flogen wild durch die Luft, der Klang ihres Lachens hallte durch die gesamte Turnhalle. Yaten legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. So ein Mädchen ist ihm wirklich noch nie begegnet. _Nein_... Wirklich noch nie. Sie faszinierte ihn einfach, mit ihrem ganzen Wesen...Mit ihrer ganzen Art.

„Und jetzt passe auf!", rief Minako Yaten zu. Sie sprang mit voller Kraft vom Trampolin und plumpste auf die Matte. Yaten musste grinsen. Auf solche Idee konnte auch nur sie kommen. Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch und kniete sich auf die Matte. „Machst du mit?", fragte sie direkt und lachte ihn an. Sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Na gut aber nur einmal okay?" , verhandelte er. „Ja okay, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe." _Wollte er überhaupt, das sie ihn in Ruhe ließ? _Yaten erkannte sich in diesem Moment gerade selbst nicht wieder. Hatte es Minako etwa geschafft ihn so sehr … zu verzaubern. Solche Ausdrücke kannte er selbst von sich noch nicht. Was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Sie hatte ihn echt aus der Bahn geworfen, das stand schon mal fest.

Beide standen sich auf dem Trampolin gegenüber. Minako reichte ihm die Hände. „Dann haben wir beide mehr Halt." Als sich ihre Hände berührten, schlugen die Herzen der Beiden einige Takte höher. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, Yaten erkannte die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen. „So und jetzt ganz langsam anfangen zu springen.", sagte sie leise. Zu Minakos Überraschung bewies Yaten sehr viel Geschicklichkeit. „Hey du bist ja richtig gut!" Nach diesem Satz musst sie erst einmal wieder kurz Luftholen. Beide mussten lachen, Yaten schien sichtlich Spaß zu haben. Er ließ ihre Hände nicht los. „Ich springe jetzt ab." Das war das letzte was er hörte, bevor er sich auf der Matte wiederfand. Er blickte zur Seite. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er Minako immer noch fest. Sie lag dort, er sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb auf und ab hob. Ihr Atem war regelmäßig. Er legte sich zur Seite um sie besser betrachten zu können. Sie schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Yaten ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Blick traf auf seinen. Augenblicklich wollte sie in diesem Blick, in diesen Augen versinken. _„Nur Freunde...", _pochte es in ihrem Kopf, während sich ihre Blicke vertieften. Sie drehte sich zu ihm auf die Seite, ließ seine Hand nicht los. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Körper voneinander. Doch Yaten konnte deutlich die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren. _„Nur Freunde...!"_ , pochte es auch in seinem Kopf. Langsam strich Minako mit ihrem Finger über sein Gesicht. Strich über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Beide waren gefangen in diesem unendlichen Moment. Niemand durfte diesen Moment zerstören...

„Minako , ich bin ….Yaten?", stutze Bunny, die aus dem Nichts in der Tür der Turnhalle stand und leicht erschrocken auf ihre Freundin blickte. Yaten und Minako ließen abrupt voneinander ab. „Yaten, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Minako hatte gar nicht erzählt...das sie Gesellschaft hat.", schmunzelte Bunny. Minako, immer noch mit hoch totem Kopf, zog sich rasch ihre Schuhe an. „Na dann haben wir ja jetzt Glück das du da bist und uns hier raus holen kannst. Hab ich Recht Yaten." Keine Reaktion. „Yaten?", fragten Bunny und Minako zu gleich. Dieser stütze seinen Kopf leicht von der Matte ab und hob seinen Daumen nach oben. Zu benommen war er von diesem Augenblick, den er gerade erlebt hatte. Zu benommen war er von Minakos unglaublicher Anziehungskraft. „Bunny alles okay?" Seiya streckte seinen Kopf in die Turnhalle. „Hey Minako, kriegen wir jetzt eine Belohnung das wir dich befreit haben?" Minako blickte ihn belustigt an. „Eine Belohnung? Sagt mal..." Minako verschränkte ihre Arme. „Warum seit ihr überhaupt gemeinsam hier? Hattet ihr ein Date oder so?" Bunny winkte nervös mit der Hand. „Aber nein, wir sind uns nur zufällig begegnet...Außerdem was machst du mit Yaten hier...und das auch noch eingeschlossen." Seiyas Augen weiteten sich. „Wie mein Bruder ist auch hier?" Yaten atmete tief ein und erhob sich dann von der Matte um auf die drei zuzugehen. Das sein Bruder jetzt auch noch hier war, war ihm durch aus peinlich. „Na ja, ihr habt doch gesagt ich soll sie fragen wegen Physik. Und dann hab ich das getan, und dann...war die Tür zu.", versuchte er mit einer leicht rosa Nase zu erklären. „Und das sollen wir dir jetzt abnehmen ja?" , fragte Seiya, wobei er seinen Bruder fies angrinste. „Ja man.", zischte er. „Okay Leute, es ist wohl besser wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Der Tag war lang.", schlug Bunny vor. „Wartet kurz ich muss noch das Trampolin und die Matte wegräumen.", sagte Minako. „Ich helfe dir Mina. Jungs ihr könnt ja schon mal vorgehen, wir kommen dann gleich", entgegnete Bunny. Als die beiden Jungs die Turnhalle verlassen hatten, fing Bunny an ihre Freundin auszufragen. „Hör zu Bunny, es war genauso wie er es gesagt hat." „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Nein. Nein. Nein." „Und wenn ich es dir doch sage. Doch. Doch. Doch.", lachte Minako. „Aber du hast so gute Laune, trotz ihm. Das ist etwas verdächtig." Minako hielt inne. „Ich habe Sport gemacht, da bin gut drauf. Das ist vollkommen normal. Und jetzt stell hier nicht so viele Fragen, sondern helfe mir lieber." „Dafür das ich dir geholfen habe, bist du aber nicht sehr nett zu mir.", schmollte Bunny. Minako grinste sie an : „Ach liebste Bunny, würdest du mir bitte helfen." Bunny überlegte kurz : „Ja schon besser." Beide Mädchen mussten lachen. Und nach wenigen Minuten gesellten sich die zwei Mädels zu den Jungs, die schon am Schultor standen. Minako musste grinsen als sie Seiya sah. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?" „Nein Seiya, aber ich bin erstaunt das du noch wach bist." Seiya blickte sie verwirrt sein. „Na wieso sollte ich schon im Bett sein?" Minako blickte zu Yaten, dieser lächelte nur verlegen. „Hey, wieso lacht ihr? Ich will nicht dumm sterben." „Ach Bruder, es gibt einfach Dinge die du nicht wissen musst.", meinte Yaten und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Tzz, das finde ich jetzt nicht sehr nett von euch zwei.", bemerkte Seiya. „Schätzchen, wollen wir nach Hause gehen?" „Ja, und was ist mit den anderen Beiden?", wollte Bunny wissen. „Die lassen wir hier. Die machen sich lustig über mich, das ist mir unsympathisch.", dabei musste er selbst unweigerlich lachen. „Leute es ist spät. Lasst uns gehen.", schlug Yaten vor. Es war kühl geworden, ein leichter Wind wehte, als die vier ihren Weg nach Hause antraten.


	7. Chapter 7

„Meine Güte, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Da war nichts.", stöhnte Yaten genervt, als er die Küche betrat. „Yaten ich habe ja wohl Augen im Kopf.", versuchte Seiya sich zu rechtfertigen. Er lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und nahm sich die Cola Flasche. „Dann benutze die Augen im Kopf für wichtige Dinge und nicht für Dinge, die dich nichts angehen!", fauchte Yaten. „Außerdem hat Taiki doch gesagt du sollst nicht so viel Cola trinken." „Jetzt fange du nicht auch noch mit dem Mist an. Und versuche nicht, vom Thema abzulenken. Natürlich geht mich das Liebesleben von meinem Bruder was an." , grinste der Schwarzhaarige belustigt. Yaten wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Welches Liebesleben?" „Na das von dir und Minako." „Was für Synapsen sind denn bei dir falsch gekoppelt? Manchmal tickst du echt nicht ganz richtig.", bemerkte Yaten und strich sich mit seiner Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was wäre wohl passiert wenn wir nicht dazu gekommen wären." ,stichelte Seiya weiter. „Du übertriffst dich heute mal wieder selbst im Scheiße erzählen. Ist dir das gerade bewusst?", fragte Yaten mit einem leicht abwertenden Ton. Seiya ging zu ihm und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ach komm schon. Was ist so schlimm daran, das du auf sie stehst." „Hallo Wand hier spricht Tapete.", murmelte Yaten leise. Sein Bruder blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Wie...Wand und Tapete?" „Hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich habe kein Interesse an Minako. Das hatte ich noch nie und werde es auch nie haben. Wir sind Freunde, das ist alles. Verstanden? Oder soll ich dir das nochmal schriftlich nachreichen, damit du es auf dich wirken lassen kannst?", witzelte Yaten, doch Seiya boxte ihn nur leicht in die Rippe. „Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen! Und was meinte Minako eigentlich damit, das ich noch wach sei? Den Witz habe ich nicht verstanden." Seiya blickte seinen kleinen Bruder fragend an, doch der wollte seine faule Ausrede nur ungern zugeben. „Ach weißt du, das kann ich dir jetzt auch nicht so genau sagen. Du weißt doch wie sie manchmal ist." Ungläubig blickte Seiya zu Yaten. „Na ja, ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ich habe einen tierischen Hunger! Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" „Essen klingt gut. Hat Taiki nicht irgend so einen Auflauf gemacht?", dabei öffnete Yaten den Kühlschrank. „Stimmt, der war im übrigen echt total lecker.", entgegnete Seiya, während er schon mal Teller bereitstellte. „Aber der ist nicht mehr hier drin. Habt ihr ihn aufgegessen?" Seiya blickte stutzig drein. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Da war noch fast die Hälfte übrig geblieben." „Hier ist aber kein Auflauf im Kühlschrank.", stellte Yaten fest. „Das kann nicht sein. Guck nochmal richtig nach." „Ich werde ja nicht irgendwelche Wurst – und Käseverpackungen mit einem Auflauf verwechseln.", schmunzelte Yaten. „Mach mal Platz und lass mich gucken.", und drängelte sich mit Yaten vor dem Kühlschrank. „Stimmt du hast Recht, da ist kein Auflauf mehr." „Hab ich dir doch gesagt, aber nein. Der Herr will ja wieder nicht auf mich hören." „Seiya? Yaten?" Die zwei drehten sich um und blickten ihren großen Bruder an. „Hey Taiki, haben wir dich geweckt?", fragte Yaten. Doch Taiki winkte nur nervös mit der Hand : „Ach nein, ihr doch nicht. Was macht ihr hier überhaupt?" „Örm...lass mal überlegen. Ach jetzt wo du so fragst fällt es mir wieder ein. Wir wohnen hier.", grinste Seiya. „Und wir waren auf der Suche nach dem Auflauf, aber der ist weg.", stellte Yaten fest. Taiki kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Ach wisst ihr...Den habe ich aufgegessen." „Wie? Alles?", Seiya blickte seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. „Ja, ich hatte plötzlich so einen großen Hunger. So, wollt ihr nicht auf eure Zimmer gehen? Es ist schon spät.", entgegnete Taiki und ging in den Flur. Seiya und Yaten blickten sich verwirrt an. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" „Kein Plan, aber er wirkt leicht nervös und etwas zerstreut.", stellte Yaten fest. „Warum will er uns auf unsere Zimmer schicken?" „Er wird doch nicht etwa...?" Die beiden mussten grinsen. „Mädchenbesuch haben.", schmunzelte Seiya. „Lass es uns doch raus finden." Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gingen sie in den Flur. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!", sagte Taiki und öffnete schon die Zimmertüren seiner Brüder. „Sag mal, warum hast du es denn so eilig?", fragte Yaten. „Wie eilig?" „Du hältst schon unsere Zimmertüren auf, das ist sehr auffällig. Hast du etwas zu verheimlichen?", wollte Seiya wissen und musste innerlich grinsen. Taiki wurde auf der Stelle rot wie eine Tomate. „Aber nein wie kommt ihr denn darauf. Ich würde doch nie..." „Taiki, sind deine Brüder gekommen?" Stille. Die drei Jungs drehten sich um und Taiki wollte augenblicklich im Boden versinken. „Amy, was für eine Überraschung. Taiki hat uns gar nicht gesagt das er Besuch hat.", entgegnete Seiya und klopfte Taiki mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Schulter. „Warum hat er euch nichts gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. „Das steht jetzt hier ja nicht zur Debatte. Amy und ich sind am lernen und Schulstoff aufholen. So, ist eure Neugierig jetzt gestillt?" „Ja klar. Nur hättest du uns das auch gleich sagen können." , meinte Yaten und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ja weil dein komisches Verhalten war überhaupt nicht auffällig.", stellte Seiya fest. „Wieso, welches Verhalten?", wollte Amy gespannt wissen. „Er war total nervös und wollte uns auf unsere Zimmer schicken.", sagte Seiya belustigt. Amy musste lachen. Taiki hätte seinen Bruder am liebsten erwürgt, doch er wollte vor Amy nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. „Eh das jetzt hier noch mehr ausartet, bringe ich dich zur Tür Amy. Danke für deine Hilfe." Amy wurde leicht rosa und blickte zu Boden. „Gerne und wenn du noch etwas brauchst, musst du einfach nochmal fragen.", entgegnete sie leise. Amy holte schnell ihre Sachen und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Tzz, kaum sind die Brüder aus dem Haus, lädt er die Mädels ein.", grinste Seiya und blickte den beiden hinterher. „Vielleicht haben wir ein völlig falsches Bild von unserem Bruder." „Ach egal, lasst uns in Bett gehen. Es ist spät geworden."

Yaten zog die Vorhänge seines Zimmers zu. Das schwache Licht seiner Nachttischlampe durchflutete den Raum. Mit einem langen Seufzer ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er dachte an die Worte seines Bruder. „Liebesleben...Mit Minako. Der spinnt doch." Rücklinks ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, streckte seine Arme zur Seite. Doch, was wäre wohl passiert wenn Seiya und Bunny nicht gekommen wären? Noch nie war Yaten einem Mädchen so nah gekommen. Hätten sie sich _geküsst_ ? Dieses Wort blieb in seinem Kopf hängen. Er blickte zur Seite, sah sie plötzlich dort liegen. Mit all ihren liebreizenden Seiten. Mit ihren klaren blauen Augen, mit ihren leicht rosa Wangen. Er verspürte deutlich die Wärme, die durch seinen Körper strömte. Er verspürte sein Herz, das schneller pochte und er verspürte das Bedürfnis...sie zu küssen. Schlagartig schreckte er hoch. Er blickte sich um, er blickte zur Seite. Er war in seinem Zimmer, er war allein. Ihr Bild vor seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er setzte sich auf. Er fühlte sich benommen, hatte Mühe seinen Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten. Dieses Mädchen ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Immer wieder zog sie ihn in ihren Bann, immer wieder spürte er die Anziehungskraft zu ihr. Dabei waren sie doch nur Freunde. _Freunde. _Er blieb einige Minuten sitzen, schwelgte in Gedanken. Als er aufstand, fühlten sich seine Beine schwer an. Der Weg in sein Bad erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Dort angekommen zog er sein T-Shirt aus und wollte es in den Wäschekorb werfen. Doch er hielt inne.Er nahm einen süßlichen, lieblichen Duft wahr. _Ihren_ Duft. Er lächelte leicht. Schon wieder schlich sie sich in seine Gedanken, und er wollte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er wollte ihr Bild festhalten, warum auch immer er das tun wollte. Warum auch immer er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte, warum auch immer er sie küssen wollte. _Warum auch immer._ Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor das kalte Duschwasser seinen Körper herunter prasselte.

Minako legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern. Nur von einem knappen Höschen und einem BH bekleidet, stand sie dort. Ihre großen Augen blickten in den Spiegel. Lange betrachtete sie sich, drehte sich nach allen Seiten. Dann blieb sie stehen, begutachtete jeden Zentimeter ihren Körpers. „Wenn er mich nicht haben will, dann eben nicht.", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und stütze ihre Hände auf dem Waschbecken vor ihr auf. Sie dachte an ihn, an ihre Begegnung in der Turnhalle, an seine Nähe. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich für sie interessiert, schon damals nicht. Warum sollte sich das jetzt geändert haben? Sie glaubte nicht daran, das der Vorfall in der Turnhalle eine tiefere, gefühlsmäßige Wirkung auf Yaten hatte. Auf Minako hatte es das , keine Frage. Doch versuchte sie sich zwingend klar zu machen, das alles nur ein reiner Zufall war und kein tieferer Sinn dort hinter steckte. Wieder blickte sie in den Spiegel. Sie lächelte. Vom Trübsal blasen hatte Minako gestrichen die Nase voll. Sie verließ das Badezimmer, doch bevor sie das Licht ausschaltete blieb sie stehen und grinste nochmals breit. „Na ja, aber ne ziemlich geile Sau ist er schon, der Yaten.", sagte sie leise. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer musste sie nochmals über diesen Satz lachen.

Minako hatte sich einen warmen Kakao gemacht und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden ihres Zimmer. Es war bereits spät. Um sie herum lagen lauter Blätter, die Minako versuchte mit verkrampfter und angestrengter Miene zu ordnen. „Ich Trottel ich. Ich schaffe es doch niemals meinen Physikhefter zu ordnen." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und betrachtet die kleinen Zeichnungen an den Rändern der Blätter. Typisch Minako eben. Hätte sie gewusst, das sie ihren Hefter irgendwann einmal Yaten in die Hände geben würde, hätte sie ihre fragwürdigen Zeichenkünste sicher unterlassen. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht irgendwelche großen Herzen mit seinem Namen drin aufgezeichnet. Hatte sie doch nicht oder ? Hastig überblickte sie alle Blätter, doch diese Peinlichkeit schien ihr erspart zu bleiben.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde war es ihr endlich gelungen ihren Hefter in eine geordnete Reihenfolge zu bringen. Sie ließ sich rücklings auf den Boden fallen, streckte ihren Körper. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor null Uhr.

Die Wohnung war still, Minako war allein. Wie fast immer. Allein. Ihre Mutter war auf irgendwelchen geschäftlichen Reisen. Sie dachte nicht viel über die Gründe der Mutter, die diese hatte nicht zu Hause zu sein, nach. Es war ihr mit der Zeit egal geworden, schnell wurde das selbstständige Leben zum Alltag für Minako. Wie an so vielen Abenden lag das Mädchen nun allein auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Das Licht war gedämmt. Sie hörte Artemis Tapsen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er auf das Sofa sprang und sich schnurrend an ihre Beine kuschelte. Ehe sie einen letzten klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fielen ihre Augen zu und sie versank im Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Minako durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie gähnte und streckte sich gemütlich, wobei beinahe ihr weißer Kater Artemis vom Sofa gepurzelt wäre. Nur sehr mühsam konnte sich Minako überwinden aus ihrer warmen Decke in das kalte Wohnzimmer zu krabbeln. Schnell rannte sie zum Fenster, um sich von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln zu lassen. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam, wäre sie beinahe auf den Physikhefter drauf getreten. „Ach Minako.", schimpfte sie zu sich selbst. „Das du auch immer alles auf dem Boden liegen lassen musst." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Schnell fasste sie den Entschluss, Yaten den Hefter so schnell wie möglich vorbei zu bringen. Mit anderen Worten …. Sofort. Vorausgesetzt war natürlich, das die drei Jungs jetzt nach ihrer Rückkehr immer noch in der selben Wohnung wohnten, die Minako als Adresse bekannt war. Sie schnappte sich den Hefter um ihn in ihre Tasche zu packen und setzte dann ihre morgendliche Routine mit einem Abstecher in der Küche fort. Dort angekommen, schnappte sie sich eine Schüssel und befüllte diese mit einer großen Portion Müsli, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. „Ja Aino hier." Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete sich Bunny. „Guten Morgen Minako." „Hey Bunny, du bist schon wach?", fragte Minako, während sie gekonnt mit einer Hand die Milch über ihr Müsli goss. „Na ja, aber natürlich. Du wir treffen uns dann vor dem Konzert heute Abend noch bei Rei ja?", meinte Bunny. „Geht in Ordnung. Sag mal weißt du ob die Jungs eine neue Adresse haben?" „Minako warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Bunny neugierig. „Nur so.", sagte Minako kurz. „Das glaub ich dir nicht." „Na du weißt doch, das Yaten mein Physikzeug haben will, und da wollte ich das eben gern vorbeibringen." „Ach na dann. Du ich weiß nicht ob die noch die selbe Adresse haben. Wieso kommst du eigentlich darauf das ich das wissen könnte?" „Da du ja viel mit Seiya zu tun hast, dachte ich eben du weißt das." „Soll das eine Anspielung auf irgendwas sein, liebste Minako?" „Das war nur eine Feststellung.", grinste Minako und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile. „Ja das würde ich jetzt auch sagen." Beide Mädchen mussten lachen. „Gut meine Hübsche, also das wollte ich dir nur sagen, also zwecks Treffen und so." „Danke, du bist lieb. Dann weiß ich Bescheid." „Und du erledige deine Aufgabe. Hast du deinen Hefter vorher sortiert?" „Was ist das denn bitte für eine Frage? Ja na klar hab ich das gemacht." „Jetzt muss er das also nur noch verstehen." „Genau, das wird er ja hoffentlich hinbekommen." „Wenn nicht wirst du eben seine private Nachhilfelehrerin." Minako wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, was Bunny ja zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. „Ich wette du wirst gerade rot.", lachte Bunny am anderen Ende. „Na sicherlich nicht. Also das mit der Nachhilfe. Und das andere auch." „Lügen haben kurze Beine liebste Minako." „Es wäre sinnvoller wenn wir dieses Telefonat jetzt erst einmal beenden." Die beiden Mädchen kicherten und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander.

Yaten klopfte an die Badezimmertür. „Man Seiya, mach mal Lack hier." „Was?" Yaten hörte wie sein Bruder die Dusche ausstellte. „Ich hab gesagt du sollst dich beeilen! Es leben zufälliger Weise noch mehr Leute hier in der Wohnung die alle mal duschen wollen." „Ja reg dich ab , ich bin gleich draußen!" Kopfschüttelnd ging Yaten ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Unsere nächste Wohnung hat definitiv drei Bäder.", sagte er genervt und zappte sich durchs Fernsehprogramm. Bei einem Musiksender stoppte er und drückte seinen Körper in die weichen Kissen des Sofas. Da öffnete sich auch schon die Badezimmertür und Seiya betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Das Bad ist frei für dich gnädiger Herr.", grinste er. Yaten schaute über die Lehne des Sofas zu seinem Bruder. „Schön das du mit deinen nassen Füßen durch die ganze Bude rennen musst. Du weißt doch wie pingelig Taiki bei solchen Sachen ist.", sagte er in einem gleichgültigen Ton. „Erst hämmerst du wie so ein Irrer gegen die Badtür, das ich mich auch ja beeilen soll und dann..." Yaten unterbrach seinen Bruder. „Das du dir nicht richtig die Füße abtrocknen kannst, hat ja nicht wirklich was damit zu tun." „Doch ich wollte dich nicht noch länger warten lassen." Seiya schmiss Yaten ein trockenes Handtuch entgegen. Dieser musste grinsen. „Du bist echt ein Spinner." „Ja liegt eben in der Familie." Die Brüder mussten lachen. Kurz bevor Yaten die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete blickte er nochmals zu Seiya. „Aber du bist der größte Spinner der Familie, eindeutig." Noch eh Seiya ein Sofakissen nach ihm werfen konnte, verschwand Yaten im Bad. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen wer hier der größte Spinner ist.", rief er ihm nach.

Kurz nachdem sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Seiya schaute verdutzt. Normalerweise erwarteten sie Vormittags nie Besuch. Schnell zog er sich seine Jogginghose und ein Shirt drüber und lief zur Tür. Es klingelte gerade ein zweites Mal, als er die Tür öffnetet und … Minako vor ihm stand. „Minako?" Diese grinste ihn breit an. „Guten Morgen Seiya." „Was machst du hier? Womit haben wir die Ehre?", fragte Seiya. „Darf ich erst mal reinkommen?" „Na klar." Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche. Minako bekam große Augen. Die Küche erschien ihr riesig. Sie kannte zwar die Adresse der Jungs, hatte sie aber noch nie in ihrer Wohnung besucht. „Wozu brauchen drei Jungs so eine große Küche?", fragte sie erstaunt während sie sämtliche technische Geräte betrachtete. „Na ja, diese Frage kann ich dir jetzt auch nicht so genau beantworten. Taiki hat sie eingerichtet." Minako schwieg. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stand sie vor dem zweitürigen Kühlschrank, inklusive Eiswürfelmaschine. „Du darfst ihn auch öffnen.", schmunzelte Seiya während er sich an den Türrahmen anlehnte. „Der ist ja mal größer als groß. So viel kann man ja gar nicht essen, wie da rein geht." Seiya ging auf sie. „Du sag mal warum bist du jetzt eigentlich hier?" Minako kramte in ihrer Tasche und drückte Seiya den Hefter in die Hand. „Hier mein Physikhefter für deinen Bruder. Kannst du ihm den bitte geben?" „Du kannst ihm den auch persönlich geben." Er grinste sie an, doch Minako konnte auf diesen Satz keine Antwort geben. „Setze dich einfach ins Wohnzimmer und warte einen Augenblick." „Aber ich..." Minako konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da schob Seiya sie auch schon ins Wohnzimmer. „Darf ich dir irgendetwas anbieten?" , fragte er die sichtlich überforderte Minako. „Nein danke." „Dann mach es dir einfach bequem." Mit diesem Satz war er grinsend um die Ecke verschwunden.

Noch immer leicht verwirrt ließ sich Minako in die Kissen des Sofas sinken. Sie begutachtete das Wohnzimmer, welches sich durch einen offenen Übergang an die Küche anschloss. Es war elegant und sehr stilvoll eingerichtet, die Innenausstattung musste eine Frau übernommen haben. Anders konnte sich Minako die Auswahl der präzise auf einander abgestimmten Möbel und Accessoires nicht erklären. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand eine große Grünpflanze, auch so etwas hatte sie hier nicht erwartet. Mit Plastikpflanzen hätte sie dann schon eher gerechnet, war ja schließlich eine Männer WG. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick am überdimensional großen Fernseher hängen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Sie stand auf, stellte sich direkt vor den Fernseher und breitete dabei ihre Arme aus. Immer noch hatte er eine wesentlich größere Spannweite. Minako kam sich direkt etwas winzig vor. Sie fragte sich, was für eine riesige Summe an Geld nötig war, um dieses Gerät zu bezahlen. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Spielkonsole, die etwas weiter abseits stand. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen, sie hatte eine Vorliebe für Videospiele. Insbesondere für Autorennspiele. Fast täglich besuchte sie die Spielhalle hier direkt um der Ecke, um am Rennsimulator ihr Können zu trainieren. Vorsichtig hockte sie sich auf den Boden und griff nach der Schachtel neben der Konsole. „Hey Minako, suchst du was?" Sie schreckte hoch. Taiki stand vor ihr und grinste sie an. Sie blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um deinem Bruder den Physikhefter zu bringen. Und ich wollte eigentlich nur ganz still dort sitzen und warten aber..." „Dann hast du diesen Fernseher und die Spielkonsole gesehen und wolltest spielen." Taiki vollendete ihren Satz. Sie nickte zaghaft. Die Situation war ihr leicht peinlich. War ja auch nicht gerade höflich, sie kommt das erste Mal hier in diese Wohnung und macht sich bei der erst besten Situation ungefragt über die Spielkonsole her. „Wenn du möchtest spielen wir eine Runde zusammen, das hatte ich sowie gerade vor." , schlug Taiki vor und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden. „Wirklich, das wäre ja toll.", freute sich das blonde Mädchen und grinste breit. „Was möchtest du spielen?" „Am besten irgend etwas mit Autorennen!" Taiki blickte sie verdutzt an. „Okay, wenn du magst." Schnell entschieden sie sich für ein Spiel. Gerade als der Braunhaarige die Konsole anschließen wollte, kam Seiya hinzu. „Was habt ihr vor?", wollte er gespannt wissen. „Wir wollen einen Runde Autorennen spielen.", sagte Minako aufgeregt. Sie freute sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind. Der Fernseher der Jungs war wie gemacht für Autorennspiele. Er war perfekt. Seiya setzte sich auf das Sofa und schnappte sich einen Controller. „Na wenn hier schon mal ein Mädchen mitspielt, dann werde ich doch auch gleich mal mit einsteigen." Minako und Taiki schnappten sich ebenfalls einen Controller. Taiki setzte sich zu Seiya, während Minako sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernseher platzierte. Sie war sichtlich fasziniert von diesem Gerät. „Sobald sie auf Tour sind, breche ich hier ein und schnappe mir das Teil." Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. „So sind alle bereit?", fragte Taiki. Die beiden anderen bejahten seine Fragen und so konnte das Rennen starten. Nach wenigen Sekunden erkämpfte sich Minako die Führungsposition. „Wieso bist du so gut?", rief Taiki ihr zu, während er darum kämpfte, seinen Bruder zu überholen. „Mach Platz man!", schrie er. „Das würde dir so passen!", entgegnete dieser und bewegte seinen Körper nach den Kurven des Spiels hin und her. Minako schien hoch konzentriert zu sein. Wortlos saß sie auf dem Boden und steuerte ihr Rennauto geschickt über die Strecke. Als Seiyas Rennwagen auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war, verlor sie ihre Beherrschung. „Man, fahr doch du Sau. Und mach gefälligst Platz!" Taiki und Seiya schauten sich kurz amüsiert an. Nach drei weiteren Runden stand Minako als deutliche Siegerin fest. „Gewonnen, gewonnen, gewonnen!", sie strahlte über beide Ohren. „Du bist echt gut. Du scheinst eine Menge Übung auf dem Gebiet zu haben.", stellte Taiki fest. „Ich spiele einfach nur sehr gerne." „Schau, sie hat sogar Yatens Rekord geknackt.", meinte Seiya, während er sich einen Schokoriegel gönnte. Minako schaute gespannt und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Nur wenige Millisekunden trennten sie beiden voneinander. Sie schien einen echten Gegner gefunden zu haben.

„Hey Leute was...Minako?" Yaten stand im Wohnzimmer und blickte die Drei erstaunt an. „Wir haben gespielt. Du glaubst gar nicht wie gut Minako ist.", sagte Taiki, während er die Kabel der Konsole vom Fernseher entfernte. „Sie hat sogar deinen Rekord geknackt. Verstehst du … Ein Mädchen ist besser im Autorennfahren als du.", grinste Seiya frech. Minako war für die ersten Sekunden so überrumpelt das sie gar nichts sagen konnte. Er sah gut aus, selbst noch in Jogginghosen und einem weiten T-Shirt. Langsam spürte sie das Blut, welches in ihre Wangen schoss. „Na ja, so gut bin ich nun auch nicht.", sagte sie leise. Yaten spürte ihre leichte Verlegenheit. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und nahm den Physikhefter der auf dem Tisch lag. „Hier, das wollte ich eigentlich nur schnell vorbei bringen." Sie drückte Yaten den Hefter in die Hand und verabschiedete sich schnell von den anderen Jungs. „Warte ich bringe dich noch zur Tür.", schlug Yaten vor. „Nein, nein. Ich finde den Weg schon allein." Sie grinste verlegen und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. „Okay, aber denk dran, irgendwann möchte ich mal eine Revanche, dafür das du meinen Rekord geknackt hast." „Na ob du dann als Sieger dastehen wirst ist fraglich." Sie schmunzelte ihn an und verließ dann die Wohnung. Yaten blieb in der Küche stehen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Taiki ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Bruder, dieses Mädchen ist verrückt nach dir." „Jetzt fängt der Nächste mit diesem Geschwätz an. Ich aber nicht nach ihr.", sagte er kurz und ließ seine zwei Brüder zurück. Diese schauten sich nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Doch er ist es, eindeutig.", grinste Seiya.


	8. Chapter 8

Genervt knallte Minako die Haustür hinter sich zu. Sie war von ihrem eigenen Verhalten gegenüber Yaten enttäuscht. Wie konnte er sie nur so sehr aus der Bahn werfen? Wie konnte seine Nähe sie nur so wahnsinnig machen, das sie es nicht schaffte einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Verzweifelt lehnte sie sich an die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Bevor Yaten in die Situation kam, war alles super. Minako war vollkommen sie selbst und zack...er kommt ins Wohnzimmer und beng, ihr Gehirn und ihr Verstand setzen komplett aus. Warum konnte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht normal verhalten, ihm deutlich machen, das sie nicht auf seine Gefühle angewiesen war. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht. Täglich sprach sie sich Mut zu, sie wollte es schaffen auch ohne seine Erwiderung ihrer Gefühle glücklich sein zu können. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie _wollte _es nicht. Warum war die Liebe nur so kompliziert? Sie dachte an Seiya und Bunny, da erschien es so logisch und simpel. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Natürlich wollten das beide nicht so recht zugeben, aber es war ja nicht zu übersehen. Und bei Minako...Ihre Liebe blieb meist nur einseitig, viel zu oft wurde sie enttäuscht. Sie war selbst erstaunt, das sie den Glauben an die Liebe nicht schon längst verloren hatte. Doch ihr Wunsch endlich glücklich zu sein, ließ sie weiter hoffen und an dem Gedanken der großen Liebe festhalten. Auch wenn es ihr dabei noch so weh tat und sie noch so viel Schmerz erfahren musste. Das plötzliche Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, wahrscheinlich noch rechtzeitig, eh sie vollkommen in ihrem Selbstmitleid versinken konnte. Das Mädchen rappelte sich hoch und rannte in die Küche um das Telefon abzunehmen. „Aino hier." „Minako ich bin es Akiko. Du ich habe eine ganz große Bitte an dich." „Na dann schieße mal los." „Und zwar will sich jemand für unser Team vorstellen." „Wie? Vorstellen?", fragte Minako verdutzt. „Na ja, er hat gefragt ob er morgen in die Turnhalle kommen kann, um ein bisschen zu spielen. Damit wir uns ein Bild von seinen spielerischen Leistungen machen können." „Moment mal...Er?" Akiko kannte Minakos Einstellung gegenüber männlichen Geschöpfen, die in ihr Volleyballteam eintreten wollten. „Na ja. Haruka klingt doch männlich, oder?" „Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?" „Minako, wir haben nur am Telefon miteinander gesprochen, da klang er zu mindestens schon männlich." „Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was hab ich jetzt mit der Sache zu tun?" „Du sollst morgen in die Turnhalle gehen um dir ein Bild davon zu machen, wie er so spielt und ob er ins Team passen könnte. Du hast ein gutes Gespür für so etwas." „Ich allein? Aber so etwas wichtiges kann ich doch nicht allein entscheiden." Minako wurde leicht nervös und hysterisch. „Doch du kannst das, ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Also machst du es ja?", fragte die Trainerin nochmals in einem eindringlichen Ton. Minako stöhnte : „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig. Ja wenn es sein muss." „Sehr schön, ich sage ihm Bescheid das er morgen um 10 Uhr an der Turnhalle sein soll." „Ich hab es mir notiert." „Gut, das finde ich super von dir! Bis dann." Minako zuckte zusammen, als Akiko den Hörer am anderen Ende auflegte. Warum sie das auch immer so laut machen musste. Minako blickte auf den Zettel vor sich, auf dem sie so eben das Wichtigste notiert hatte. „Haruka...Na dann lass ich mich doch mal überraschen was mich da erwartet." Ihr Blick schwenkte zur Uhr, sie hatte noch zwei Stunden bis zum Treffen mit den Mädchen. Das war eine Menge Zeit, insbesondere um sich Gedanken machen zu können. Bekanntlich eine von Minakos Hauptbeschäftigungen. Wobei sich diese Gedanken auffällig oft um Yaten drehten Viel zu viel. Eindeutig.

Statt die Zeit mit überflüssigen Nachdenken zu verbringen, zog sich Minako in ihr Zimmer zurück und vertrieb sich die Zeit...mit Lernen. Das kam ihr sehr viel sinnvoller vor, auch weil es sich gut dazu eignete unwichtige und schmerzvolle Gedanken zu verdrängen, was Minako in letzter Zeit sehr positiv zu schätzen wusste. _Unwichtige und schmerzvolle _Gedanken. Doch wie konnte etwas unwichtig sein, wenn es einem doch so am Herzen lag. Wie konnte es unwichtig sein, wenn man doch so etwas wie … Liebe empfand. _Liebe._ Wie ein leiser Hauch entwich dieses Wort ihren Lippen. Immer und immer wieder. Warum sollte es auch ausgerechnet Yaten sein, dem Minako ihr Herz schenken wollte. Warum hielt sie nach all dem Schmerz und den Erfahrungen nur noch an diesem Gedanken fest. Plötzlich dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend, wie er neben ihr lag und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Minako lächelte leise. Ein wollig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, sie konnte es deutlich spüren. Dieser magische Moment war wie ein Geheimnis welches sie und Yaten im Herzen trugen. Was würde sie nur dafür tun, diesen Zauber nochmals zu erleben. Ihm so nahe sein zu dürfen. So nah, das sie die Wärme seinen Körpers spüren würde. So nah, das sein Atem ihre Haut berühren würde. Minako seufzte tief. Wahrscheinlich sollte ihr dieser nochmalige Zauber verwehrt bleiben, war sie ja gewohnt. Das alles was die Liebe umgab, ihr meist verwehrt blieb. Aber in ihrem Herzen war sich Minako bewusst …. Trotz aller Rückschläge, aller Höhen und Tiefen ihrer Gefühle, wollte sie den Glauben nicht verlieren, das der Zauber sich wiederholen würde. Sie wollte _ihn _nicht aufgeben. Da war sie sich sicher. Und je mehr sie sich diesem Gedanken bewusst wurde, desto mehr wollte sie kämpfen. Kämpfen für etwas...was sich _ Liebe_ nannte.

„Ich bin schon mächtig gespannt.", sagte Rei, während sie ihren Freundinnen Tee eingoss. „Na da frag erst mal mich. Die Jungs liefern bestimmt eine übelste Show ab, die uns alle vom Hocker fegen wird.", entgegnete Bunny, während sie sich einen Keks nach dem anderen vom Teller nahm. „Du musst die Kekse ja nicht gleich bunkern, schließlich wollen die anderen auch noch was.", schimpfte Rei und entfernte den Teller außerhalb von Bunnys Reichweite. „Na wenn ihr auch den Teller hier genau vor mir platziert.", rechtfertigte sich das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen.. „Ich habe mal damit gerechnet das du dich ausnahmsweise beherrschen kannst. Aber wie ich sehe, habe ich mich da gründlich getäuscht.", stichelte Rei. „Ami wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend?", fragte Makoto. Ami blickt leicht erschrocken. „Wieso fragst du?" „Ich habe versucht bei dir anzurufen, wegen der einen Mathematikaufgabe. Ich fand es sehr untypisch das du Abends noch aus dem Haus gehst, wo du doch immer lernst.", stellte Makoto fest. „Da hast du nicht sehr unrecht Makoto.", fügte Minako hinzu. „Du warst doch auch nicht zu Hause." „Wie?" Minako blickte entgeistert zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich hatte doch Training." „Ja doch aber nicht so lange." „Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht auch bei mir angerufen.", rief Bunny leicht verunsichert. „Warum sollte ich dich wegen einer Mathematikaufgabe anrufen?", fragte Makoto stutzig. Sie achtete nicht weiter auf Bunny erleichterndes Seufzen. „Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was habt ihr gestern gemacht?", fragte nun auch Rei neugierig. Minako spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Also ich war beim Training...und da kam Yaten dazu.", den letzten Teil dieses Satzes hauchte sie so leise, das sie hoffte niemand hatte es verstanden. „Yaten?", schrien Rei und Makoto gleichzeitig. Minako konnte nur nicken. „Er wollte mich nur fragen, ob er meinen Physikhefter haben kann und da...da haben wir uns eingeschlossen." Bei diesen Worten wurde das blonde Mädchen leicht rot und konnte sich nicht überwinden, ihren Freundinnen in die Augen zu sehen. „Ihr wart eingeschlossen. Ja und dann, erzähl!" Rei rückte dichter an Minako heran. „Da war nichts. Bunny und Seiya haben uns dann auch befreit." Stille. „Ich muss mal aufs Klo." Bunny sprang auf, doch Makoto hielt sie am Arm fest. „Du bleibst hier Fräulein.", grinste diese breit. „Du warst also mit Seiya unterwegs ja." „Na ja, so gesehen schon ja.", antwortete Bunny kleinlaut. „Na ja und.", fragte Rei nun auch gespannt und mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen. „Na nichts und." sagte das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen nur knapp."Was habt ihr den erwartet?" „Na ein Kuss oder so. Irgendwas romantisches eben.", entgegnete Makoto. Bunny lachte : „Ihr habt ja auch Vorstellungen." Dabei knuffte sie ihrer Freundin einmal liebevoll in die Rippen. Nun mussten die anderen Mädels auch lachen. „So, jetzt hätten wir aber immer noch nicht geklärt was Ami gemacht hat.", unterbrach Rei das Gelächter. Minako konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Warum grinst du?", fragte Bunny. „Ich gehe gerade nur logisch vor. Ich und Yaten haben den Abend zusammen verbracht, wenn man das jetzt mal so nennen darf. Bunny und Seiya haben das auch gemacht und Ami..." „Klar und Taiki!", vervollständigte Rei den Gedanken ihrer Freundin. „Ist da etwa was dran Ami?" , wollte Bunny gespannt wissen. Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren nickte leicht. „Ich habe ihm Schulzeugs vorbei gebracht." Die Situation war ihr sichtlich peinlich. „Ihr hattet ja alle eine angenehme Freitagabendgestaltung." , stellte Makoto fest. „Na ja, ob es angenehm ist in einer Turnhalle eingeschlossen zu sein, stell ich jetzt mal ganz stark in Frage.", fügte Minako hinzu und griff nach dem Keksteller. „Na ja immerhin warst du ja nicht allein. Hattest ja eine nette Gesellschaft.", schmunzelte Rei.

Die Mädchen genossen das gemütliche Beisammensein und so entwickelten sich viele lustige, wenn auch manchmal nicht sinnvolle Gespräche.

Und als sich die Sonne langsam dem Horizont näherte, machten sich die fünf Freundinnen auf zum Konzert der Three Lights.

Und die drei Jungs schienen es nicht verlernt zu haben sich gekonnt im Rampenlicht zu präsentieren und ihre Fans zu begeistern.

Unzählige Menschen in der Konzerthalle jubelten der Band zu, während diese ein Lied nach dem anderen spielten. Und auch Bunny und ihre Freundinnen waren sichtlich angetan und ließen sich von der Atmosphäre, die diesen Abend umgab, begeistern.

„Habt ihr auch dieses Gefühl gehabt?", fragte Rei ihre Freundinnen auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Ich habe mich wie damals beim ersten Konzert der Jungs gefühlt.", sagte Bunny „Damals? Wie das klingt...", lachte Minako. „Na ihr wisst schon was ich meine." „Ja, es war ein gutes Gefühl.", stimmte Makoto zu. „Hatte etwas von einer Reise in die Vergangenheit, fandet ihr nicht?" Die anderen stimmten Bunny zu. „Wahrscheinlich weil es für uns noch nicht ganz real zu sein scheint, das die die Jungs wieder da sind." , stellte Ami fest und blickte in den Himmel. „Aber es ist realer als real.", fügte Makoto ihr bei und die Mädchen setzten ihren Weg fort.

Es war ein sonniger Morgen. Die Luft war angenehm mild und der Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume angenehm rauschen. Minako erreichte pünktlich um 10 die Turnhalle ihrer Schule. Sie kramte hastig in ihrer Tasche, um den Schlüssel zu finden. Trotz ihrer immer noch gleich bleibenden Einstellung gegenüber Jungs im Volleyballteam, spürte sie doch eine leichte Nervosität. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum Akiko ausgerechnet ihr die Aufgabe überlassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur der Fakt, das Minako die einzige war, die an einem Sonntag Vormittag nichts zu tun hatte.

„Hey bist du Minako?" Eine Stimme ließ Minako aus ihrer Gedankenwelt auf den harten Boden der Realität plumpsen. Erschrocken drehte Minako sich um. Trotz der morgendliche Sonne die ihre Augen blendeten, erkannte sie eine großgewachsene Person mit kurzen Haaren. Minako hielt sich ihre flache Hand an die Stirn und blickte nun in zwei deutlich erkennbare dunkelblaue Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll anschauten. „Ich bin Haruka Tenoh." Er schien wirklich ein Junge zu sein. Alles sprach dafür. Die kurzen, blonden Haare. Die breiten Schultern. Die männliche Statur, welche von seiner lässigen Turnhose und dem weiten Shirt unterlegt wurde. Und nebenbei gesagt...Sah er auch verdammt gut aus. Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Und du bist Minako?" Er fragte das nun zum zweiten Mal mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ja, das bin ich.", sagte diese kurz und erwiderte sein Grinsen mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Ein typisches Minako Lächeln eben. „Na dann können wir ja loslegen.", sagte das Mädchen und öffnete Haruka die Tür zur Turnhalle. „Und ganz wichtig!" Haruka stoppte und blickte sie an. „Schließe niemals diese Tür, wenn der Schlüssel noch draußen steckt okay. Dann besteht nämlich die Gefahr, sich hier drin einzuschließen.", erklärte Minako. Auf diesem Gebiet hatte sie ja schon Erfahrungen sammeln können. Haruka schmunzelte leicht verwirrt, zog den Schlüssel ab und drückte ihn Minako in die Hand. Das blonde Mädchen wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Die Gefahr, das wir uns einschließen, wäre dann wohl gebannt oder?" Mit diesem Satz ging er an ihr vorbei und ließ eine sichtlich peinlich berührte Minako zurück.


	9. Chapter 9

Es war bereits weit nach 11 Uhr als Bunny aus ihrem Bett in die Küche tapste und sich noch leicht schläfrig an die Küchenzeile lehnte. Sie gähnte lange und streckte ihren Körper so sehr, das ihr nackter Bauch unter ihrem Pyjama zum Vorschein kam und von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen gekitzelt wurde. Sie musste leicht grinsen und genoss die morgendliche Stille, die sich durch das Haus schlich. Ein lautes Knurren durchbrach die Stille und Bunny schaute auf ihren Bauch. „Na da hat wohl jemand Hunger." Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank. Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung stand genau auf ihrer Augenhöhe ein großes Stück Kuchen mit einem kleinen Zettel dran wo fein säuberlich geschrieben stand : „Für Bunny von deiner Mama." Bunny schmunzelte und nahm sich ohne zu zögern den Teller und schlenderte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Als sie auf ihrem Bett saß betrachtete sie das Stückchen Kuchen, welches ihr nun viel größer erschien. „Ein sehr gesundes Frühstück. Ich übertreffe mich mal wieder selbst." Sie zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Mit großer Mühe gelang es ihr, ihren Körper so elegant zu verrenken, das es ihr ohne aufzustehen gelang, ihr Handy zu fassen. Sie hatte eine Nachricht erhalten. Von...Seiya. _„Schätzchen...Ich kann es kaum abwarten bis Freitag ist."_ Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rosa, mehrmals lass sie sich seine Worte durch und mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ sie sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen.

Flashback

Als die Mädchen die Konzerthalle verließen, stellte sich ihnen ein großer Mann in den Weg. „Ist das ein Sicherheitsmann?", flüsterte Minako leise. Rei nickte zaghaft. Makoto stellte sich schützend vor ihre Mädchen. „Was haben wir verbrochen?" , fragte sie entschlossen. Der große Mann im schwarzen Anzug schaute auf ein Bild in seinen Händen und schaute dann abermals zu den Mädchen. „Seit ihr zufällig Bunny, Ami, Rei, Minako und Makoto?" Die Mädchen blickten ihn verblüfft an. „Woher kennen Sie unsere Namen?", stotterte Ami zaghaft. Der Mann grinste freundlich. „Keine Angst Mädchen, ich soll euch nur abholen." , sagte er. Bunny klammerte sich an Rei fest. „Wohin will der uns mitnehmen?" Rei blickte belustigt auf ihre Freundin. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich auch schlauer." „Würdet Ihr bitte mit mir mitkommen?" „Nicht bevor Sie uns sagen, wo Sie mit uns hin wollen." , entgegnete Makoto dem Mann ihr gegenüber. „Fräulein, das kann ich hier nicht so öffentlich sagen." „Dann sagen Sie es in mein Ohr.", sagte Makoto ohne zu zögern. Der Mann schaute erst verwirrt, beugte sich dann aber zu dem Mädchen hinunter und wisperte etwas in ihr Ohr. Makoto begann augenblicklich zu grinsen und nahm ihre Freundinnen bei der Hand. „Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Minako gespannt wissen. „Das werdet ihr ja gleich sehen!" Der Mann führte die Mädchen durch die Menschenmengen. Ihr Weg führte sie hinter die Bühne in den …. „V.I.P Bereich?", sagte Ami zögerlich, als sie stoppten und der Sicherheitsmann auf eine Tür zeigte. „Treten Sie ein, die Herren haben schon nach Ihnen gefragt." Bei diesem Satz konnten sich Minako und Bunny einen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „Wie das klingt... Ich will diesen Gedanken hier jetzt nicht ausbauen.", grinste Minako, während sich Bunny einen weiteren Lacher zurück halten musste.

Die Mädchen traten in die Räume des Backstagebereichs, anfangs zögerlich doch die Neugier ließ sie schnell auftauen und sie schauten begeistert in alle Ecken. „Die haben es ja ganz schön nobel hier." , sagte Rei mit großen Augen. Bunny stoppte und blickte in ein Nebenzimmer. Automatisch zupfte sie an Minakos Ärmel und diese drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Was hast du Bunny?" „Da schau mal...das ganze Essen." Nun glitt auch Minakos Blick auf das angerichtete Buffet. „Ist das alles für die Jungs?" „Ja die meisten Bands bekommen nach Konzerten solch ein Buffet. Wollen wir jetzt weiter gehen oder willst du den Rest der Zeit damit verbringen, das Buffet anzustrarren?" „Ob es auffällt wenn man davon etwas isst?", fragte Bunny unschuldig. Minako dachte nach. Die anderen Mädchen waren bereits vorgegangen. „Ach na ja, wenn wir schon mal hier sind." Die beiden Mädchen grinsten sich an und schlichen sich zum Buffet.

Die anderen Mädchen standen derweil den drei Jungs gegenüber. „Da seit ihr ja. Wir haben uns schon gewundert wo ihr steckt.", begrüßte Seiya die Mädchen. „Ich hatte euch doch extra V.I.P Karten geschenkt, hatte euch das Bunny nicht gesagt?" , fragte Seiya stutzig. „Dieses Mädchen macht mich manchmal wirklich wahnsinnig!", stellte Rei fest und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Sagt mal wo ist sie eigentlich?" Seiya blickte durch den Raum, doch da war keine Bunny. Auch Yaten wurde stutzig. „Minako fehltt auch. Habt ihr die Beiden unterwegs verloren?", fragte er grinsend und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Das würde mich jetzt nicht wundern.", grinste Makoto. „Dann werde ich die zwei Ausreißer doch mal suchen gehen.", lächelte Seiya und verließ den Raum. Taiki bat die Mädchen, sich auf dem Sofa zu platzieren und servierte ihnen Getränke. „Euer Konzert war phänomenalgut.", sagte Makoto während die anderen Mädchen ihr nickend beipflichteten. Taiki lächelte. „Das freut uns zu hören."

„Bunny du musst diese Kekse probieren. Die sind göttlich!", stellte Minako fest, während sie sich noch einen nahm. „Aber die kleinen Cremetorten sind auch echt lecker." „Ich habe das Gefühl ich platze gleich. Warte...3...2...1...BENG!" Die beiden Mädchen kicherten. „Okay, jeder noch eine Kleinigkeit, sonst fällt es noch auf das wir heimlich was genascht haben." „Bunny das fällt auch so schon auf, da ist jegliche Hoffnung verloren." „Na da sind ja unsere zwei Ausreißer." Augenblicklich erstarrten die zwei Mädchen. Seiya trat in den Raum und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Seiya, das ist jetzt nicht das, nachdem es aussieht.", sagte Minako. „Und was ist es dann?" „Na ja...Es ist eben nicht das , wonach es ausschaut. Reicht die Antwort nicht." „Seiya bitte nicht böse sein, aber das sah eben so lecker aus." Bunny schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, worauf er sie anlächelte. „Also ist es wohl doch das, wonach es aussieht hm?" Beide Mädchen nickten, die ganze Situation war ihnen alles andere als angenehm. „Ich denke wir haben uns nicht gerade wie feine Damen benommen.", stellte Minako fest und ließ ihren Kopf noch mehr hängen. „Na ja, aber ihr seit hübsche Damen, zählt das nicht auch?" „Du bist nicht Böse mit uns?", fragten die Mädchen gleichzeitig. „Ach nein, eigentlich habe ich mir das gleich gedacht, wo uns aufgefallen ist, das ihr zwei fehlt." „Wir müssen ja ziemlich schnell zu durchschauen sein.", stellte Bunny fest. „Na ja, was das Essen angeht schon.", grinste Seiya und nahm sich einen Keks. „Oh die sind gut sag ich dir. Die musst du essen!", sagte Minako. Die drei mussten lachen. „Du sag mal Minako..." Diese blickte fragend zu Seiya, doch brauchte nicht lange um seine Botschaft zu verstehen. „Ja ich geh schon mal zu den Anderen, ihr kommt ja dann gleich nach." , sagte sie kurz und Seiya nickte ihr mit einem erleichternden Lächeln zu. Bunny blieb dafür verdutzt zurück. „Ich muss ihr Recht geben, die Kekse sind echt gut." Bunny war ihr Verhalten immer noch sehr peinlich. „Schätzchen was ist los?" „Mir ist das echt peinlich gewesen...Ich meine ihr ladet uns hier zu euch in den V.I.P Bereich ein und ich esse euch das Essen weg." Dabei zog sie einen Schmollmund. Seiya hielt ihr ein Törtchen unter den Mund. „Willst du noch eins?" Nun musste Bunny lachen. „Nein dann platze ich!" „Na dann gebe ich dir lieber keins." Beide schmunzelten sich verlegen an. „Seiya warte mal..." Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Lippen berührten. „Du hattest etwas Creme an deiner Lippe, vom Törtchen weißt du." Bunny schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Seine Nähe gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl, welches sie in diesem Moment so deutlich zu spüren bekam, wie noch nie zuvor. Er lächelte sie sanft an: „Danke, du bist lieb. Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsgericht Schätzchen?" Bunny überlegte kurz. „Kuchen und Reiswaffeln, ganz klar und Bonbons mag ich auch sehr. Aber warum fragst du?" „Was machst du Freitag Nachmittag?" „Das sind jetzt aber viele Fragen.", grinste Bunny. „Ich will eben nur viel über mein Schätzchen wissen." Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und es pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Wie das klang …Bunny war _sein _Schätzchen. „Ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen, also am Freitagnachmittag." Dabei grinste er sie an und zwinkerte. Bunny wusste nicht wie sie Freude in Worten ausdrücken sollte, sie fühlte nur das unaufhörliche Pochen ihres Herzens.

Flachback Ende.

Und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis es Freitagnachmittag war.

Geschafft ließ sich Minako auf die Bank neben Haruka sinken. „Mein Kompliment deine spielerischen Leistungen sind beeindruckend." Ganze zwei Stunden hatte Minako den Jungen unter die Lupe genommen und konnte sich, trotz aller Vorurteile, von seinem außerordentlichen Talent überzeugen. „Was heißt das jetzt für mich?" „Ich würde dich auf der Stelle nehmen, du wärst echt eine Bereicherung für unser Team." Haruka schien von diesen Worten überrascht gewesen zu sein. „Und du hast noch nie irgendwo gespielt, also ich meine in einem Team oder so?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott wer solch ein Talent übersieht ist echt blind.", stellte Minako fest und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Schweißperlen rannten über ihre Stirn, sie hatte das Gefühl nicht einmal das normale Training forderte soviel von ihr, wie ein Hin – und Herspiel mit Haruka. „Ich habe dich noch nie hier an unser Schule gesehen." „Na ja, ist auch kein Wunder, weil ich eigentlich eine andere Schule besuche." Dabei grinste er sie schief an. „Ach wechselst du?" „Ja, in zwei Wochen werde ich auf eure Schule wechseln. Und da euer Volleyballteam eine wirklich guten Namen hier in der Stadt hat, wollte ich es mal versuchen." „Ich würde mich freuen wenn du in unser Team kommst, du spielst wirklich sehr gut." Haruko kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, es geht. So gut bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Minako betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Seine Haare waren geschwitzt. Die Ellenbogen stützte er auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Plötzlich schien er ihren neugierigen Blicke zu bemerken und er sah Minako nun direkt in die Augen. „Beobachtest du mich?", fragte er leicht belustigt, worauf das blonde Mädchen verlegen seinem Blick auswich und den Kopf schüttelte. Haruka grinste. „Wie oft trainiert ihr in der Woche?" „Das kommt immer darauf an. Meist Monatg, Dienstag und Donnerstag. Aber ich komme so gut wie jeden Abend her um zu trainieren." „Du scheinst diesen Sport ja verfallen zu sein?" Die beiden lächelten sich an. „Na ja, das auch." Haruka blickte sie neugierig an. „Und was noch?" Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Minako die richtige Antwort formulieren konnte. „Einfach die perfekte Ergänzung zum Schulalltag, so ein Training ist super zum Abbau von Stress sag ich dir. Und manchmal..." Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Da braucht man einfach eine Menge Ablenkung, weil einen sonst zu viele Probleme beschäftigen." Haruka nahm deutlich das Zittern ihrer Stimme wahr. Doch Minako versuchte ihn tapfer anzulächeln. „Genau so ist das.", sagte sie kurz. „Aber du bist wirklich spitze was dein Spiel angeht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir nochmal eine Trainingseinheit zusammen absolvieren könnten." „Nur du und ich?" , fragte Minako irritiert. „Ja, also natürlich nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast." „Wenn du magst kannst du ja Montag gern schon zum regulären Training erscheinen und danach können wir noch eine Trainingseinheit zu zweit absolvieren.", schlug Minako vor. „Der Vorschlag klingt super, da bin ich doch dabei. Jetzt würde ich erst einmal gerne wissen wollen wo die Duschen sind." Bei der Frage wurde Minako leicht rosa auf ihren Wangen. „Dort hinten links." „Kommst du gleich mit mir mit?", wollte Haruka wissen, während er aus seiner Tasche ein Handtuch raus kramte. Jetzt wurde sie erst recht rot und wedelte nervös mit den Armen. „Nein danke, das erledige ich zu Hause." Haruka grinste nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und begab sich zu den Duschen. Minako blieb auf der Band zurück. „Hat er mich gerade gefragt, ob ich mit ihm unter die Dusche gehe?" Bei diesem Gedanken legte sie ihren Kopf in die Schulter und schaute ihm hinterher. „Der geht aber ran." Doch noch mehr als seine Frage verwirrte Minako ein andere Sachverhalt, der sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte. Wieso zur Hölle ging Haruka...in die _Mädchendusche_..."Warte mal..." , rief Minako mit leichtem Entsetzen und rannte zu Haruka, blieb aber einige Meter vor ihm stehen. Dieser drehte sich um und blickte sie leicht verdutzt an. „Was , hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?" Minako schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf das Türschild der Mädchendusche. „Ich verstehe nicht..." „Du bist auf dem Weg in die Mädchendusche.", versuchte Minako mit leicht hysterischer Stimme zu erklären. „Ja und?" Sie war von seinem Verhalten nun komplett verwirrt und schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an. „Ich dachte immer Mädchenduschen sind auch für Mädchen." Dieser Satz klang wie ein Witz in Minakos Ohren. „Wie jetzt?" Das blonde Mädchen schien sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Wollte ihr Haruka jetzt wirklich weiß machen, das sie ein Mädchen war? Und das sie sich die ganze Zeit zum Vollpfosten gemacht hat? „Ich habe nie gesagt das ich ein Junge bin oder?" , grinste Haruka. „Das ist mir jetzt gerade ziemlich unangenehm und peinlich. Ich dachte immer ich bin in der Lage ein Jungen von einem Mädchen zu unterscheiden, aber da habe ich mich voll entschieden geirrt." Haruka legte ihre Hand auf Minakos Schulter. „Sei beruhigt, du bist mit Sicherheit nicht die Einzige, der das passiert. So etwas bin ich gewöhnt." , sagte sie und versuchte Minako mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern. „Und du machst jetzt auch keine Witze ja?" , fragte diese. „Ich kann es dir gerne beweisen." Doch diesen Vorschlag konnte Minako mit einem eindeutigen Nein umgehen. „Also darf ich jetzt duschen gehen?" Minako, immer noch mit hoch rotem Kopf : „Ja aber natürlich." „Und auch in die Mädchendusche ja?" Dabei grinste Haruka sie verschmitzt an. „Es ist mir doch schon peinlich genug, da musst du mich damit nicht auch noch so aufziehen." Haruka verschwand mit einem Augenzwinkern in der Dusche. Trotz der peinlichen Situation entspannte sich Minako langsam, Haruka schien ihr das Fehlwahrnehmung nicht weiter übel zu nehmen. Vielleicht war es für sie schon fast normal.

Minako schüttelte den Kopf und musste grinsen : „Sie sieht aber auch echt aus wie ein Junge. Dann bleiben wir am Ende wohl doch ein reines Mädchenteam."

„Jungs ich geh zum Bäcker soll ich euch was mitbringen?", fragte Yaten, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Seiya saß vorm Fernseher und versuchte verzweifelt Minakos Rennrekord zu knacken. „Oh man, ich schaff es einfach nicht!", genervt warf er den Controller in die Ecke. Taiki, der am Esstisch saß und in der Tageszeitung das Kreuzworträtsel löste, blickte auf und schaute seinen Bruder belustigt an. „Der Controller kann ja wohl herzlichst wenig dafür, das du ihren Rekord nicht knackst oder?" Yaten räusperte sich. „Hey, du bist ja auch hier.", entgegnete Taiki. „Ja, und ich habe euch rein zufällig gerade gefragt ob ihr etwas was Bäcker haben wollt." „Nein.", sagte Seiya kurz. „Er ist schwer genervt wie du merkst.", grinste Taiki. „Ist ja nicht zu übersehen. Brauchst du noch etwas?" „Nein, ich glaube wir brauchen nichts, für das morgige Frühstück haben wir noch alles da. Aber danke das du fragst." „Klar kein Problem, na dann Jungs. Bis gleich. Und Seiya du weißt doch...Irgendwann müssen wir auch mal lernen, das Mädchen manche Dinge eben besser können." Der Schwarzhaarigen ignorierte seine Bruder gekonnt, während er durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte. Yaten grinste nur und verließ die Wohnung. Taiki blickte ihm erstaunt hinterher. „Der hat aber gute Laune, unser Yaten.", dachte er sich, während er sich wieder seinem Kreuzworträtsel widmete.

Kein Wölkchen verdeckte den blauen Himmel und die Sonne tauchte die Innenstadt in ein strahlendes Licht. Yaten brauchte nicht lange bis er am Bäcker ankam. Die Verkäuferin begrüßte ihn freundlich und fragte nach seiner Bestellung. „Einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen hätte ich gerne." Während die Verkäuferin sich um den Kaffee kümmerte, ließ Yaten seinen Blick aus dem Schaufenster schweifen. Zahlreiche Menschen säumten die Straßen, doch sein Blick blieb plötzlich hängen. _„Minako..."_ „Hier Ihr Kaffee." Yaten wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte die Verkäuferin leicht perplex an. „Ich hätte gerne noch einen zweiten Kaffee, auch zum mitnehmen."

Minako ließ sich auf eine Bank am Straßenrand nieder und beobachtet das Schattenspiel der Sonne, welches sich auf dem Steinboden abzeichnete. Das Training mit Haruka hatte sie müde gemacht und der Weg nach Hause erschien ihr in diesem Moment eindeutig zu lang. Der plötzlich auftauchende Kaffeebecher vor ihrer Nase ließ sie zurück schrecken. „Hallo Mina, na Lust auf einen Kaffee?" Minako nahm klar und deutlich Yatens Stimme wahr, doch musste sie ihre Gedanken erst ordnen, ehe sie sich traute hoch zu schauen. Und dort stand tatsächlich Yaten und hielt ihr einen Kaffeebecher vor die Nase. „Moment mal Minako , passiert das hier gerade wirklich? Bist du auch nicht eingeschlafen und träumst?" , fragte sich Minako hektisch in Gedanken. Doch als sich Yaten neben sie setzte und ihr den Becher in die Hand drückte, wurde sie sich der Realität dieser gerade geschehenen Situation bewusst. „Womit habe ich das verdient?" , fragte Minako und schaute Yaten mit neugierigen Augen an. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, sein Verhalten einzuordnen und zu erklären. „Einfach so. Ich hatte keinen besonderen Grund dafür. Willst du den Kaffee etwa nicht?" „Doch, doch sehr gerne. Danke schön..." Sie lächelte kurz und Yaten erwiderte es. Minako spürte, wie ihr Herz tausende von Purzelbäume schlug. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, das ihr Tag so phänomenal gut weiter verlaufen würde. „Ich wollte noch sagen, das euer Konzert wirklich sehr gut war.", sagte Minako nach einer kurzen Sequenz des Schweigens. „Danke, das freut mich zu hören. Wir hatten ehrlich gesagt auch eine Menge Spaß. Ich bin froh das wir wieder da sind." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ja ich...also wir auch." Da hätte sie sich fast selber verraten. Aber an solche Fettnäpfchen war sie ja gewöhnt. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal für heute gewesen. Gerade als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, meldete sich lautstark ihr Magen. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden und zu allem Überfluss hatte Yaten dieses Geräusch nicht überhört. „Das klingt ziemlich nach Hunger.", stellte er schmunzelnd fest. „Wollen wir was essen gehen?" Diese Frage fiel wie vom heiteren Himmel auf Minako. „Du willst mit mir essen gehen?" Seine Frage kam ihr fast etwas absurd vor, wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht so recht glauben wollte, welche Worte er dort gerade zur ihr gesagt hatte.„Natürlich, hier gibt es doch jede Menge gute Gelegenheit wo wir etwas Essen könnten. Ich will ja nicht Schuld daran sein, falls du verhungerst." Minako entgegnete dieser Aussagen mit einem breiten Grinsen, das so schnell nicht mehr von ihren Lippen weichen wollte. Und sie war sich sicher...das dieser angebrochene Tag gut werden würde. Ohne auch nur einen Hauch davon zu ahnen, das Yaten das gleiche gute Gefühl hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

„Und du meinst das wirklich ernst ja?" Yaten schaute Minako belustigt an, als diese ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen neugierig anblickte. „Was meinst du jetzt?" „Na, das ich mir das aussuchen darf was ich will , ja?" Nach allen Überlegungen hatten sich die Beiden entschlossen, in ein kunterbuntes Kuchenrestaurant zu gehen. Es war eigentlich mehr Minakos Überzeugungsarbeit, die es ermöglichte, Yaten auch für die Idee zu begeistern. Aber als das Mädchen seine Hand packte und ihn mit ihrem unschuldigen Blick um den Finger wickelte, fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer, Minakos Wunsch abzuschlagen. „Nun such dir ruhig etwas aus Mina.", lächelte er sie an. Er war überrascht von ihrem Wesen. Völlig ungezwungen empfand er ihr Verhalten, ihre ganze Art ihm gegenüber. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht weniger angetan von der ganzen Situation wie er selbst auch. Wie konnte er auch heute morgen ahnen, das er mit _ihr _zusammen essen gehen würde. Einfach so.

„Ich möchte ein Stückchen von der Erdbeertorte und zwei große Cookies. Am besten die mit Schokoladenstückchen." Dabei drückte Minako ihren Zeigefinger fest gegen die Glaswand der Kuchentheke, so dass er einen bleibenden Abdruck hinterließ. An dem Gesicht der Verkäuferin konnte man erkennen, das diese von Minakos Verhalten nicht sehr begeistert war. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihr am liebsten den Wischlappen und einen Eimer in die Hand gedrückt. Doch das blonde Mädchen störte sich nicht weiter an dem Blick der Verkäuferin, sondern schaute weiter begeistert die bunten Köstlichkeiten an. Yaten beobachtete sie amüsiert, plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm. Die langen blonden Haaren fielen ihr sanft über die Schulter und ihre unglaublich blauen Augen trafen auf Yatens Blick. Der Junge spürte wie das Blut in seine Wange schoss, als Minako ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Deutlich konnte er dieses völlig unbekannte, aber zugleich unglaublich beruhigende Gefühl empfinden, welches sich durch jeden Zentimeter seinen Körpers zog. Und noch deutlicher hörte er sein Herz, welches bis zum Anschlag pochte. Yaten konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solche Zeichen seines Körpers wahrgenommen zu haben. Und es fiel ihm schwer, diese fremden Gefühle einzuordnen. Doch ohne zu zweifeln war ihm klar, das der alleinige Grund für diese neuartigen Empfindungen genau vor ihm stand. Yaten überkam eine leicht Verunsicherung. Vielleicht sollte er mit Seiya darüber reden. Wobei, er würde wahrscheinlich nur wieder sagen Yaten sei verliebt oder so was in der Art...Moment mal, er war doch nicht etwa wirklich _verliebt_. Nein das war nun vollkommen absurd. Oder...doch nicht?

„Was möchtest du eigentlich essen?" Minako riss Yaten mit einem einzigen Satz aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Dieser brauchte einige Momente, um sich wieder vollkommen zu sortieren und ihr eine vernünftige Antwort liefern zu können. „Ich hab mir noch gar nichts ausgesucht.", kratzte er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Soll ich dir vielleicht beim Aussuchen behilflich sein?", bat Minako ihm ihre Hilfe an. „Wenn du möchtest gerne."

„Sag mal Yaten, was war eigentlich euer Grund wieder hierher zurück zu kommen,also auf die Erde meine ich jetzt?", fragte das blonde Mädchen, nachdem sie sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte. Yaten, der ihr gegenüber saß, wirkte leicht verunsichert von ihrer Frage. „Warum willst du das wissen?" „Aus reiner Neugier. Seiya meinte wohl irgendwie zu Bunny, ihr seid wegen der Musik zurück gekommen." „Ach das hat er gesagt ja?", dabei musste er grinsen. „Ist diese Aussage etwa falsch?" „Na ja, also da ist natürlich schon was Wahres dran. Aber es gab da noch etwas." Minako hörte ihm gespannt zu. „Und was wäre das?" Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, Yaten schien sich über etwas Gedanken zu machen. „Es...ist doch nicht etwas Schlimmes passiert oder?", Minakos Stimme klang plötzlich ganz dünn. Es überkam sie die Angst, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Doch Yaten konnte sie schnell beruhigen. „Ach wo denkst du hin Mina. Ich werde dir diesen Grund sagen, aber du musst mir etwas versprechen.", entgegnete Yaten und beugte seinen Oberkörper leicht über den Tisch, um ihrem Gesicht etwas näher zu kommen. „Das was ich dir jetzt sage, darf niemand erfahren. Versprochen?" Dabei sah er sie eindringlich an und erkannte nun deutlich die erröteten Wangen von Minako. Sie nickte leicht. „Weißt du es ist schon nervig, wenn dein Bruder dich den ganzen lieben langen Tag bequatscht, wieder zurück zu kehren.", sagte er mit einem belustigten Unterton. In Minakos Augen erkannte Yaten eine leichte Verwirrung. „Es erstaunt mich das ihr nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen seit, wir sind eigentlich nur wegen Seiya zurück gekehrt und eben wegen der Musik." Nun schien Minako die Andeutungen verstanden zu haben. Sie drückte ihren Rücken in weiche Lehne hinter ihr und musste schmunzeln. „Und der Grund für Seiyas Wunsch ist und war bestimmt weiblich und trägt zwei blonde Zöpfe." „Richtig, und deswegen sind wir wieder hier." Minako schaute aus dem Fenster, das war also der wahre Grund. Allein seine Liebe zu Bunny bestärkte Seiya in seinem unendlichen Wunsch und Willen, seine Heimat zu verlassen um hier auf der Erde bei ihr zu sein. _Mit_ ihr zu sein.

Die Liebe muss schon schön sein, dachte sich Minako und seufzte leicht. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich Yatens warme Hand auf ihrem Unterarm spürte. Schon eine einzig kleine Berührung von ihm entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk von Gefühlen ihn ihr. „Aber das musst du bitte für dich behalten, sonst bin ich ein toter Mann. Seiya würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste das ich es dir erzählt habe. Du bist schließlich Bunnys beste Freundin." Es schien fast so als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen seinem Bruder gegenüber. „Ich halte dicht, versprochen. Ich will doch nur das Bunny glücklich wird." „Denkst du wirklich mein Bruder könnte sie glücklich machen?", fragte Yaten verwirrt und mit einer leichten Skepsis in seiner Stimme. „Au ja, das kann er. Dafür würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen. Ich würde fast behaupten, kein anderer Junge kann Bunny glücklicher machen." , sagte sie entschlossen. Sie schien sich ihrer Aussage sicher zu sein, was Yaten zum Nachdenken brachte. Vielleicht schien Seiya doch nicht so ein Gefühlsdusel zu sein, wie sein Bruder immer dachte. Yaten schien sich in letzter Zeit sowieso in vielen Sachen geirrt zu haben. Vielleicht auch was seine Gefühle _ihr_ gegenüber betrifft …. ?

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Yaten und Minako vor einem großen Wohnhaus standen. „Hier wohnst du also ja?", fragte der Junge. „Genau. Ist nicht ganz so nobel wie bei euch.", sagte Minako leicht verlegen, während sie nervös an ihrem Schlüssel rumspielte. „Danke Yaten." Er blickte sie bei diesem Satz leicht perplex an. „Wofür?" „Das du mich eingeladen hast und wir so einen schönen Nachmittag hatten." , sagte sie leise. Minako wirkte sichtlich verunsichert. Seine Nähe machte sie verlegen. „Ich habe dir doch für die Gesellschaft zu danken. Lass uns das wiederholen Mina." Das Mädchen blickte zu ihm hoch, ihre Wangen waren sanft gerötet. Die Sonne tauchte ihre Haare in ein sanftes, warmes Licht. In Yatens Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanke und sein Herzschlag nahm ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Sie sah in diesem Moment einfach nur bezaubernd aus, noch nie zuvor war ihm diese unberührte Schönheit so sehr aufgefallen wie in diesem jetzigen Moment. „Ja sehr gerne. Und das Nächste mal darfst du das Restaurant aussuchen.". Ihr Lächeln brachte Yaten nur noch mehr um den Verstand. „Ich werde dann jetzt hoch gehen, nicht das du noch im Dunkeln nach Hause gehen musst." „So weit habe ich es ja nicht.", grinste er sie schief an. „Pass trotzdem gut auf dich auf. Und danke nochmal … das du mir den Tag versüßt hast." Mit diesen Worten war Minako im Haus verschwunden. „Fragt sich hier, wer wem den Tag versüßt hat...", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Seiya blickte seinen Bruder belustigt an, als dieser die Küche betrat. „Du warst also beim Bäcker ja?" Yaten schaute etwas perplex. „Ich war noch etwas essen, hätte ich mich da vorher bei euch abmelden müssen?", fragte Yaten mit einem leicht genervten Unterton. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du warst also essen ja?" „Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden. " „Allein?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte Bruderherz." „Also warst du nicht allein." „Das habe ich nicht gesagt." „Du verwirrst mich." , sagte Seiya und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte der Küche. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht so viele Fragen stellen, dann verwirre ich dich auch nicht." „Du warst mit Minako essen." „Wäre das ein Verbrechen?" Seiya schaute Yaten überrascht an. Mit dieser Aussage schien er genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. „Du warst mit ihr essen? Mit Minako? Mit einem Mädchen?" Seiya war über das Verhalten seines jüngeren Bruders zunehmend irritiert. „Ja vielleicht war ich mit ihr essen, und was hättest du jetzt davon?" Yaten nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und verschwand im Flur. Als Taiki in die Küche trat, fand er einen sichtlich sprachlosen Seiya vor. „Was ist passiert? Du siehst leicht verwirrt aus.", stellte er fest, während er seinen Bruder musterte. „Ich glaube Yaten war mit Minako essen." Taiki lachte ironisch, doch dann schaute er Seiya ernst an. „Sag das noch mal." „Also es hat sich zumindest so angehört." „Vielleicht war er ja wirklich mit ihr essen. Dann hatte er endlich mal Eier in der Hose." Seiya schaute schockiert zu seinem größeren Bruder, von dem er solche Worte nicht gewohnt war. „Vergiss bitte die Worte, die ich gerade zu dir gesagt habe. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wir wissen doch Beide das Yaten Interesse an Minako zeigt. Er will das nur nicht so zugeben. Und nun schien er den Mut gehabt zu haben, einen Schritt auf sie zu zugehen." Seiya musste nun lachen. „Er hatte vielleicht einfach nur einen guten Tag, du weißt doch wie Yaten in Sachen Gefühle ist. Selbst wenn er noch so viel für sie empfinden mag, glaube ich nicht das er sich das einfach so eingestehen würde." Taiki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag sein, aber vielleicht braucht er auch einfach nur Zeit." Die beiden schauten sich an. „Yatens Liebesleben ist ein interessantes Thema, findest du nicht auch?", stellte Seiya grinsend fest. „Nicht weniger interessant als dein Liebesleben liebster Bruder.", entgegnete Taiki und konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" „Ach sei jetzt nicht albern und hilf mir lieber bei der Zubereitung des Abendbrotes." „Warum ich?" Taiki sah seinen Bruder entnervt an während er ihm ein Brettchen und das Messer reichte. „Weil du nun mal zufällig gerade hier stehst. Jetzt versuch nicht dich raus zu reden, sondern schneide lieber das Gemüse." Nur sehr widerwillig beugte sich Seiya letztendlich seinem Schicksal.

Die neue Schulwoche begann für Bunny und die anderen wenig spektakulär.

Vor dem Beginn der großen Mittagspause war Minako eifrig damit beschäftigt die neuen Stundenpläne am Aushang abzuschreiben. „Mist, warum ist der Stift schon wieder leer?" Leicht entnervt kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem neuen Stift. „Hast du noch einen für mich?" Erschrocken blickte Minako hoch und versank in dem strahlenden Grün zweier Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll musterten. Minako strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und reichte Yaten einen Stift. „Hier, ich hoffe er schreibt. Ich habe da immer so ein Talent Stifte bei mir zu tragen, die nicht schreiben.", grinste sie und schaute gespannt als Yaten den Stift aufsetzte. „Doch der schreibt perfekt. Schau." Yaten malte an den Rand seines weißen Blattes ein paar wirre Linien. „Oh, na dann bin ich ja beruhigt." „Hoffentlich hab ich dir jetzt nicht den einzigen Stift weg genommen der schreibt.", entgegnete Yaten. Über Minakos Lippen glitt ein Lächeln. „Ich bin ja fast fertig mit Abschreiben, dann warte ich eben noch einen Moment." Yaten schaute zu ihr auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Die Beiden hatten nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung das sie jemand beobachtete. Und dieser jemand war kein geringerer als … „Seiya?" Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen vernahm. „Oh hey Schätzchen. Was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte mir die Stundenpläne abschreiben, aber verrate mir doch bitte, warum du hier so versteckt in der Ecke stehst." „Ich beobachte.",sagte er leise und zog Bunny ein Stück zu sich, worauf diese leicht rosa anlief. „Du beobachtest also ja?" Seiya zeigte wortlos auf Minako und Yaten. „Ja und?", fragte Bunny. „Na Minako und Yaten eben.", entgegnete der Junge kurz. Bunny musste schmunzeln. „Du beobachtest also meine Freundin und deinen Bruder, gibt es dafür einen Grund." „Sie haben sich gestern zum Essen getroffen." Bunny weitete überrascht ihre Augen. Dieser Satz erschien ihr leicht absurd „Was du nicht sagst. Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Und jetzt glaubst du, da bahnt sich was zwischen den Beiden an. Und deswegen beobachtest du sie ja?" „Richtig kombiniert Schätzchen." „Das ist doch etwas albern findest du nicht auch?" Seiya blickte sie entgeistert an. „Du wirst schon früh genug erfahren, wenn sich da etwas anbahnen sollte." „Aber er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder und er hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Nicht das ich wüsste, zu mindestens." Bunny knuffte Seiya in die Rippen. „Komm schon, lass die Beiden das mal machen." Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit ihrer Feststellung gar nicht so Unrecht„Wenn er deine Hilfe braucht, wird er schon zu dir kommen und dich um Rat fragen. Aber spioniere ihm nicht hinterher." Bunny wirkte fast etwas ernst. „Ja du hast wahrscheinlich Recht Schätzchen. Gehst du jetzt Freitag trotzdem noch mit mir aus? Auch wenn ich die Beiden so ausspioniert habe?" Er klang geradezu etwas beschämt. „Natürlich, jetzt wirst du mich so schnell nicht mehr los." Die Beiden grinsten sich an und gesellten sich dann zu Minako und Yaten.

„Minako? Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Akiko begrüßte das blonde Mädchen und ihre Freunde. „Ich wollte mich nur kurz informieren wie das gestern alles lief mit... wie hieß er gleich nochmal?" Minako musste innerlich grinsen. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Doch Minakos Mund war schneller als ihre Gedanken. „Du meinst Haruka?" „Ach ja so hieß er." Bunny, Seiya und Yaten hörten genau auf das kleine, doch sehr bedeutsame Wörtchen _Er_. „Ich habe vorgeschlagen das Haruka einfach zum Training heute vorbei kommen soll und danach absolvieren wir dann noch eine Trainingseinheit zu zweit." „Also spielt er gut ja?", fragte Akiko und notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Block. „Ja das wäre eine echte Bereicherung für unser Team." Akiko umarmte Minako kurz. „Ich wusste du hast ein Auge für so etwas, ich danke dir herzlichst." Und schon war sie im Treppenhaus verschwunden. „Haruka ja?", Bunny stellte sich ganz dicht zu ihrer Freundin. Minako sah sie belustigt an. „Was soll das werden ?" „Verrate mir doch erst mal wer Haruka ist." „Eine Bewerbung für unser Volleyballteam, hast du doch sicherlich mit bekommen." „_Er?_" „Du bist neugierig weißt du das? Aber so was von neugierig." Minako musste lachen und rannte ins Treppenhaus. „Hey, du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig.", rief Bunny ihrer Freundin nach und rannte Minako wenig später hinterher. Das Gelächter der zwei Mädchen drang durch den Treppenflur und brachte auch Seiya und Yaten zum Schmunzeln. „Die weibliche Freundschaft ist schon etwas ganz Besonderes.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest. „Was du nicht sagst, sehr tiefgründig und … kompliziert." „Mädchen eben." Einen Moment schwiegen die zwei Brüder sich an. „Ist Haruka eigentlich ein Männername?", platze es aus Yaten heraus. Irritiert blickte Seiya zu seinem kleineren Bruder und erkannte eine leichte Verunsicherung in seinem Blick „Ich weiß nicht genau, aber warum fragst du?" Yaten schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. „Nur so. Die Frage kam mir gerade einfach in den Sinn. Na dann, ich bin schon mal draußen bei Taiki. Kommst du auch mit?", fragte Yaten, um von seiner eben gestellten Frage abzulenken. Doch ein leichtes Lächeln schlich über Seiyas Lippen. „Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig Bruderherz", diesen Satz behielt er in Gedanken für sich. Yaten würde es sowieso nicht zugeben wollen, aber allein sein Blick sprach in diesem Moment Bände. „Dann lass uns mal raus gehen, ein bisschen frische Luft tut uns bestimmt ganz gut." Und so begaben sich die zwei Brüder auf den Weg nach Draußen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kraftlos legte er seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Herzen. Langsam ging sein Atem, er konnte ihn in der Stille des Raumes deutlich wahrnehmen. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Augen würde jede Sekunde vor Erschöpfung zufallen. Jedoch war es nicht die körperliche Erschöpfung, sondern viel mehr die seelische Verzweiflung. Die gefühlsmäßige Verunsicherung , die Yaten zu schaffen machte. Abertausende unbeantwortete Fragen und Gedanken zerbrachen ihm den Kopf und ständig dieses Bild von _ihr. _Ihr Lächeln, ihr ganzes Wesen schien sich in seiner Gedankenwelt eingebrannt zu haben. Oftmals überkam ihm dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl ihr nahe sein zu wollen, ihren Duft wahrzunehmen zu können. Ein Gefühl, was ihm befremdlich erschien. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln und atmete einmal ganz tief ein. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter spürte. Er blickte in die Augen seines Bruder, die ihn verwundert musterte. „Seiya?" „Du warst so in Gedanken versunken, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." „Nein, schon okay Bruder." Seiya ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Yaten lugte über die Lehne des Sofas und beobachtete seinen Bruder. „Du siehst aus, als ob du etwas suchen würdest.", bemerkte er. Seiya rümpfte seine Nase. „Ja ich suche die … Ach hier haben wir sie ja." Yaten konnte gerade so die Coladose, die sein Bruder ihm zuwarf, fangen. „Gut gefangen Kleiner.", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und gesellte sich zu Yaten ins Wohnzimmer. „Du siehst nachdenklich aus Yaten.", stellte Seiya nach einer kurzen Sequenz der Stille fest. Yaten zuckte mit seinen Schultern, er erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders nicht. Seiya wusste nicht so recht wie er auf das Verhalten von Yaten reagieren sollte. Irgend etwas schien ihn ziemlich durcheinander zu bringen. Über irgend etwas schien er sich mächtig den Kopf zu zerbrechen. „Ich weiß es nicht Seiya. Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll darüber zu reden.". Yaten stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Seiya erkannte den leisen Hauch der Verzweiflung, der in der Stimme seines Bruders lag. Seiya spürte das etwas in ihm was ihm Unbekannt und Fremd erschien. „Rede einfach. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.", sagte Seiya leise. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Yaten bewusst die Hilfe seines Bruders zu suchen schien. Was auch immer ihn dazu bewegte. „Weißt du Seiya, wie fühlt es eigentlich an wenn man …" Es klingelte an der Tür. Seiya erkannte die sichtliche Enttäuschung in Yatens Augen. „Derjenige der jetzt klingelt, hat ein sehr unpassendes Timing.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest. Sein kleiner Bruder konnte nur nickend beipflichten.

Als Seiya die Tür öffnete grinste ihn Bunny fröhlich an. Der Junge war von ihrem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Auftauchen verwundert. „Hey ich wollte mal schauen wie es euch so geht.", sagte sie und drängelte sich an Seiya vorbei in die Wohnung. „Ist ja nicht so, das wir vor knapp zwei Stunden noch gemeinsam in der Schule saßen.", entgegnete Seiya lachend. „In zwei Stunden kann eine Menge sehr weltbewegendes passieren.", rechtfertigte sich das Mädchen. Seiya wurde den Gedanken nicht los, das Bunny etwas anderes im Schilde führte. Auch Yaten sah das Mädchen leicht perplex an, als sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa setzte. „Habt ihr noch eine Cola für mich?", fragte sie neugierig und blickte zu Seiya, der immer noch in der Küche stand. „Klar, warte ich bring dir eine." Sie schreckte zusammen. Mit einem lauten Knall stellte Yaten seine Dose auf den Tisch und verließ wortlos das Wohnzimmer. Bunny blickte fragend zu Seiya, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm." Mit diesen Worten schaute er seinem Bruder besorgt hinterher. „Vielleicht hat es was mit Minako zu tun, das wäre ja nicht so abwegig.", stellte Bunny fest. „Ja, das wäre durchaus eine Idee. Nur fällt es ihm schwer, über solche gefühlsmäßigen Probleme zu reden und sie vor anderen Menschen zu offenbaren, selbst vor Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen" „Soll ich es versuchen?" Seiya sah Bunny erstaunt an. „Jetzt guck nicht so, als ob es nicht einen Versuch wert sei." „Aber rechne damit das er dich irgendwie dumm von der Seite anmachen könnte." Das Mädchen grinste. „Ich werde mich vorsehen nichts Falsches zu sagen." „Du musst nicht mal etwas Falsches sagen. Manchmal reicht es schon aus wenn du dich einfach nur neben ihn stellst. Dann empfiehlt es sich, ihn gepflegt in Ruhe zu lassen." Doch auch von solchen Worten ließ sich Bunny nicht abbringen, mit Yaten zu reden. „Wo ist er denn jetzt eigentlich hin?" Das Mädchen musste lachen und kratzte sich leicht verwirrt am Hinterkopf. Wortlos zeigte Seiya mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Balkon.

Er spürte deutlich den leichten Wind auf seiner Haut. Es fröstelte ihn leicht, er verspürte die aufkommende Gänsehaut an seinen Armen, doch wollte sich nicht von der Stille und Ruhe des Augenblicks lösen. Er ließ sich vollkommen von ihr treiben. „Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend." Bunny stand neben ihm und blickte in das weite Häusermeer der Stadt. „Hey Bunny. Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?" Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Die Luft tut gut. Findest du nicht auch?" Yaten nickte leicht. „Bunny, darf ich dich etwas fragen." „Na klar, alles was du willst." „Was ist Minako eigentlich für ein Mädchen?" Diese Frage kam nicht nur für Bunny unerwartet, auch Yaten war von sich und seinen Worten überrascht und hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder zurück genommen. Peinlich berührt herrschte einen Moment Stille zwischen den Beiden. „Weißt du, Minako ist etwas ganz Besonderes.", begann Bunny zu erzählen, wobei sie grinsen musste und ihre Arme in die Luft streckte. „Sie ist gerne fröhlich, lacht viel und hat Spaß am Leben. Aber Minako hat auch eine Seite an sich, die viele nicht kennen oder gar nicht von ihr erwarten würden." Yaten schaute Bunny erwartungsvoll an. „Es fällt ihr schwer über ihre Sorgen und Probleme zu reden. Nicht vielen Menschen öffnet sie einfach so ihr Herz. Das macht mich manchmal traurig weißt du." Bunny hielt inne. In Gedanken versuchte sie die richtigen Worte für ihren nachfolgenden Satz zu formulieren. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft. „Weißt du Yaten, Minako ist tief in ihrem Herzen ein kleines Mädchen, das sich nach etwas sehnt, was sie noch nie wirklich erfahren durfte." Yaten überkam bei ihren Worten eine leichte Gänsehaut am Rücken. „Minako sehnt sich einfach danach, bedingungslos geliebt zu werden. Jemand, der ihr Herz berührt und es beschützt." Der Junge musste kurz schlucken. „Minako ist eine Kämpferin Yaten. Für etwas was ihr wichtig ist, kämpft sie wie eine Löwin. Unterschätze niemals ihren starken Willen." Bunny sah Yaten nun eindringlich an, beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung von ihm, vernahm jede Veränderung in seinem Blick. _„Jemand der ihr Herz berührt und es beschützt."_ Diese Worte schossen dem Jungen ununterbrochen durch den Kopf. „Yaten bist du noch da?" , fragte Bunny. „Entschuldige mich, aber mein Kopf ist gerade zu voll. Ich glaube ich sollte eine Runde um die Häuser ziehen." „Ich wollte dich nicht verwirren." Bunny schien ihre Worte zu bereuen. Wenn Minako erst wüsste was sie Yaten hier gerade erzählt hatte... Aber vielleicht bewegten eben gerade diese ehrlichen Worte über Minako etwas in Yatens Denken und Handeln. „Hab Dank für deine klare Antwort Bunny. Und keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, das du so ehrlich zu mir warst." Die Anspannung ließ von Bunny ab und sie erwiderte Yatens Lächeln, als dieser den Balkon verließ. Ja, sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas in Yaten bewegt zu haben.

Der Himmel schimmerte rot untermalt vom Sonnenuntergang, der die Stadt in sein warmes Licht einbettete. Nur wenige Menschen waren noch im Park unterwegs. Einer von ihnen war Yaten, deren unendliche Gedanken ihn hierher geführt hatten.

_...Bedingungslos geliebt zu werden._ Yaten fühlte sich von diesen Worten überrannt, wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. _Lieben._ Was bedeutete das überhaupt? Was bedeutete es jemanden zu lieben? Wie konnte er jemanden lieben, wenn er nicht mal wusste, wie das ging...lieben? Wie konnte er ein Herz beschützen und berühren, wenn er nicht mal seine eigenen Gefühle zulassen konnte. In der Stille des Parks überschlugen sich die Gedanken des Jungen. Er war erschrocken über sich selbst, erkannte sich nicht wieder. Wo war der Junge, dem sein Verstand und sein Ego wichtiger erschienen als jegliche Gefühle, die sein Herz ihm zu übermitteln versuchte. Hatte_ sie _es geschafft, sein Herz so sehr zu berühren, das selbst der Verstand davor niederkniete und aufgab. Weil er wusste das es zwecklos war, gegen jegliche Gefühle für dieses Mädchen anzukämpfen?

Mehr und mehr wurde Yaten klar, das dort vielleicht doch _etwas_ war. _Etwas _, was er für sie empfand. Ratlos schaute er hinauf in den Himmel. Die Sonne war vollständig am Horizont verschwunden und ließ die Sterne hell erleuchten. Er spürte sein Herz, welches gleichmäßig schlug.

Wieder ließ er sich in Gedanken treiben. Doch wenn er wirklich etwas für dieses Mädchen empfinden sollte...Wenn dort wirklich Gefühle waren... Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Wie sollte er sich gegenüber _ihr_ verhalten? Was würde passieren, wenn er diese Gefühle und Empfindungen bedingungslos zulassen würde? _Was würde geschehen...? _

Er gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich und ließ den Kopf lange zu Bode hängen, ehe er wieder aufschaute um den klaren Himmel zu beobachten. Die Liebe erschien ihm als zu kompliziert, um sie erfahren zu wollen. Gerade deshalb versuchte er sich so lange gegen jegliche Art von aufkommenden Gefühlen zu wehren und diese zu verdrängen. Aber wie es aussah musste er seinen Stolz langsam überwinden und sich dieser, in seinen Augen, komplizierten Herausforderung stellen. „Gott Yaten, zum Glück kann jetzt keiner deine Gedanken lesen.", sagte er leise zu sich Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er sich aufrappelte und seine abendlichen Spaziergang fortsetzte.

„Schätzchen, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht im Ernst weiß machen, das dies der einzige Grund für dich war, mich zu besuchen." Seiya blickte das Mädchen verdutzt an. Die beiden standen vor dem Eingang der Schule. Bunny wurde leicht verlegen. „Aber ich wollte doch nur wissen, wer Haruka ist." „Schätzchen, du musst nicht mit dem Boden reden." Verwundert blickte Bunny zu dem Jungen auf. „Genau, schau mich ruhig an. Es steht dir nicht wenn du deinen süßen Kopf hängen lässt." Er lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Ich bin doch nun mal neugierig und will nur wissen wer dieser Haruka ist. Und da ich allein nicht gehen wollte, dachte ich das du vielleicht mitkommst." Peinlich berührt spielte Bunny mit ihren Händen und versuchte Seiyas Blick stand zu halten. „Denkst du nicht das ihr das noch früh genug erfahren werdet?" Hastig schüttelte Bunny ihren Kopf. „Bitte, nur einen Blick. Bitte bitte bitte." „Aber Minako und Yaten darf ich nicht nach spionieren ja?" Verschmitzt grinste er sie an und kam ihrem Gesicht nun ganz bedrohlich nahe. „Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes." Seine zunehmende Nähe schien sie nervös zu machen. „Ich denke nicht, das es da einen Unterschied gibt Schätzchen." „Doch, hierbei handelt es sich um einen Notfall, verstehst du?" Er fasste sich an seinen Kopf und musste schmunzeln. „Eine Notfall also. So bezeichnet man das heutzutage." Das Mädchen verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und zog einen demonstrativen Schmollmund. „Du machst dich wohl lustig über mich. Das merke ich mir." „Na gut okay, ich komme mit. Aber nur weil du es bist Schätzchen. Und weil ich dich mag." Bunny entgegnete diesem Entschluss mit einem breiten Lächeln und nahm Seiya an die Hand, um ihn in Richtung Turnhalle hinter sich her zuziehen. Dabei wäre er fast über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert.

Vorsichtig lugte das Mädchen durch die Tür der Turnhalle und erkannte deutlich ihre blonde Freundin. „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach rein?", fragte Seiya leise, während er Bunny belustigt bei ihrer Beobachtung verfolgte. „Das geht nicht.", zischte sie nur kurz. „Doch das geht schon, die Tür ist doch offen. Du musst einfach nur einen Schritt nach vorne machen." Er gab ihr einen leichten Stoß. Sie stolperte und stand nun genau in der Tür. „Siehst du, es geht.", stellte Seiya fest und winkte Bunny fröhlich entgegen.

Minako blickte verwundert zu ihrer Freundin, die immer noch wortlos und mit hoch rotem Kopf dort angewurzelt sein zu schien. „Kennst du das Mädchen?", flüsterte Haruka leise. Gerade als Minako ihr antworten wollte, schien Bunny sich wieder gesammelt zu haben und stürzte zielstrebig auf den, wie sie dachte, Jungen zu. „Du bist also Haruka? Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Bunny, eine sehr gute Freundin von Minako wie du wissen musst." Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, worauf Haruka leicht zögerte und einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Minako warf. Diese jedoch konnte nur grinsen. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Bunny." „Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", entgegnete Haruka und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand. „Der hat aber einen festen Händedruck.", dachte Bunny so bei sich und musterte Haruka von oben bis unten. „Also was macht ihr zwei Hübschen hier so ganz allein?" Eine Frage die in dieser Situation nur von Bunny gestellt werden konnte. „Wir trainieren, hab ich dir doch Nachmittag schon gesagt." Minako blickte verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin. „Ach ja, jetzt wo du es sagst." Bunny lachte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das Minako ihre Absichten vollends durchschaut hatte. Und auch der unglaubwürdige Blick von Haruka verunsicherte Bunny immer mehr. „Du bist allein hier?", wollte Minako nach einer kurzen Sequenz des Schweigens wissen. Ihre Freundin schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, Seiya ist mit mir da." „Ach Seiya ja? Interessant Bunny. Du scheinst sehr viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.", stellte Minako schmunzelnd fest und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Das mag vielleicht so aussehen, ist aber nicht so. Du scheinst ja auch sehr viel Zeit mit Haruka zu verbringen." Haruka konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen, worauf Bunny sie leicht böse anschaute. „Du hast ja eine blühende Phantasie Kleines.", sagte sie. „Pff, lieber eine blühende Phantasie als gar keine.", wehrte sich Bunny und entwich demonstrativ ihrem Blick. „Sag mal wo ist Seiya eigentlich?", fragte Minako plötzlich. „Irgendwo da draußen." Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen erschien sichtlich eingeschnappt. In diesem Moment lugte der schwarzhaarige Junge um die Ecke und grinste in die Runde. „Minako, hast du immer so ein Empfangskomitee nach dem Training?", wollte Haruka gespannt wissen und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen. Diese musste leicht grinsen.„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Keine Ahnung womit ich das verdient habe." Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zu Bunny, die ihren Blick bewusst nicht zu bemerken schien. „Wir waren zufällig hier in der Gegend und da dachten wir uns so , hey warum nicht Minako abholen." , entgegnete Seiya, als er in die Halle eintrat. „Leute, tut mir Leid aber ich muss mich jetzt entschuldigen. Minako wir sehen uns … Mittwoch?", fragte Haruka und nahm ihre Tasche hoch. „Ja klar, dann trainieren wir Mittwoch nochmal. Und komm gut nach Hause." „Ja klar, dir kann ja nicht so viel passieren, bei dem Personenschutz den du bekommst." Mit einem Lachen verschwand sie aus der Halle und ließ die drei Freunde zurück. Bunny sah ihr nach und musste dann kichern. „Was ist?", fragte Minako neugierig. Bunny stupste ihr leicht in die Rippen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. „Der ist wirklich süß." Nun musste auch Minako laut anfangen zu lachen. Bunny schien den Fehler anscheinend auch nicht bemerkt zu haben und ging ohne einen eindeutigen Hinweis davon aus, das Haruka ein Junge war. „Warum lachst du jetzt so?" Ehe Minako ihr antworten konnte unterbrach Seiya durch eine prägnante Frage das Gelächter von Minako „Bist du sicher das er ein Junge ist?" „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf Seiya?" „Aber für einen Jungen hatte er eine ziemlich große...na ja, Oberweite. Findet ihr nicht auch? Oder habt ihr da etwa nicht so genau hingeschaut wie ich?" Dabei wurde er leicht rosa um die Nase. Minako und Bunny schüttelten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe. „Ach, da ist dir bestimmt nur ein Wahrnehmungsfehler unterlaufen. Nicht wahr Minako?" Diese mussten einen Moment nachdenken. „Manche Dinge sind eben nicht so, wie sie im ersten Moment erscheinen." Bunny seufzte genervt. „Sprich hier nicht in Rätseln. Ich kann doch nicht um die Ecken denken, weißt du doch." Doch das blonde Mädchen konnte darauf hin nur lächeln und nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand. „Komm Bunny, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es ist spät." „Nein, ich will jetzt aber wissen was du damit gemeint hast.", protestierte Bunny entschlossen. „Schätzchen, Mina hat Recht.", vorsichtig legte Seiya seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, worauf sie ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. „Weißt du etwa was sie meint? Wenn ja, sagst du es mir?" Minako gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Streng mal dein Köpfchen schön selber an." „Ihr seit doch alle blöd, wisst ihr das?" , gab Bunny grinsend zu. „Das dir das jetzt erst auffällt wundert mich.", entgegnete Seiya und verließ mit den Mädchen die Turnhalle.

Gedankenversunken lief Yaten durch die Stadt. Er hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, kein klaren Weg, der ihn durch die Dunkelheit der Stadt führen sollte. Doch eine plötzliche Begegnung brachte ihn schlagartig auf den Boden der Realität zurück. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Mein Fehler." Yaten blickte zu der Person, die ihn gerade umgerannt hatte, auf ehe er sich umschaute. Der Junge erkannte deutlich das Schild seiner Schule, welches neben dem großen Tor hing. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Hand vor sich vernahm, die ihm aufhelfen wollte. „Ist dir was passiert?" „Nein alles noch dran schätze ich." Yaten musterte die Person vor sich. Mindestens einen halben Kopf war diese größer als Yaten, trug dunkelblonde kurze Haare. Und eine … Sporttasche. Yatens Blick verfinsterte sich deutlich. Er verspürte ein Gefühl, was ihn ihm hochkam und es fiel ihm schwer es zu zuordnen.. Doch es verunsicherte ihn zunehmend. Plötzlich platzen ihm die Worte aus dem Mund. „Bist du Haruka?" „Ja, wieso fragst du. Kennen wir uns?" Durch Yatens Kopf schossen abertausende Gedanken und Bilder. Er wusste, woher dieser Junge, der ihm dort gegenüber stand, kam. Vom gemeinsamen Training mit _ihr_. Was wäre, wenn dieser Junge ihr Herz schon längst berührt hätte? Bei dieser Frage stockte Yaten fast der Atem. Er spürte wie sein Herz sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzlich zusammen zog und die deutlich aufkommende Abneigung gegenüber diesem Jungen. „Keine Angst Kleiner...Ich nehme sie dir nicht weg." Haruka lächelte ihn an und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Dieser Junge schien Yaten ohne Worte verstanden zu haben, schien aus seinen Augen gelesen zu haben. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt und verspürte nur den leichten Lufthauch, als Haruka an ihm vorbei ging und ihn in der Dunkelheit der Nacht stehen ließ. Allein mit all seinen Gedanken.

Langsam löste sich die Spannung aus seinem Körper und Yaten blickte zum Himmel. Hieß das jetzt, das er die Chance ergreifen musste, um _ihr_ Herz zu berühren? Bedeutete dies, das er keine Sekunde mehr zögern durfte?

Eine bekannte Stimme holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Yaten?" Der genannte Junge drehte sich um und erkannte seinen größeren Brüder. „Seiya? Was machst du hier?" „Das selbe könnte ich dich ja wohl auch fragen." Er grinste Yaten an. „Ich musste meinen Kopf frei bekommen." Der Junge wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nur wegen Bunnys reiner Neugier hier.", grinste Seiya. „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz." „Na ja, wegen Haruka weißt du." Yaten lugte neugierig an seinem Bruder vorbei. „Wie, ist Minako auch da?" Seine Blicke suchten das blonde Mädchen, doch konnten sie nicht finden. „Die Zwei sind am Ausgang der Turnhalle rausgegangen. Ich bin allein hier." Seiya erkannte deutlich die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders. „Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen, es ist spät. Taiki wird sich schon Sorgen machen. Du kennst ihn doch." Yaten konnte nur nicken.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Wohnhaus erreichten, blieb Seiya stehen. „Was hast du?", wollte Yaten wissen. „Ich denke nicht, das Haruka ein Junge ist." , stellte sein Bruder überzeugt fest. Sollte das jetzt heißen, das Yaten sich gerade vor einem Mädchen blamiert hatte? „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich werde doch wohl in der Lage sein, ein Mädchen von einem Jungen unterscheiden zu können." „Wie du hast ihn...oder sie auch gesehen?" Seiya blickte Yaten verdutzt an. „Ja, vor dem Schuleingang." „Aber hast du nicht...?" Seiya deutete mit seinen zwei Händen etwas an. Yaten legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte verwirrt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Was versuchst du mir hier gerade zu erklären?" Seiya trat einen Schritt auf Yaten zu und schaute ihn neugierig an. „Na ich meine...für einen Jungen hat er einen ganz schön großen Vorbau.", flüsterte er. Yaten prustete los, solch eine Feststellung konnte auch nur von Seiya kommen. „Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet, tut mir leid." Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, womit er Seiya anzustecken schien. „Ich sag dir, das ist kein Junge. Niemals. Und wenn doch, dann fresse ich einen Besen." „Ich werde dich daran erinnern lieber Bruder.", entgegnete Yaten, nachdem er es schaffte sein Lachen zurück zu halten, um einen vollständigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Doch danach brach das Gelächter erneut aus. Und es hielt auch noch bis in den Hausflur an, doch wurde durch Taikis strenge Worte schlagartig unterbrochen. „Könnt ihr nicht ein klein wenig leiser sein. Schließlich wohnen hier noch mehr Leute in dem Haus." Mit ernster Miene erwartete er seine Brüder an der Haustür und blickte tadelnd auf die beiden hinab. „Deine Begrüßungen waren aber auch schon mal netter.", stellte Seiya fest. „Na wenn ihr hier im Hausflur so herum kichern müsst, kann ich ja nichts dafür." „Wir waren einfach nur lustig.", grinste Yaten seinen großen Bruder an. „Willst du mir jetzt etwa unterstellen ich sei unlustig." „Nein, das würde ich nie wagen." Nun konnte sich auch Taiki einen leisen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „Jetzt kommt rein ihr zwei Clowns, nicht das wir morgen den ganzen Briefkasten voller Beschwerden zwecks Lärmbelästigung haben." Seine Brüder konnten diesem Einwand nichts entgegensetzen. So fiel nach wenigen Augenblicken die Wohnungstür der Jungs ganz leise ins Schloss und Stille durchflutete den Flur.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erregte Yatens Aufmerksamkeit. Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund verließ er sein Badezimmer und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Seiya schaute seinen kleinen Bruder belustigt an. „Die Zahnbürste im Mund steht dir ausgezeichnet Yaten." Dieser deutet mit der Hand auf den Sessel in der Ecke. „Nein ich wollte dir nur gute Nacht sagen." Die beiden Brüder lächelten sich an. „Danke, dasch wünsche isch dir au.", nuschelte Yaten samt Zahnbürste im Mund. „Ach und Yaten..." Dieser sah ihn überrascht an und wartete auf die Frage seines Bruders. „Vergiss bitte dieses eine Mal dein Ego und verlasse dich bitte auf dein Herz." Yaten bemerkte deutlich die Ernsthaftigkeit, die Seiyas Stimme unterlegte. „Sie mag dich, das weißt du doch. Nur weil du Gefühle zeigst, heißt das nicht das du schwach bist. Gefühle zeigen hat auch etwas mit Stärke zu tun, vergiss das nicht."

Und Yaten dachte lange über die eben gesagten Worte seines Bruder nach. Lange, doch der allerletzte Gedanke bevor ihm die Augen vor lauter Erschöpfung zufielen, schweiften um dieses eine Mädchen namens _Minako_. Und er lächelte im Schlaf ….

Noch bevor ihr Wecker klingelte, riss sie ein helles Klingeln aus den Schlaf. Minako sprang aus dem Bett und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Ich habe verschlafen, ich habe verschlafen.", schrie sie hysterisch und suchte in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers nach ihren Hausschuhen. Doch nach einem weiteren Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach sie diesen fast hoffnungslosen Versuch und stürmte in den Hausflur. Zielsicher traf sie den Lichtschalter neben ihrer Zimmertür. „Ich bin gleich da.", rief sie immer noch leicht verschlafen. Einen kurzen Moment jedoch musste sie inne halten. „Warum das Licht nur immer so scheiße hell sein.", grummelte sie leise und hielt sich die Augen zu. Mit ihren nackten Füßen tapste sie durch den kalten Fußboden des Flurs. Schnell warf sie ein Blick auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Nach einigen Überlegungen war sie sich sicher, das Bunny dort vor der Tür stehen würde, um sie abzuholen. Aber die Zeit machte ihr einen Strich durch ihre Rechnung, den für Bunny war es eindeutig zu früh. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, entriegelte sie das Türschloss, doch von allen Personen die sie kannte, hätte sie wohl am wenigstens _Ihn _dort erwartet.

Yaten verschlug es bei ihrem Anblick komplett die Sprache. Er hatte bis dahin nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sehr eine weibliche Gestalt ihn so aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Das Blut schoss in seine Wangen, welches seinem blassen Gesicht eine deutliche rote Färbung verpasste. Er betrachtete jeden Zentimeter ihren Körpers, konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Yaten war gefesselt von diesem einem Moment. Und immer deutlicher verspürte er das aufkommende Verlangen sie zu berühren, ihr nahe zu sein.

„Yaten...", hauchte Minako leise. Nervös tapste sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, versuchte nicht vollends die Kontrolle über ihren Herzschlag zu verlieren. So eine Situation am frühen Morgen war eindeutig zu viel für ihr verliebtes Herz. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich abholen, damit wir gemeinsam zur Schule zu gehen können, aber..." Doch Minako unterbrach ihn. „Hast du noch einen Moment Zeit?", fragte das Mädchen unvorbereitet. Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff sie Yatens Hand und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Auf so einen Teil des Morgens war er zwar nicht vorbereitet, zeigte sich aber auch nicht abgeneigt davon. Als Minako die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, trafen sich die Blicke der Zwei nochmals und Yaten hatte die doch sehr deutliche Vorahnung, seinen Verstand jede Sekunde völlig verlieren zu können. Minako lehnte sich gegen die Wohnungstür und grinste ihn an. Wenn das mal nicht der überaus perfekteste Start in einen Schultag war …


	12. Chapter 12

„So Minako jetzt denke mal ganz scharf nach." Das blonde Mädchen stand im Bad und sah angestrengt ihr Spiegelbild an. Dort drüben in der Küche saß Yaten. Y-A-T-E-N , ganz langsam ging sie diese Buchstaben in ihrem Kopf durch und sprach sie immer und immer wieder vor sich her. Der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte, der Traum ihrer zahlreichen Tagträume. Einfach der Inbegriff des Traums saß nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt , hier in ihrer Wohnung. Sie musste sich kurz kneifen, um auch sicher zu gehen, das alles was hier gerade um sie herum geschah, nicht auch noch ein Traum war. Aber es schien real zu sein. Realer als real. Fast schon beängstigend real. Und soviel harte Realität auch noch zu einer solche frühen Uhrzeit. Fast schon zu viel für das sonst so quirlige Mädchen, welches sein Herz doch immer am rechten Fl

eck zu bewahren schien. Doch in jenem Moment schien es durch ihren gesamten Körper zu hüpfen Ungebändigt und Entfesselt. Und ja, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Sie lächelte. Die große Frage die ihr nun gegenüber stand war natürlich die Frage der Fragen...Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? „_Memo an dich selbst Minako, das waren sogar schon zwei wichtige Fragen"_. Sie musste sich nun eingestehen, das Yaten ja wohl nur aus einem Grund hier zu sein schien. Nämlich der Grund sie zu sehen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie nur noch mehr strahlen. Aber für Minako stand auch noch ein wesentlich interessanter Fakt im Vordergrund. Sie ließ sich auf den Rand der Badewanne nieder. Noch sehr deutlich waren ihr die Schmerzen und das Leid, welches durch Yatens Verhalten ihr gegenüber immer wieder verursacht wurden, im Gedächtnis. Abertausende Male hatte sie versucht ihn zu vergessen. Abertausende Male ist sie mit diesem fast zwecklosen Versuch erfolgreich gegen die Wand gefahren. Und jetzt, wo sie anfangen wollte für ihre Träume zu kämpfen, schien sich die Sache so von selbst zu regeln. Einfach so. Ohne irgendwelche erkennbaren Komplikationen oder Hindernisse. Also das mit der Turnhalle ließ sie jetzt mal außen vor, aber die Einladung zum Essen letztens und jetzt auch noch der morgendliche Auftritt des Jungen bei ihr zu Hause...Das ließ doch schon leicht darauf hin schließen, das Yaten versuchte zunehmend Kontakt zu Minako zu suchen. Dieser Gedanke erschien ihr in den ersten Sekunden fast zu absurd, doch anders konnte sie sich das alles nicht erklären. Aber sie war sich sicher, das Yaten das niemals vor ihr zugeben würde. Sicher würde er immer nur mit diesem ganzen „Wir – wollen – gute – Freunde – sein." Dreck ankommen. Schmerzlich musste sie an das Zusammentreffen mit Yaten in der Turnhalle denken. Einen Moment hielten ihre Gedanke inne. Dann blickte sie auf um ihr Spiegelbild zu betrachten und begann zu schmunzeln. „Wenn du davon überzeugt bist das wir doch _nur_ Freunde sind, kann ich ja mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, austesten, wie weit ich dir deinen hübschen Kopf verdrehen kann. Es sollte dir ja eigentlich nichts ausmachen, weil …. _nur_ gute Freunde ist ja dein Standpunkt, Yaten Kou." Minako kam sich bei ihrem Vorhaben zwar ein wenig fies, aber auch unglaublich weiblich und schon fast dominant vor. Und das gefiel ihr auf irgendeine Art. „Mal gucken ob du deine Meinung nicht doch noch ändern wirst." Das Mädchen band ich sich ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf, einige Strähnen fielen über ihre Schulter.

Gerade als sie im Begriff war, die Badezimmertür zu öffnen, fiel ihr Blick auf das Parfum ihrer Mutter. Wie sie es Minako immer und immer dargelegt hatte, war es unsagbar teuer und für Minako ein absolutes Tabu. Doch besondere Situationen erfordern nun mal außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Sie nahm die Flasche vorsichtig in die Hand und öffnete sie leise, um den lieblichen Duft auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen. „Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Einsatz gewartet.", flüsterte sie und stellte das Fläschchen sachte wieder an seinen Standort. Ihre Mutter sollte schließlich nichts davon ahnen. Und mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel öffnete sie dir Tür um den Flur mit ihren nackten Füßen zu betreten.

Das Ticken der Küchenuhr konnte er deutlich hören. Immer noch vollkommen durch den Wind von ihrem Anblick, saß der Junge allein in der Küche und starrte auf die Uhr dort an der Wand. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag, nur sehr mühsam gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Seine eigentliche Absicht, Minako einfach nur abzuholen, war vollkommen aus dem Ruder geraten. Abholen hieß für Yaten an der Tür klingeln, sie öffnet die Tür und die beiden gehen zur Schule. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht an der Tür klingeln, sich um den Atem beraubt fühlen bei ihrem Anblick und in ihrer Wohnung zu landen. Nein, das war es ganz bestimmt nicht, was der Junge unter dem Begriff Abholen verstand. Jedoch musste er sich nach wenigen Sekunden eingestehen, das dies die wesentlich prickelnde Variante des Abholens zu sein schien. Seine Gedankengänge wurden durch sachte Fußtapsen unterbrochen. Er erkannte Minakos schlanken Körper, wie dieser sich in ihr Zimmer bewegte. Und was _sie_ für einen Körper hatte. Kaum hatte sich Yatens Herz einigermaßen beruhigt, spürte er wieder den zunehmenden Druck, den sein immer stärker rasender Herzschlag verursachte. Und ohne das er es auch nur ahnen konnte, sollte sich dieser Herzschlag in wenigen Augenblicken bis ins Unermessliche steigern. Das Geräusch einer zufallenden Schranktür erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und scheu fiel sein Blick auf den Flur.

Doch was seine smaragdgrünen Augen dort zu sehen bekamen, übertrafen jegliche Vorstellungen die er bis jetzt von Minako zu ahnen vermochte und deutlich mehr nackte Haut, als sein Herzschlag vertragen zu schien. Und es schien diesem Mädchen auch sehr bewusst zu sein, das sie hier gerade nur mit schwarzer Unterwäsche bekleidet, vor seinen Augen herum tänzelte. Yatens verfolgte jede Bewegung ihres perfekten Körpers, jeden einzelnen Schritt den sie mit ihren nackten Füßen vor sich setzte. Dabei schien er nicht mal zu bemerken, das er seinen Stuhl immer weiter nach hinten kippte, um sich diesem Anblick nicht entziehen zu müssen. Erst als die zwei Stuhlbeine nach zu geben drohten, verlagerte der Junge sein Körpergewicht nach vorne, um wieder mit allen vier Stuhlbeinen fest am Boden zu stehen. Er atmete tief ein. Diese Situation schien immer heiklere Ausmaße anzunehmen. Doch wie sollte er sich aus dieser Angelegenheit so einfach und ohne weiteres befreien? Wenn er das überhaupt wollte...

„Wenn du etwas essen möchtest, kannst du dich ruhig bedienen." Minakos Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken. Das Mädchen lehnte ihren Körper seitlich an die Tür der Küche und schaute Yaten mit ihren großen Augen eindringlich an. Diesem fiel es jedoch sichtlich erschwert auch ihrem Blick standhalten zu können. Immerhin schien Minako es nicht sonderlich eilig damit zu haben, sich bedeckter zu bekleiden. Yaten war sich nicht wirklich sicher darüber , zu welchen Handlungen oder auch Schritten er fähig zu sein vermag und welche Grenzen er seinerseits überschreiten würde, wenn Minako ihm noch weiterhin einen so freizügigen Einblick gewährte.

„Yaten, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Das Mädchen verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Und tat das, was den Jungen nur noch mehr um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Sie trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und beugte sich vor zu seinem Gesicht. So sehr sich Yaten auch gegen dieses Bedürfnis zu sträuben versuchte, seine Blicke wanderten unweigerlich und offensichtlich über ihren weiblich Körper. Minako nahm diese Handlung sehr bewusst wahr und erkannte die deutlich aufsteigende Lust in seinen Augen, ihren Körper berühren zu wollen.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. „Nein, ich bin satt, aber danke der Nachfrage.", sagte er zögerlich. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu Yaten und lächelte ihn entzückt an, bevor sie ihn wieder in der Küche allein ließ. Und er lächelte. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn gerade schier um seinen Verstand und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er wollte sich nicht gegen dieses Gefühl wehren. Diesmal wollte er es _zulassen_. Diesmal wollte er es ohne jegliche Grenzen zulassen und ihr zeigen...

Das schrille Klingeln der Haustür ließ seinen Körper zusammen zucken. Er vernahm das Knallen der Badezimmertür und Minakos eilige Schritte. Noch ehe das Mädchen in der Küchentür stand fing sie schon an zu reden. „Bunny ist hier. Es wird Zeit zur Schule zu gehen." Hastig sah der Junge auf die Uhr, es war wirklich aller höchste Eisenbahn sich auf den Weg zur Schule zu machen, aber er konnte doch diese Situation nicht so nüchtern beenden. Eine plötzliche Berührung holte ihn aus seinen aufkommenden Gedanken. Minako hatte seine Hand genommen und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Hey Tagträumer, komm zurück in die Realität , sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Der Junge stand auf und sah das blonde Mädchen eindringlich an. Es fiel ihr schwer seinen Blick zu deuten und sie fühlte sich unsicher. Ihre weibliche Entschlossenheit war wie weg geblasen und gewährte dem unermesslichen Pochen ihres Herzens viel Platz. „Minako. wo bist du? Wir kommen zu spät." Bunnys Stimme drang zu den Beiden vor, die sich gerade nur schlecht aus der Situation lösen konnten oder es auch viel mehr nicht so recht wollten. Minako löste sich von seiner Hand.

In Yatens Kopf überschlugen sich Gedanken und Vorstellungen. Nein, er wollte das jetzt nicht einfach so beenden. Es fühlte sich unvollkommen an. Entschlossen ging er dem Mädchen nach, was bereits im Begriff war die Haustür zu öffnen.

Doch dazu kam sie nicht. Als sie seine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spürte konnte sich einen leicht erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Und ehe sie einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, um sein Verhalten durchschauen zu können, spürte das Mädchen wie er sie sanft mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drückte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und das unglaubliche Knistern der Luft raubte Minako fast den Atem. Das Blut pulsierte in ihren geröteten Wangen, sie hatte das Gefühl völlig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren. Die sanfte Berührung seiner Hände an ihrem Hals drohte ihr Herz aus der Brust springen zu lassen. Sie wollte das dieser Moment nicht endet. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

…Und Bunnys nochmalige Worte waren das Letzte was sie vernahm, bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des blonden Mädchens, doch ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ sie sich auf seine deutliche Botschaft ein und spürte sogleich die unzähligen Glücksgefühle die sich in ihr breit machten, die sich durch jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers zogen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, vernahm den leichten Druck seiner warmen Lippen. Egal, wie gefühlskalt er in so vielen Situationen zu ihr war, egal wie oft er sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte...Es erschien Minako jedoch im Angesicht dieser Situation nicht als sonderlich wichtig, über Zweifel und Unmut nachzudenken. Alles was für sie zählte war dieser einer Kuss, den ihr Yaten schenkte. Der eine Kuss, nachdem sich Minako doch schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Und mindestens genauso lange hatte sie an die Erfüllung dieses innigen Wunsches gezweifelt. Doch all diese Zweifel und Gedanken waren nun weit weg und sollten diesen Moment nicht zerstören können. Nichts sollte diesen doch so zauberhaften Moment zerstören können. Nichts, bis auf ….

„Jetzt mach diese verdammte Tür auf, ich weißt du bist zu Hause. Ich habe dich schon gehört.", Bunny schien zunehmend ungeduldiger zu werden. Langsam und nur äußerst ungern löste sich Yaten von Minako und lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich glaube wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen." Das blonde Mädchen war immer noch völlig von ihren Gefühlen benommen. „Tagträumerin, wach werden." , schmunzelte Yaten und stupste leise ihre Nase mit seinem Zeigefinger an. Minako sah ihn schüchtern an, doch schenkte ihm unweigerlich ein Lächeln.

Gerade als Bunny ein erneuten Versuch startete Sturm zu klingeln, öffnete sich die Tür vor ihrer Nase und ihre Freundin trat in den Hausflur. „Na das wurde ja auch mal Zeit Mina. Hattest du Tomaten auf den Ohren?", fragte Bunny entnervt. „Wenn dann habe ich Tomaten auf den Augen, aber nicht auf den Ohren.", grinste Minako und drängelte sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei. „Warte mal du musst die Tür noch schließen.", sagte das Mädchen mit zwei Zöpfen leicht perplex. „Das übernehme ich dann mal." Bunny sah fassungslos in zwei grüne Augen und richtete nun abrupt ihren Blick auf Minako, doch diese zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. Yaten schloss die Tür hinter sich und mustere das sichtbar verwirrte Mädchen belustigt. „Erst drängelst du so und jetzt bist du festgewachsen.", stellte er fest. Ohne weitere Fragen stellen zu können, verließ eine immer noch leicht erschütterte Bunny gemeinsam mit Yaten und Minako das Treppenhaus.

„Ich fasse es nicht." Enttäuscht ließ Bunny ihren Kopf hängen. Makoto tätschelte liebevoll die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Komm schon, in der nächsten Arbeit bist du bestimmt besser.", sagte sie aufmunternd. „Das hast du doch schon so oft zu mir gesagt. Und hat es was geholfen? Nein." , schniefte Bunny, während sie ihren Mathematiktest zitternd in der Hand hielt. „Du solltest dem Lernen eindeutig mehr Zeit widmen Bunny.", ermahnte Ami streng ihre Freundin. Dabei schniefte sie jedoch nur noch lauter. Minako nahm sie in den Arm. „Das wird schon. Wir lernen das nächste Mal einfach zusammen. Du weißt doch, das du immer fragen kannst wenn du etwas nicht verstehst." Bunny blickte ihre Freundin lächelnd an. Die vier Mädchen genossen gemeinsam die warmen Sonnenstrahlen und hatten sich ein gemütliches Plätzchen auf der Schulwiese gesucht. „Hey seht mal wir bekommen Gesellschaft.", stellte Makoto fest. Die drei anderen Mädchen drehten sich um. „Na Mädels." Seiya winkte ihnen grinsend entgegen. „Der scheint ja blendend gelaunt zu sein.", stellte Bunny misstrauisch fest. Und ihr Misstrauen sollte sich wenige Augenblicke später auf schmerzvolle Weise bestätigen. „Seht mal, ich habe volle Punktzahl im Mathematiktest." Seiya, der eigentlich dafür bekannt war auch nicht gerade die hellste Leuchte in Mathe zu sein, stand mit stolzer Brust vor den Mädchen und hielt ihnen seinen Test genau vor die Nase, wobei er ihn demonstrativ hin und her schwenkte. Bunny ließ erneut ihren Kopf hängen, worauf Minako dem Jungen einen absichtlichen Tritt ins Schienbein verpasste. „Aua, was sollte das?" , fragte der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken. „Meine üblichen Zuckungen.", sagte Minako trocken, worauf Makoto anfangen musste zu lachen. Seiya sah die Mädchen ratlos an, ehe er den Blick seiner Brüder suchte. Diese konnten jedoch nur mit der Schulter zucken. „Seiya, bedenke bitte das nächste Mal, das nicht alle so ein Glück wie du haben können.", entgegnete Ami. Bunnys endloses und immer lauter werdendes Schniefen erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. „Das ist so unfair. Er hat bestimmt nicht mal halb so lange gelernt wie ich.", jammerte Bunny. „Ich glaube du hast gerade einen empfindlichen Punkt bei ihr angesprochen.", flüsterte Yaten leise. Seiya kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Schätzchen nicht traurig sein, Yaten ist auch nicht gerade eine Leuchte in Mathe." „Wah?"Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ich bin bestimmt eine hellere Leuchte als du Bruder. Du hattest einfach nur Glück, so sieht es aus." , wehrte er sich, worauf Taiki erschüttert den Kopf schüttelte. Manchmal kam das Verhalten seiner Brüder dem von kleinen Kindern doch schon recht nahe. „Ach du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du nicht so gut bist wie ich.", zeterte Seiya. Nun konnten sich die vier Mädchen ein amüsiertes Lächeln beim Anblick der zwei Jungs auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Aber etwas anderes schien plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Wer ist das?" Makoto deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf eine große Person, die ihr nicht bekannt war und auch nicht die übliche Schuluniform trug. „Das ist Haruka.", stellte Minako nach kurzer Bedenkzeit fest. In diesem Moment drehte sich das Mädchen um und erkannte ihre Trainingspartnerin. „Er kommt auf uns zu.", sagte Bunny leise und rückte schnell ihre Haare zurecht. „Hey Minako.", sagte sie kurz. Diese lächelte. „Na? Was führt dich hierher?" „Ich wollte meine Anmeldeformulare abholen. Kannst du mir zufällig sagen wo ich das Büro der Schulleitung finde." Noch eh Minako ihr antworten konnte, sprang Makoto auf. „Wenn du möchtest begleite ich dich dorthin. Ich bin übrigens Makoto." Haruka wich leicht verunsichert einen Schritt zurück. „Nein danke, ich denke eine rein wörtliche Auskunft genügt mir. Meine Orientierungsfähigkeit ist glaube ich, dafür relativ gut entwickelt." Makoto wurde leicht rosa um ihre Nase und wich sofort Harukas Blick aus. „Einfach die Treppe rauf bis du in der ersten Etage angelangt bist und dann gleich die Tür rechts. Du dürftest das Büro nicht verfehlen.", erklärte Ami sachlich. „Danke." Haruka wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie Yatens eindringlichen Blick von der Seite bemerkte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Freundin gestern noch sicher nach Hause gebracht." Haruka warf Minako einen amüsierten Blick zu und verließ wortlos die Freunde. „Die meint doch jetzt nicht etwa mich?", dachte sie leicht erschrocken. „Deine Freundin?", stellte Seiya verwirrt fest. „Gibt es etwas was du uns vielleicht sagen willst?" „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das etwas angehen sollte.", murrte Yaten. Unbemerkt suchte er den Augenkontakt zu Minako. Er hatte Angst sie verunsichert zu haben mit dem … Kuss. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Yaten wollte von einer Sekunde auf die nächste in diesem unendlichen Blau versinken, Minako ganz nah sein. Und ihr leises Lächeln gab ihm das Gefühl, heute morgen alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

„Man, der ist schon echt süß. Wie hieß er gleich nochmal?" ,fragte Makoto. „Haruka." , meinte Minako kurz. „Stimmt, ein hübscher Name." „Ist ja auch ein echt hübscher Junge." , schwärmte Bunny. „Minako, wir wollen auch mal mit ihm trainieren.", entgegnete Makoto entzückt. „Ja, lässt du uns?", Bunny schaute ihre Freundin flehend an. „Schätzchen? Seit wann stehst du auf blonde Jungs?" Die Erschütterung in Seiyas Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Ist doch egal, was er für eine Haarfarbe hat. Hauptsache er ist süß." Makoto konnte ihrer Freundin für diese Feststellung nur beipflichten. Seiya schaute die Mädchen fassungslos an. „Warum scheint hier keiner der Meinung zu sein, das Haruka ein Mädchen ist?" Der Junge erntete für diese Aussage ungläubige Blicke. Taiki tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Nur mal so nebenbei, warum sollte ein Mädchen eine Schuluniform tragen, die sonst nur Jungs tragen?" „Und außerdem riecht deine Aussage sehr nach Eifersucht liebster Bruder.", stelle Yaten fest. „Das musst du gerade sagen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen das du nicht eifersüchtig auf Haruka bist, weil er mit Minako zusammen trainiert. Zusammen, mit ihr. Ganz allein." Und die letzten Worte betonte er bis ins Unermessliche. Das genannte Mädchen wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. Yaten war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf Haurka, auf ein Mädchen? Doch dieser schien nicht die passenden Worte für Seiyas Unterstellung zu finden, was Minako mehr und mehr die Gewissheit verschaffte, das der Junge wirklich eifersüchtig zu sein schien. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise sogar sehr.

Das Ertönen der Schulglocke zur Beendigung der Mittagspause holte das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken. „So, damit sind wir alle sehr glücklich das ihr eure Streitigkeiten irgendwo ganz weit weg von uns entfernt austragen könnt.", stellte Taiki fest und schob seine Brüder in das Schulgebäude. „Ich verstehe nicht warum Seiya Haruka für ein Mädchen hält." , fragte sich Makoto verwirrt. „Ich glaube so unrecht hat er mit dem Gedanken gar nicht." Die Freundinnen blickten zu Ami. „Haruka ist zwar groß, aber die Figur hat auffallend feministische Züge." „Aber … Warum sollte ein Mädchen eine Schuluniform tragen, die eigentlich für Jungs bestimmt ist?" , wollte Bunny verwirrt wissen. Die Drei sahen sich schulterzuckend an. „Minako müsste das doch eigentlich sehr genau wissen. Und nehmen wir mal an, Haurka sei wirklich ein Mädchen, warum sollte Minako uns so hinters Licht führen?", fragte Makoto ihre Freundinnen. „Vielleicht weil sie selbst am Anfang davon ausging Haruka sei ein Junge, und jetzt macht sie sich ein Spaß daraus, wie wir uns zum Klops machen.", entgegnete Bunny. „Das traut ihr Minako zu?" Ami blickte misstrauisch auf die zwei Mädchen, doch diese entgegneten der Frage nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns mit einem eindeutigen Nicken. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?" Erst jetzt schien den Mädchen aufzufallen, das sich ihre blonde Freundin unbemerkt davon geschlichen hatte. „Ich glaube wir sollten mal ein dringendes Gespräch mit ihr führen.", grinste Makoto. „Dieses freche Früchtchen.", lachte Bunny, womit sie Ami anzustecken schien. So wirklich übel schienen sie ihrer Freundin das unehrliche Verhalten nicht gerade zu nehmen, ehrlich gesagt schien sie dieses Verhalten auch nicht gerade zu überraschen. Es passte irgendwie zu Minako. Ja, das passte irgendwie.

Unachtsam hatte er seine Schulsachen in die nächst beste Ecke des Zimmer geschmissen. Den Kopf in seinem Kissen vergraben, lag er auf dem Bett und ließ seine Gedanken kreisen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, richtete seinen Blick an die weiße Decke seines Zimmers. Yatens Zeigefinger glitt langsam über seine Unterlippe. Und er dachte an den Kuss. Er dachte an ihre unsagbar weichen Lippen, an dieses unsagbar gute Gefühl, ihr so nah sein zu können. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr steigerte sich sein Bedürfnis, ihr noch näher kommen zu wollen. Jeden einzelnen Millimeter ihrer zarten Haut spüren zu wollen. Sein Herz schrie ihren Namen, seine Gedanken drehten sich immer zu nur um dieses eine Mädchen. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach ihrem Duft , nach ihrer Nähe. Eindeutig, er war verrückt nach ihr. Langsam richtete Yaten seinen Körper auf. Seine Füße berührten vorsichtig den Boden und er verließ auf leisen Schritten sein Zimmer.

Nach einem kurzes Moment des Zögerns, klopfte er an der Zimmertür seines Bruders, doch es erfolgte keine Reaktion darauf. Auch sein nochmaliges Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet. „Da will man einmal mit ihm reden und er ist nicht da.", seufzte Yaten. „Wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen, das ich es doch für mich behalten sollte." „Was?", fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Yaten drehte sich um und erkannte seinen größeren Bruder. „Hast du mal eine Minute?" Seiya sah seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Kann ich dir helfen?" „...Ich möchte mal mit dir reden.", gab Yaten zu. Nur äußerst selten suchte er so offensichtlich das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder. Für viele Dinge hatten sie einfach eine zu unterschiedliche Sichtweise und Yaten hielt es oftmals auch nicht für sonderlich nötig, sich Rat von Seiya zu holen. Umso erstaunter war der Schwarzhaarige von der Bitte, mit der sich sein Bruder an ihn richtete. „Klar, komm ruhig rein."

„Na dann schieße mal los kleiner Bruder. Ich bin ganz ohr." Seiya saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und blickte erwartungsvoll zu seinem Bruder. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte." Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann konnte Yaten es nicht länger für sich behalten. „Ich habe sie geküsst Seiya." Diesem klappte die Kinnlade bei den eben gesagten Worten seines Bruders herunter. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer Aussage. Und auch nicht damit, das Yaten es ihm so offen gestehen würde. „Du hast Minako geküsst?" Yaten nickte leise. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht, es kam einfach dazu." „Einfach so?", fragte Seiya und Yaten blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als offen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Und sein Bruder wusste, wie schwer ihm dieser Schritt fiel. „Wenn du nicht reden willst , musst du das nicht machen.", sagte er leise und lächelte. Doch Yaten wollte nichts sehnlichster als alles das , was ihn bewegte, los zu werden, auch wenn es ausgerechnet Seiya war, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Weißt du, es ist einfach alles anders, seit wir wieder hier sind. Sie geht mir verdammt nochmal nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Egal was ich mache, es ist vollkommen egal... Sie ist immer da. Verstehst du?" Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Und dieser Kuss, war unglaublich. Seiya, was ist mit mir? Je mehr ich an sie denke, desto mehr will ich ihre Nähe spüren. Und immer wenn ich an sie denke, ist dort diesen neue Gefühl weißt du." Seiya fühlte sich von Yatens doch so ehrlichen und ungezwungenen Worten leicht überrollt. Es war eine Seite, die er von seinem Bruder nur äußerst selten zu Gesicht bekam. Doch er spürte deutlich die innere Verzweiflung die Yaten bewegte. „Was ist das Seiya, sag es mir." Der Grauhaarige sah ihn eindringlich an. „Dieses Mädchen scheint dir deinen Kopf verdreht zu haben Bruderherz." „Sie macht mich verrückt Seiya. Einfach verrückt. Ihre Nähe bringt mich um den Verstand. Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt." Yaten spürte wie seine ratlose Seele mit jedem Wort leichter wurde. Seiya stand auf und gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder auf das Bett. „Das muss alles ziemlich verwirrend für dich sein oder?" Yaten konnte diesen Worten nur mit einem Nicken zustimmen. „Man hat euch heute gar nichts angemerkt." „Ich weiß, ich habe sie scheinbar ziemlich durcheinander gebracht." „Na ja, sie hat wahrscheinlich nicht damit gerechnet, das es mal zu so einer Situation kommen wird. Ganz ehrlich, damit hat niemand von uns so wirklich gerechnet." „Denkst du ich habe mit so etwas gerechnet? Aber ich habe es einfach nicht mehr geschafft, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Verstehst du? Ich konnte es nicht mehr. Ihre Nähe macht mich verrückt, _sie_ macht mich verrückt." „Ich weiß wie das ist, glaub mir." Yaten musste nun lächeln. „Bunny?" Seiya wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Wahrscheinlich schon ja... Und du sehnst dich nach nichts mehr, als dieses Mädchen in deiner Nähe zu haben." „Da scheinen wir uns ja wohl wenigstens in einem Thema einig zu sein, hm?" Die zwei Brüder grinsten leicht verlegen. Für beide schien es recht ungewöhnlich zu sein, sich über das Thema 'Mädchen und Liebe' auszutauschen „Ja da hast du gar nicht so Unrecht.", gab Seiya zu. „Und wie liebt man nun?" Seiya schaute seinen Bruder stutzig an. „Wie meinst du das jetzt?" „Na wie kann ich ein Mädchen lieben, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was es bedeutet zu lieben." „So etwas kann man nicht lernen. Du musst es fühlen." Yaten schien mit dieser Antwort nicht vollends zufrieden zu sein. „Und wie fühle ich es?" Seiya seufzte, sein Bruder schien sich wirklich Gedanken über dieses Thema zu machen. „Das kann ich dir nicht beschreiben. Aber du spürst es einfach. Du spürst einfach, das _sie_ das Mädchen ist, was dich glücklich macht und das du festhalten möchtest." Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Bunny und sorgten für ein leichtes Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte.„...Und das sie das Mädchen ist , welches dein Herz berührt hat?" „Ja genau...Ich wusste gar nicht das du solch gefühlvollen Sätze formulieren kannst.", stellte Seiya schmunzelnd fest. „Kannst du mal stehen. Ich bin immer für Überraschungen zu haben." Yaten fühlte sich in diesem Moment so erleichtert wie schon lange nicht. „Danke Seiya, das du mir zugehört hast." „Ach klar, du bist doch mein Bruder. Auch wenn wir uns oft in die Haare bekommen, sollst du wissen das ich immer für dich da bin. Aber nur mal so nebenbei, wie war der Kuss so?" Yaten grinste, schon der alleinige Gedanke an diesen Kuss brachte sein Herz zum rasen. „Wie soll ich es ausdrücken...Schön, nein eigentlich wunderschön. Es fühlte sich gut an." „Klingt nach Wiederholung?", schmunzelte Seiya. Darauf wusste Yaten so schnell keine Antwort. „Lass ihr einfach Zeit. Lass euch Zeit." „Aber ob sie mich genauso will, wie ich sie?" Seiya deutete die große Unsicherheit die sich in Yatens Augen spiegelte. „Daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Ihr Herz hast du schon längst erobert, glaube mir."

Und diese eindeutigen Worte seines Bruders brachten Yaten auch noch Stunden später zum Lächeln.


	13. Chapter 13

Also nur so für den besseren Durchblick...In der zeitlichen Abfolge der Geschichte habe für dieses Kapitel einen Tage übersprungen^^ Das heißt...Wir haben jetzt Donnerstag :]

So das war es auch schon und nun...taddaaaaaaa...Zeit für Kapitel 13 =) Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch eure Bia !

Neugierig blickte der Junge durch den schmalen Türschlitz. Trotz des anfangs grellen Lichtes der Turnhalle erkannte er das blonde Mädchen sofort. Doch was ihn viel mehr interessierte war nicht Minako, sondern die zweite Person, die in sein Blickfeld trat. „Ich fresse ein Besen, wenn das wirklich ein Junge sein soll. Die wollen mich doch alle verarschen hier!", dachte sich Seiya als er sich streckte und sich umschaute. Wer sollte ihn zu dieser Uhrzeit auch hier vermuten oder gar finden? Wobei es ja schon ein bisschen peinlich war, hier so rumzustehen und ahnungslose Leute zu beobachten. Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte der Junge relativ schnell und entschuldigte sein Handeln mit reiner Wissbegierde. _Memo an mich selbst...Sind Wissbegierde und Neugier nicht fast das Selbe?_ Entschlossen schüttelte Seiya den Kopf. Nein das waren zwei unsagbar unterschiedliche Dinge, jedenfalls in seinen Augen betrachtet. So mit sich selbst und seiner Gedankenwelt beschäftigt bemerkte er auch nicht die immer näher kommenden Schritte einer ihm unbekannten Person. Erst durch das Erklingen einer weiblichen Stimme, besann sich Seiya auf den Boden der Realität zurück und drehte sich um. „Bist du auch hier um jemanden abzuholen?", fragte das Mädchen, dessen Augen so unendlich blau zu sein schienen wie das weite Meer. „Na ja, so kann man es auch bezeichnen ja.", druckste Seiya leicht verlegen herum. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, von jemanden erwischt zu werden. Schon gar nicht von einem Mädchen. Die gesamte Situation konnte an Peinlichkeit eigentlich nicht mehr übertroffen werden.… Doch das konnte sie sehr wohl, das war Seiya nur noch nicht so wirklich bewusst.

„Michiru, da bist du ja." Ein Satz, eine Stimme und Seiya wurde bewusst , das es doch noch sehr viel peinlicher werden konnte. Haruka öffnete die Tür der Turnhalle nun vollends und ließ erschrocken einen lauten Aufschrei los. Mit Seiya, der so urplötzlich hinter der Tür in der Dunkelheit erschien, hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet. Doch dieser wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und winkte ihr fröhlich entgegen. „Kennst du diesen Jungen?", fragte Michiru ihre Freundin neugierig. Haruka sah Seiya hingegen nur fragend an. „Nein, nicht so wirklich. Er ist vielmehr ein Freund von Minako." Michiru blickte den Schwarzhaarigen eindringlich an. „Ich kenne dich irgend woher..." „Tja, das tun glaub ich sehr viele.", sagte Seiya mit einem nicht zu überhörbaren Stolz in der Stimme. „Nur weil du in so einer komischen Boy - Band singst, heißt das nicht, das dich automatisch jeder kennen muss.", stellte Haruka forsch fest. Irritiert von diesen trockenen Worten und Harukas jetzigem Erscheinen, musste sich Seiya eingestehen, das dieses Verhalten dem eines Jungen doch schon sehr nahe kam. Die Anderen sollten doch nicht etwa Recht mit ihrer Behauptung haben ?

„Seiya?" Minako, die durch die ihr bekannte Stimme aus der Turnhalle gelockt wurde, sah den Jungen erfreut an. „Hab ich doch richtig gehört." Sie musste schmunzeln. „Du warst wohl wieder zufällig hier in der Nähe und dachtest dir dann...hey, warum nicht Minako abholen. Hab ich Recht?" „Klar, was denkst du? Du weißt doch wie gerne ich dich abhole.", entgegnete der Junge grinsend. Die gesamte Situation erschien ihm jetzt doch sehr viel weniger peinlich zu sein, als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken, was nicht zuletzt an Minakos entspanntem Verhalten lag. Doch schnell auch erblickte diese das fremde Mädchen, welches dicht neben Haruka stand. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte sie. Michiru lächelte das blonde Mädchen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige die Unhöflichkeit aber ich wollte euer Gespräch nicht stören. Ich bin Michiru, Harukas Freundin._Freundin? Wie jetzt? So richtig Freundin ? Sie ist doch nicht etwa lesbisch? _Das war das Erste, was Minako bei diesen Worten im Kopf hängen blieb. „Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen Minako." , dachte sich das Mädchen still und leise, doch in ihrem Kopf ratterte es unermüdlich weiter.„Sehr erfreut, Minako mein Name." „Haruka hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt." _Oh Gott? Ist ja nicht so, das mich Haruka schon halb nackt in der Umkleide gesehen hat. Über was sich die Beiden da wohl ausgetauscht haben …._Von der Seite aus fiel dem blonden Mädchen auch Seiyas leicht irritierter Blick auf. Offensichtlich schienen nicht nur ihr so wirre Gedanken im Kopf herum zu geistern.

Es waren eindeutig zu viele obszöne Vorstellungen die Minako gerade beschäftigten, auch als Haruka und Michiru sich schon längst verabschiedet hatten. „Du scheinst angestrengt nachzudenken Minako." Seiya blickte das Mädchen belustigt an, doch diese schien vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Ich musste nur etwas analysieren." „Analysieren?", fragte Seiya amüsiert. „Ja, das machen wir Mädchen manchmal. Eigentlich machen wir das sogar ziemlich oft weißt du. Jede Situation die wir erleben, muss analysiert werden. Am besten natürlich gemeinsam mit den Freundinnen." „Das klingt leicht affig.", stellte lächelnd Seiya fest. „Du bist eben ein Junge, der versteht das nicht. Wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mir ja auch gleich beim Abbauen des Netzes helfen." Minako kehrte dem Jungen den Rücken zu, doch Seiya blieb regungslos in der Dunkelheit stehen. „Analysiert Bunny auch?" Minako drehte sich lachend zu ihm um. Diese Frage klang doch ein wenig merkwürdig in ihren Ohren. „Klar, sie ist schließlich meine Freundin." Das Mädchen legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute den Jungen mit misstrauischer Miene an. „Soll mir diese Frage jetzt irgendetwas sagen?" Doch Seiya fand auf ihre gestellte Frage nicht so recht die passenden Worte. „_Ich weiß doch eh wie scharf du auf meine Freundin bist.", _dachte sich Minako so bei sich. Es war eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Eine zum Anderen kommen würde. So wie bei …. ihrund Yaten … ? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr zunehmend wärmer ums Herz und sie begann unweigerlich entzückt zu lächeln.

„Lachst du mich jetzt für diese Frage aus?" Seiya sah das Mädchen leicht entrüstet an. Diese schreckte hoch, fast wäre sie doch schon wieder in ihrer rosaroten Gedankenwelt versunken. „Nein, ich nehme doch an diese Frage von dir war rein rhetorisch, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken, gemeint oder?" Seiya nickte hastig, doch tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, das Minako ihn schon längst durchschaut hatte.

„Sind wir endlich fertig?" Seiya keuchte und sah Minako beinahe flehend an. „Es muss ja ziemlich anstrengend für dich sein, so ein Volleyballnetz abzubauen." , stellte das Mädchen belustigt fest. „Ich habe halt nicht so viel Übung darin." Die Beiden mussten lachen. Doch Seiya bemerkte plötzlich den zunehmend ernsteren Blick Minakos. „Was ist? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Seiya weitete gespannt seine Augen und erwartete ihre Antwort. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Diese Frage überrumpelte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr mit so einer derartigen Aussage von Minakos Seite gerechnet. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie sich mit so einer lapidaren Erklärung wie „Ich – war – rein – zufällig – hier – in – der – Nähe" zufrieden gegeben hätte. Verlegen blickte der Junge zu Boden. Seiya verspürte deutlich Minakos prüfenden Blick und allmählich wurde ihm klar, das es ihm nicht viel nützen würde dieses Mädchen anzulügen.

„Ich wollte doch nur gucken.", begann er nach einer unendlich langen Zeit des Zögerns leise. „Wie, du wolltest nur gucken? Hast du noch nie Menschen Volleyball Spielen sehen?", fragte Minako amüsiert. „So blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", schmollte der Schwarzhaarige und wich ihrem entschlossenen Blick demonstrativ aus. „Jetzt spiel nicht auch noch die beleidigte Leberwurst. Komm schon, so schlimm kann ja dieser Grund nicht sein." Wieder schwieg der Junge. Minako kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Gerade als sie einen lauten Seufzer ansetzen wollte …. „Meine Güte, ich wollte einfach nur heraus finden, ob Haruka nun wirklich ein Junge ist.", platze es aus ihm heraus. Minako musste schmunzeln. Seiya schien der Einzige zu sein, dem das vermeidliche Irrtum aufgefallen war. Und anscheinend schien er auch noch ziemlich ehrgeizig daran zu arbeiten, dieses Irrtum aufzudecken. „Deine Neugierde beeindruckt mich zu tiefst, das hätte ich sonst so nur von einem Mädchen erwartet." Sie musste einen Moment ihre Gedanken ordnen. „Ich habe nie ausdrücklich behauptet, das Haruka ein Junge ist." Das Mädchen zuckte bei Seiyas plötzlichen Jubelschrei ein wenig zusammen. „Das hättest du mich auch so fragen können. Deine anstrengenden Beobachtungen waren also völlig umsonst.", grinste das blonde Mädchen. „Das ist mir doch jetzt egal, Hauptsache ich habe Recht. Das werde ich meinen Brüdern für ewig unter die Nase halten. Mein Gott, die sind aber auch echt zu blöd... Können nicht einmal ein Jungen von einem Mädchen unterscheiden. Da bedarf es wohl noch viel Nachholbedarf." „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", fragte Minako leicht schockiert. „Weiß ich jetzt auch nicht so genau.", stellte Seiya stirnrunzelnd fest. „Ach vergiss den Satz einfach. Das war nur eine sinnlose Reaktion auf meinen Erfolg." Minako sah Seiya belustigt an. Was eine einzige Aussage in einem Menschen doch alles bewegen und auslösen konnte. Wie würde er dann nur reagieren, wenn man ihm verraten würde das Bunny... _Nein, vergiss diesen Gedanken. Als Amors Gehilfe bist du einen absolute Niete Minako. _Entschlossen schüttelte das Mädchen ihren Kopf. Oder...sollte sie sich dieses eine mal etwa doch nicht so ganz aus der Sache heraus halten...?

Die abendliche Luft ließ Minako leicht frösteln. Deutlich verspürte sie die aufkommende Gänsehaut an ihren Armen. Hastig rubbelte sie diese mit ihren Handflächen warm. „Weißt du, was ich mich gerade frage?" Seiya blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Eigentlich eine _seiner _typischen Haltungen. Schlagartig schweiften die Gedanken des blonde Mädchens ganz weit weg. Eindeutig so weit weg, um für eine kurze Schweigesequenz zu sorgen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Völlig unkoordiniert fuchtelte Seiya mit seiner Hand für Minakos Gesicht hin und her. Diese wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, worauf sie beinahe mit voller Wucht rücklings auf dem Boden geplumst wäre. Verdattert schaute sie zu Seiya. „Was hast du gefragt?" Seiya musterte Minako leicht belustigt. „Ich habe mich nur etwas gefragt." „Und was?" Minako sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an. „Also, Haruka ist ein Mädchen. Und Michiru ist auch ein Mädchen, das ist ja wirklich offensichtlich, also ich meine das ist ja für uns alle wohl sehr offensichtlich." Seiya war so vertieft in seine Feststellungen, das er nicht bemerke wie Minako ihn amüsiert begutachtete. So in seinen Gedanken versunken und mit sich selbst beschäftigt wirkte er fast etwas philosophisch. _Seiya und philosophisch... Ein komischer Gedanke. _„Jetzt komm bitte mal auf den Punkt.", unterbrach das blonde Mädchen das immer deutlichere aufkommende Schweigen. „Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll meine Gedanken zu formulieren. Na weißt du...Michiru ist doch Harukas Freundin. Und Haruka ist doch auch ein Mädchen." „Ja und weiter?" „Sind sie normale Freundinnen...Oder solche Freundinnen?", bei dieser Frage wurde Seiya leicht rosa um die Nase. „Definiere mir bitte den Begriff solche Freundinnen?", wollte Minako gespannt wissen. „Na du weißt schon was ich meine.", sagte der Junge peinlich berührt. „Mädchenliebe eben." , stellte das blonde Mädchen schulterzuckend fest. Seiya war verwirrt, Minako schien das Thema scheinbar nicht so durcheinander zu bringen wie ihn. „Aber wobei, Mädchenliebe ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff ist.", bemerkte Minako. „Ich liebe Bunny ja auch." Fassungslos riss Seiya seine Augen auf. „Jetzt schau doch nicht so. Ich meine natürlich auf einer rein freundschaftlichen Ebene du Depp." Der Junge atmete erleichtert aus, wobei das ja auch zu unmöglich erschien, Immerhin war Minako in Yaten verliebt, da wäre es doch völlig surreal wenn sie jetzt Gefühle für Bunny hegen würde_. _„Ich nehme sie dir schon nicht weg.", grinste Minako. _Hör mit dem Kuppeln auf verdammt!_ „Wie meinst du das jetzt?", fragte Seiya neugierig und kam ein Stück auf das Mädchen zu. _Mist, jetzt versuch dich mal schön selbst aus der Scheiße wieder raus zu reden, Minako._ „Ich meine das so wie ich es gesagt habe." „Du denkst doch jetzt nicht etwa, ich sei in sie verliebt?" So sehr sie sich auch vorgenommen hatte, eindeutige Kupplungsversuche zu unterbinden, konnte sie sich den nächsten Satz einfach nicht verkneifen. „Seiya, wenn es so wäre. Wenn du wirklich in meine beste Freundin verliebt sein solltest ,dann wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht die Einzige die so denkt." Die endloses Gedanken des Jungen schienen sich in seinem Kopf zu überschlagen. Wusste das blonde Mädchen etwa den eigentlich wahren Grund, warum die Brüder wieder auf die Erdezurück gekommen sind? _Memo : Yaten, das wird ein nicht sehr freundliches Nachspiel haben. _Leichte Panik und Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. So sehr er sich auch auf die morgige Verabredung mit seinem Schätzchen freute, stiegen Seiya just in diesem Moment unendliche Zweifel in den Kopf. Was, wenn es ihr nicht genauso ging? Was, wenn sie in ihrem Herzen keine Gefühle für ihn hatte? Gefühle so wie er sie für dieses Mädchen hatte...

Diese beunruhigenden Gedanken verfolgten Seiya, auch noch lange nachdem sich die Wege von ihm und Minako längst getrennt hatten.

Auf der rosa Bettdecke waren unzählige bunte Bonbonverpackungen verteilt. Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung ihres zierliches Körpers hörte man deutlich das Knistern des Papiers. Sie streckte ihren Körper, wobei einzelne Verpackungen sanft und leise auf den Boden fielen. „Kein einziges Bonbon mehr.", jammerte Bunny. Sie begutachtete die große, kunterbunte Plastiktüte und schüttelte sie vergebens. Sie war leer. Leerer als leer. Verzweifelt fing sie an zu schniefen. „Warum hab ich nur das dumme Gefühl, die packen bei mir mit Absicht immer weniger rein.", fragte sie sich selbst und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ohne Bonbons erschien ihr dieser Abend vollkommen sinnlos.

Sie ließ ihren Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand schweifen und musste unwillkürlich entzückt lächeln. Morgen war Freitag. Der Freitag, an dem sie mit Seiya verabredet war. Als sie so in ihrer Gedankenwelt schwelgte kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Blitzschnell erhob sie sich vom Bett und kramte aus ihrem Schrank ein kleines Büchlein. Vorsichtig lugte sie aus ihrer Zimmertür auf den dunklen Flur. Sie schien allein zu sein. Leise tapste das Mädchen in die Küche.

Erschrocken fuhr Bunny zusammen als sie das schrille Klingeln der Haustür vernahm. Für ihre Eltern war es eher untypisch ohne Schlüssel das Haus zu verlassen. Fragend blickte sie aus der Küchen auf die Haustür. Das Klingeln ertönte ein zweites Mal, und bald darauf auch ein drittes Mal. Zaghaft und auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Bunny aus der Küche heraus und näherte sich der Eingangstür. Ein viertes Klingeln ertönte. Das Mädchen hatte eindeutig schon zu viele Horrorfilme geschaut, um sich nun die schrecklichsten Szenarien auszumalen. „Bunny, bist du zu Hause?" Ohne jegliche Zweifel war das Minakos Stimme. Solche Besuche um so eine späte Uhrzeit waren eher untypisch für sie. Und das auch noch unter der Woche. Verwundert, doch ohne weiter nachzudenken öffnete das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen die Haustür und blickte in die zwei tiefblauen Augen ihrer Freundin. Bunny fiel es schwer ihren Blick zu deuten. Minako wirkte fast etwas hilflos und verzweifelt und das lag auch mit Sicherheit nicht an der abendlichen Stimmung und der bereits eingetretene Dunkelheit. Noch während Bunny nachdachte, versuchte Minako ihr plötzliches und unangekündigtes Auftreten zu entschuldigen. „Es tut mir leid, das ich hier einfach so aufkreuze, mit Sicherheit hätte ich dich anrufen sollen oder hätte dir eine Nachricht schreiben sollen, aber..." Das Mädchen stockte. Sie spürte die warme Hand ihrer Freundin an ihrem Arm. „Nun komm doch erst mal rein meine Liebste. Du holst dir hier draußen noch den Tod." , lächelte Bunny sanft und zog ihre Freundin zu sich ins Haus.

Sofort bemerkte Minako den süßlichen Duft der sich durch das gesamte Haus langsam ausbreitete. Gespannt schaute sie ihre Freundin an. „Bunny...es riecht hier so gut. Was ist das?" Diese kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Kopf. „Ach weißt du..." Doch Minako kam ihr einen Schritt zuvor und lief ohne Vorwarnung in die Küche. Der Versuch ihre Freundin aufzuhalten schien für Bunny aussichtslos zu sein und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als Minakos Reaktion abzuwarten. „Du backst?" Das blonde Mädchen stürmte aus der Küche und starrte Bunny leicht fassungslos an. „Bunny...Du backst Kekse. Du backst?" Gerade als sie diese Worte nochmals wiederholen wollte, unterbrach Bunny ihre Freundin. „Ja ich backe. Was ist so besonders daran?" „Du hast noch nie gebacken." „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr." Fast tadelnd blickt Minako auf Bunny hinab, die ihren Kopf immer weiter einzog. „Okay, du hast recht. Ich habe noch nie gebacken. Zufrieden?" Minako stupste Bunny leicht in die Rippen. „Und, gibt es dafür einen besonderes Grund?" „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich nicht aber eigentlich doch...", druckste Bunny, wobei ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde. Minako versuchte verzweifelt die vorhanden Tatsachen zu verknüpfen, doch ihr erschien kein plausibler Grund warum Bunny Kekse backen sollte. „Sind die für uns?", fragte sie, worauf sie nur Bunnys Kopfschütteln als Antwort erntete. „Sind die für deine Eltern?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Sind sie für dich allein?" Bunny zögerte einen Moment. „Du willst mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, das du Plätzchen backst, ohne sie mit uns zu teilen.", sagte Minako vorwurfsvoll. „Sie sind ja nicht nur für mich." „Na für wenn denn dann noch?" „Na noch für jemanden, hab ich doch schon gesagt." Minako rümpfte sich plötzlich die Nase um schon wenige Augenblicke später Bunnys hysterischen Schrei wahrzunehmen. „Nein, die Kekse brennen an." Das Mädchen stürmte in die Küche.

Belustigt lehnte sich Minako an den Türrahmen der Küche und beobachtete ihre Freundin, die verzweifelt versuchte die Kekse so schnell wie möglich aus dem Ofen zu holen. Enttäuscht ließ sie den Kopf hängen und betrachte das leicht angeschwärzte Gebäck. „Ich wollte ihm doch nur eine Freude machen." Minako spitze ihre Ohren. Hatte Bunny gerade 'ihm' gesagt? Leise näherte sie sich ihrer Freundin und tätschelte liebevoll deren Schulter. „Dabei habe ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben Mina. So etwas kann ich Seiya doch nicht anbieten." _Sie bäckt Kekse für Seiya? _Bunny blieb Minakos leicht perplexer Blick nicht lange verborgen und sie musste verlegen schmunzeln. „Na wir treffen uns morgen zu einem gemeinsames Picknick im Park, und da wollte ich eben Plätzchen für ihn backen." _Eindeutig, dieses Mädchen ist verliebt. _„Allein der Gedanke zählt doch Bunny. Und schau mal, ein paar Plätzchen sind doch gar nicht so angebrannt. Dann sortieren wir sie eben raus und verzieren sie ein bisschen. Dann fällt das gar nicht mehr so auf." Dankbar blickte Bunny zu ihrer Freundin. „Das würdest du mit mir machen?" „Du bist meine Freundin, was ist das für eine Frage. _Mädchenliebe_ eben.", lächelte Minako und legte ihren Kopf auf Bunnys Schulter. „Mädchenliebe?", leicht belustigt lugte Bunny ihre Freundin an. „Ist eine andere Geschichte. Lass uns lieber anfangen diese wunderbaren Kekse mit ganz viel Liebe zu bemalen." Und so verbrachten die beiden Freundinnen die kommende Stunde damit, die ersten selbstgebackenen Plätzchen von Bunny für Seiya mit buntem Zuckerguss und Streuseln zu verzieren.

„Siehst doch ganz gut aus, findest du nicht?", sagte Minako während sie das Blech mit den Keksen vor sich betrachtete. „Ja schon, aber wird er es nicht schmecken? Also das sie leicht verbrannt sind." „Pff, wenn er dich mag, blamiert er dich nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Und wenn doch, dann bekommt er Ärger mit mir." , grinste Minako. „Was würde ich nur machen wenn ich dich nicht hätte, Mina.", schmunzelte Bunny und packte die Plätzchen sachte in ein Schüsselchen. „Das ist eine gute Frage. Gegenfrage … Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" , fragte Minako grinsend. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte der Küche und schaute ihrer Freundin zu. „Du machst das mit sehr viel Gewissenhaftigkeit Bunny.", stellte sie nach einem kurzen Moment fest. „Nachdem sie schon so verbrannt sind, hab ich keinen Bock darauf, das sie jetzt auch noch kaputt gehen.", entgegnete Bunny. Schweigen legte sich über Zweisamkeit der beiden Freundinnen, was Bunny nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. Zu vertieft war sie in ihre Arbeit. Doch Minako dachte verzweifelt nach und versuchte eilig ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Bunny hatte sie seit dem morgendliche Vorfall mit Yaten nicht mehr auf das Thema angesprochen, was eher untypisch für sie war. Hatte sie etwa Angst Minako mit unnötigen Fragen zu verletzen? Ohne jeden Zweifel war der Kuss mit _ihm_ der Schlüssel zu allen Erfüllung ihrer Träume, doch die Frage, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte bereitete ihr zunehmend Kopfzerbrechen. All die kleinen zufälligen Berührungen die Yaten ihr in den letzten Tagen schenkte... Sollten sie ein Zeichen sein? Ein Zeichen, auf das Minako reagieren sollte und das Yaten ihr verzweifelt versuchte zu übermitteln?

„Bunny...Ich muss dir etwas sagen.", schoss es plötzlich und ohne jegliche Verwarnung aus ihrem Mund. Schnell vernahm sie Bunnys neugierigen Blick, der auf schnelle Weiterführung ihres Gedanken hoffte. „Ich habe Yaten geküsst. Oder eher umgekehrt...Er hat mich geküsst." Hätte Bunny die Schüssel mit den Keksen gehalten, sie wäre ihr mit Garantie aus den Händen geglitten. Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu, vielleicht hatte sie sich ja auch nur verhört. Gerade als Bunny zu ihrer Frage ansetzen wollte, machte ihr Minako einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Nein, du hast dich nicht verhört.", sagte sie kurz. „Ihr habt euch geküsst? So mit dem Mund ja?" Minako seufzte, eine ansatzweise ernste Frage wäre auch nicht typisch für Bunny gewesen. „Ja mit dem Mund. Mit was denn auch sonst?" Bunny hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. „Die Frage war dumm ,das muss ich jetzt selbst zugeben." Sie setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Na nun erzähl schon. Wie konntest du das überhaupt so lange vor mir geheim halten?" „Ich weiß doch auch nicht Bunny. Jetzt mal ganz davon abgesehen das dieser Kuss so unglaublich fantastisch war..." „War er das ja?" Minako lächelte und nickte leise mit ihren Kopf. „Und wie sehr er das war." „Und dein Erster noch dazu. Jetzt scheint der Richtige ja da zu sein.", stellte Bunny grinsend fest und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Minako. „Wie meinst du das?" „Du meintest doch immer...Dein ersten Kuss, schenkst du demjenigen welchem du dein ganzes Herz schenkst." Minako seufzte. „Die Frage ist ja jetzt nur, ob er mein Herz auch wirklich möchte. Vielleicht fühlt er ja in der Hinsicht gar nicht so wie ich." Abermals überkamen Minako bedrückende Zweifel. „Warum sollte er dich dann küssen, das wäre doch nicht logisch." „Jungs sind eben manchmal das komplette Gegenteil von logisch. Und sehr viel komplizierter in ihrem Denken und Fühlen wie wir Mädchen." „Beziehst du das jetzt auf die gesamte Männerwelt oder nur auf Yaten?" Minako dachte kurz nach, sie wollte Bunnys scheinbar aufkommende Gefühle für einen ganz bestimmten Jungen ja nicht wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen lassen. „Yaten ist schon ein Härtefall." „Das beruhigt mich jetzt ungemein. Vielleicht ist sein Bruder..." _ Memo an mich selbst : Im Selbstverrat warst du schon immer einsame Spitze, Bunny. _„Ich denke schon, das Seiya da anders ist." _Unterstehe dich Minako! Unterstehe dich ! _„Und ich sollte dir das jetzt eigentlich auch nicht sagen, aber er mag dich wirklich Bunny. Und ich weiß, er kann dich glücklich machen. So glücklich, wie kein anderer Junge es kann." _Verdammt, warum kannst du es nie unterlassen, dich ins Schicksal anderer einzumischen. _Jetzt war es raus, und urplötzlich legte sich Stille über den Raum. Warum musste Minako auch immer danach streben, andere glücklicher als sich selbst zu machen. Schließlich hatte sie weiß Gott im Moment auch nicht gerade unwichtige Probleme, mit denen sie sich auseinander setzen musste. Aber Bunny war nun mal eine der wertvollsten Menschen in Minakos Leben und hatte es einfach verdient glücklich zu sein … Geliebt zu werden.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Bunnys Hand auf ihrer spürte. „Was meinst du Mina, wie geht es weiter?" „Wie meinst du das jetzt?", fragte sie gespannt und umfasste die Hand ihrer blonden Freundin. „Na wie geht es weiter zwischen Yaten und dir?" „Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich um einiges schlauer, das kannst du mir glauben Bunny. Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt … eine Beziehung oder so etwas in der Art aufbauen möchte. Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dem Ganzen einfach Zeit geben es wachsen lassen und sehen, was dann kommt." „Das klingt logisch. Und ist vielleicht auch das Beste für euch Zwei. Ihr habt doch alle Zeit der Welt." „Danke das du immer für mich da bist Bunny. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen...was würde ich ohne dich nur machen?" Bunny lächelte. „Und du weißt, das ich diese Feststellung nur zurück geben kann, liebste Mina." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick. „Woher weißt du, das Seiya mich mag?" Minako grinste. „Warum willst du das jetzt wissen?" Bunny sah ihre Freundin flehend an. „Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte sich hier alles jetzt mal nur um dich drehen, aber ich mir lassen deine Worte keine Ruhe." „Das hat mir ein Vögelchen gezwitschert." Die Mädchen mussten lachen. „Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben ja?" Minako konnte nur heftig nicken und legte ihren Kopf an Bunnys Stirn. „Glaub es mir einfach.", sagte sie leise. „Und ergreife die Chance, endlich wieder glücklich zu sein Bunny. _Er_ wartet auf dich." Und so sehr sie sich gerade auch bewusst war, das sie mit ihren Worten einen abermals demonstrativen Kupplungsversuch startete... Hatte sie das Gefühl, das es diesmal etwas _Gutes_ werden könnte.

…. Und sicher würde es auch für Minako diesmal etwas Gutes werden, etwas das alles verändern könnte.

Wie versprochen habe ich es pünktlich zu Beginn der neuen Woche vollendet :]

Ich hoffe doch sehr, ich kann euch damit eine kleine Freude bereiten

Und wieder ein ganz lieben Dank für die letzten Reviews von euch 'fühlt euch gedrückt'

Wie immer sind auch diesmal Reviews sehr erwünscht (=!

lichste Grüße

Euer Sternenkindlein


	14. Chapter 14

Es war einer dieser Momente in denen man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen lassen können und mit Sicherheit hätte sie jeder gehört. Alle Blicke richteten sich gespannt auf sie, warteten auf irgendeine Reaktion. Flehend sah Minako zu ihrer Freundin. Bunny stand dort vor der großen Weltkarte, den prüfenden Blick ihres Lehrers im Rücken. Warum haben sie den gestrigen Abend auch zum verzieren der Kekse genutzt anstatt für Geographie zu lernen? Diese Überlegung kam aber nun reichlich spät, und war insbesondere für Bunny mehr als zwecklos.

„Fräulein Tsukino, wenn Sie nun bitte so freundlich wären und mir die Hauptstadt Chiles zeigen würden." Diese Frage wiederholte er nun schon zum dritten Mal, immer noch zeigte Bunny keine Reaktion. Minako wusste das ihre Freundin nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wo Chile lag geschweige denn, wie die Hauptstadt dieses Landes hieß. Nervös suchte sie den Blick von Seiya, doch dieser zuckte auch nur sichtlich hilflos mit den Schultern, ebenso wie Ami und Makoto. „Fräulein Tsukino?", fragte der Lehrer nun nochmals, mit einem doch sehr entnervten Unterton. Verkrampft hielt Bunny den Zeigestock fest in ihren Händen. Mit starrem Blick fixierte sie die große Karte vor sich, unfähig sich auf einen klaren Gedanken besinnen zu können. Doch ihr war deutlich bewusst wie sehr sie sich hier gerade zum Klops machte, vor allen Mitschülern, vor ihren Freundinnen, vor _ihm. _Warum geschahen auch nie Wunder, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte?

Plötzlich erregte etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers. „Fräulein Hino?" Makoto, die so eben ihre Hand gehoben hatte, lächelte ihren Lehrer an. „Ich müsste mal eben kurz auf die Toilette." „Fräulein Hino, Sie wissen doch sicher was ich zu diesem Thema für eine Meinung habe, oder?", entgegnete der Lehrer und schaute das braunhaarige Mädchen tadelnd an, doch diese ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber es ist wirklich dringend. Verstehen sie? Sie kennen das doch, wenn es mal ganz dringend sein muss?" Gekonnt verwickelte Makoto ihren Lehrer in eine scheinbar endlose Diskussion, wobei sie Minako einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Schnell kramte das blonde Mädchen einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und faltete diesen mit geübten Handgriffen zu einem Papierflieger. Minako war so so konzentriert und vertieft, das sie nicht einmal Yatens neugierigen Blick von der Seite bemerkte, für welchen sie sonst immer ein besonders empfindliches Gespür bewiesen hatte. Der Grauhaarige drehte sich fragend zu seinem größeren Bruder um, doch auch dieser schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, Minako interessiert bei ihren Faltarbeiten zu beobachten. „Psst." Erschrocken blickte Seiya in zwei große, grüne Augen direkt vor ihm. „Was?", flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu.„Was macht sie da?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Seiya leise. Yaten ließ seinen Blick abermals zu dem blonden Mädchen schweifen, mit dem Unterschied, das sie diesen nun zu bemerken schien. Mit ihren großen blauen Augen lugte sie über ihre Schulter und lächelte den Jungen entzückt an. Und da war es wieder... Das Gefühl. Dieses eine besondere Gefühl, was Yaten von Tag zu Tag deutlicher spüren ließ, wie nah er Minako doch sein wollte. Wie sehr er ihr Herz berühren wollte, es festhalten wollte.

Das Makoto ein unentdecktes Talent dafür zu haben schien, schier bar endlose Diskussion mit Lehrern zu entfachen, war vielen ihrer Mitschüler bis jetzt nicht allerdings schon. Und auch Bunny musterte ihre Freundin verwirrt. Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf deren Verhalten bilden, so sehr sie es versuchte. Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zusammen, als plötzlich ein weißer Papierflieger vor ihren Füßen zu Boden fiel. Von diesem leisen Geräusch gewarnt, wollte sich der Lehrer gerade umdrehen, als Ami ihn plötzlich am Ärmel zog. „Aber Sie wissen doch bestimmt was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn die Blase nicht entleert werden kann." Nun blickte auch Taiki seine Brüder leicht fragend an. Doch Bunny ließ sich nicht beirren. Sofort hob sie den Papierflieger auf und las die in fein säuberlicher Schrift geschriebenen Worte. _Chile liegt an der Westküste Südamerikas. Die Hauptstadt trägt den Namen __Santiago de Chile. _Ohne Zweifel war dies die Handschrift von Minako. Dankbar suchte das Mädchen den Blick ihrer Freundin, und erntete von dieser sofort ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Jetzt auch schienen Yaten, Seiya und Taiki den Plan der Mädchen verstanden zu haben. Und sie konnten sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieses Verhalten war eigentlich nur zu typisch für die Mädchen, doch schien es Bunny mit viel Charme aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu retten.

„Wo sollen wir die Karte jetzt hinschaffen?", fragte ein scheinbar sehr orientierungsloser Seiya seinen kleineren Bruder. Vom Lehrer beauftragt erhielten sie die Aufgabe, die zwei genutzten Karten während des Unterrichts zurück in den Materialraum zu bringen. „Na in den Materialraum, hast du nicht zugehört?" „Woher soll ich wissen wo der ist?", wollte Seiya leicht entnervt wissen. „Hast du bei der Schulführung nicht aufgepasst?" , entgegnete Yaten. „Na wozu muss man wissen, wo dieser Materialraum ist man?" „Das beste Beispiel erleben wir hier gerade selbst. Stell dir vor du müsstest die Karten allein wegschaffen, dann wüsstest du nicht, wo du hin müsstest." , grinste Yaten während Seiya jetzt nur wortlos hinter ihm herlief. Es erschien ihm nicht sehr sinnvoll, die Wiederworte seine Bruder zu beantworten. Also hielt Seiya lieber gekonnt sein sonst so loses Mundwerk und folgte ihm durchs Schulhaus.

Als die zwei Brüder den Materialraum betraten, schaute sich Seiya neugierig um. Der Raum erschien ihm sehr viel kleiner, als er in der Wirklich zu sein mochte. Das lag mehr oder weniger daran, das dieser Raum einfach nur vollgestopft war. Vollgestopft mit unzählig vielen Karten und Büchern. „Du scheinst ja sehr fasziniert davon zu sein Bruder.", stellte Yaten fest, während er verzweifelt versuchte, einen geeigneten Platz für die Karten zu finden. „Ich bin fasziniert davon, wie viel man doch in einen einzigen Raum stopfen kann. Und das mit keinerlei erkennbaren System.", meinte Seiya während er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ein Regal direkte neben der Tür fuhr. „Und dreckig ist es auch noch." „Anstatt hier einen auf Saubermann zu machen, wäre es von Vorteil wenn du mir vielleicht mal helfen würdest." „Du hast doch schon kaum Platz hier in dem Raum, wie sollen wir da um Himmels Willen beide reinpassen, Geschweige denn uns beide bewegen." „Jetzt versuch dich nicht raus zu reden, sondern hilf mir gefälligst.", pampte Yaten seinen Bruder an. Dieser kannte Seiyas Vorliebe, sich gekonnt vor Aufgaben zu drücken. „Na gut, auf deine Verantwortung.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Warum können wir die Karten nicht einfach hierhin stellen?", fragte er nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und zeigte auf einen Schrank. „Der scheint doch recht stabil zu sein, da können wir die Karten einfach anlehnen." , schlug er vor, wobei er etwas an dem .Schrank rüttelte. Welches sich in wenigen Augenblicken jedoch als nicht ganz so folgenloser Fehler herausstellen sollte. Seiya vernahm nur noch ein Poltern und den schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei seines Bruders, ehe er sich wieder besann und voller Schrecken auf den Boden schaute. „Meine Fresse, passe doch mal auf !", schrie dieser ihn an. Durch das leichte Ruckeln am Schrank, hatten sich die zwei Weltkarten auf ihm selbstständig gemacht und fielen ungehindert und mit voller Wucht auf Yaten. Dieser rieb sich schmerzhaft seinen Hinterkopf. Seiya kniete sich zu seinem Bruder auf den Boden „Auf so einen Angriff war ich nicht vorbereitet. Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er doch leicht besorgt. „Nein, ich reibe mir aus Spaß meinen Hinterkopf...", entgegnete der Grauhaarige ironisch. „Und dann blutest du auch nur so zum Spaß aus der Nase,ja?" Erschrocken spürte Yaten die warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen. Eine Karte schien ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht gefallen zu sein. „Komm, ich bringe dich ins Krankenzimmer Bruder.", sagte Seiya, während er dem doch leicht neben der Spur stehenden Yaten hoch half. „Weißt du wo das ist?", fragte dieser plötzlich, wobei er Seiya leicht angrinsen musste. „Wenn du weiter so herum stänkerst kannst du deinen Weg allein ins Krankenzimmer fortsetzen." , gab Seiya auf die Bemerkung seines Bruder zurück. „Schon gut, ich bin still." , sagte Yaten, während er sich zwei Stückchen Taschentücher in seine Nasenlöcher stopfte. „Sieht irgendwie mächtig panne aus.", stellte Seiya schmunzelnd fest. „Bitte, ich kann auch eine Blutspur auf dem dem gesamten Schulflur verteilen." „Super Idee, und dann beschmierst du unsere Sachen noch ein wenig damit und dann legen wir uns in irgendeine Ecke." Yaten sah seinen Bruder misstrauisch an. „Was sollte das bringen?" „Stell dir vor, wie in so einem Horrorszenario. Die Anderen würden vielleicht einen Schock kriegen wenn sie uns so scheinbar leblos und blutverschmiert finden würden." Und in Gedanken malte sich der Junge bereits sämtliche Gesichter seiner Freude aus. „Eigentlich müsste ich solche kranken Gedanken von mir geben, immerhin sind die Karten doch auf meinen Kopf gefallen.", bemerkte Yaten amüsiert. „Ich habe oft solche kranken Gedanken, ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?" , grinste Seiya. Die beiden Brüder mussten lachen. Und so kamen sie wenig später am Krankenzimmer an.

Zögernd stand das Mädchen vor der blauen Tür. Verlegen schaute sie sich um, sie schien allein auf dem Flur zu sein. Minako spürte die wohltuenden warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die von dem Fenster hinter ihr auf ihren Rücken fielen. Langsam setzte sie ihre Hand auf die Klinke zum Zimmer auf, jedoch hielt sie nochmals einige Sekunden inne, ehe sie diese langsam nach unten drückte. Ganz behutsam und sachte, öffnete das blonde Mädchen die Tür einen Spaltbreit und lugte in das Zimmer hinein. Außer einem Schreibtisch und mehreren weißen Regalen fiel ihr nichts besonderes ins Auge. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf. Und betrat scheinbar lautlos das helle Zimmer. Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet, die Vorhänge wiegten sich sanft im leichten Wind. Die Luft erschien Minako deutlich angenehm, also für ein Krankenzimmer zu mindestens.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und beim Anblick des Jungen, der so sanft in dem Bett zu schlummern schien, musste sie unweigerlich lächeln. Leise schloss die Tür hinter sich, unter keinen Umständen wollte sie Yaten wecken. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zu seinem Bett und ließ sich sachte auf der Bettkante nieder. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, der sanfte Atem ließ seinen Brustkorb leise auf und ab bewegen. Behutsam berührten Minakos Fingerspitzen seine Wange. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. _Er liegt hier so sanft ruhend im Bett und du begrabscht ihn so ohne zu fragen._ Ein leichtes Schamgefühl überkam das Mädchen, worauf sie ruckartig ihre Hand wieder zu sich zurück zog. Obwohl Yaten zu schlafen schien, verunsicherte Minako diese Nähe zu ihm. Die plötzlich näher kommenden Schritte ließen sie aufhorchen. Eine leichte Panik packte sie, ihr war bewusst das solche Besuche im Krankenzimmer angemeldet und genehmigt werden mussten._ Jetzt beruhige dich, ihm fehlt kein Bein oder so. _Da würde es ja nicht unbedingt schlimm sein, wenn eine besorgte Mitschülerin, wie Minako es nun mal war, den dringenden Wunsch verspürte, nach ihm zu ganz ohne Anmeldung. _Du kannst dir viele Sachen echt schön reden Minako. _Grinsend über sich selbst stand sie auf. Ihr gutes Gewissen schien dann doch zu überwiegen, so schmerzhaft ihr das auch fiel. Jetzt zu gehen …. Doch gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, bemerkte sie, wie die Türklinke von außen herunter gedrückt wurde. Das Mädchen hielt sich die Hände fest vor den Mund, um einen erschrockenen Aufschrei zu unterbinden.

„Ich habe mir eingebildet Schritte gehört zu haben." , stellte Frau Hatori, Minakos Deutschlehrerin, verwirrt fest während sie sich im Krankenzimmer umschaute. „Es wird wohl Zeit das ich Urlaub habe, eindeutig." , sagte die Frau leise zu sich selbst und schloss im selben Atemzug die Tür.

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag, ihr Körper presste sich verkrampft an die Wand direkte hinter der Tür. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, das die Lehrerin die Tür nicht bis zum Anschlag geöffnet hatte, sonst wäre sie Minako wohl mit ihrer ganzen Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und hätte sie obendrein noch enttarnt. Hastig atmete das blonde Mädchen ein und aus, nur sehr langsam schien sich das Adrenalin von ihrem Körper loszulösen.

„Na da hat aber jemand Glück gehabt." Minakos Blick erstarrte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Sekunden, als sie Yatens Stimme vernahm. _Buum, hey wie toll das du dieses Fettnäpfchen mal wieder voll mitgenommen hast Minako_. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt laut über und mit sich selbst schimpfen. Doch das würde das Niveau der Peinlichkeit nur noch mehr in die Höhe treiben. Also strich sie diesen Gedanken ganz schnell aus ihrem Kopf. Nur sehr missmutig löste sich Minako von der Wand. Yaten schmunzelte als er die deutliche Verlegenheit in ihrem Blick erkannte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß ich sollte hier nicht ungefragt rein platzen. Weil du weißt ja, wir dürfen hier nur mit Anmeldung antanzen. Aber ich meine du bist ja nicht schwer verletzt weißt du...und da dachte ich mir, warum sollte ich dich nicht einfach so besuchen dürfen..." Selbst Minako kamen ihre eigenen Worte sehr verwirrend vor. Gerade zu ein verzweifelter Versuch sich aus diesem Fettnäpfchen zu befreien. _Jetzt geh einfach aus diesem verdammten Zimmer raus, dann sieht es vielleicht nicht ganz so bekloppt aus. _

„Wieso willst du jetzt gehen?", fragte Yaten leicht perplex, als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen das Krankenzimmer verlassen wollte. Er setzte sich auf und lächelte Minako an. „Bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Und keine Angst, wenn nochmal solch ein Aufpasser wie gerade eben kommen sollte, rede ich uns da schon irgendwie raus." Was ein paar einfach Worte so alles bewegen konnten. Wollte er sie tatsächlich hier haben? Hier bei sich? Hier in seiner Nähe? Bei diesen Gedanken spürte das Mädchen deutlich ihr Herz, welches in einem gleichmäßigen Takt immer schneller zu schlagen drohte. Und Minako wusste, das sich ihr liebendes Herz nach nichts mehr sehnte, als Yatens Nähe so oft wie möglich genießen zu dürfen. _Als seine Lippen noch einmal auf ihren spüren zu dürfen …_

Und dort saßen sie nun. Nebeneinander mit dem Rücken zur Wand. „Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" , unterbrach Minako die Stille. Yaten wirkte etwas überrumpelt von ihrer plötzlichen Frage. Er genoss die Stille, genoss es Minako leise von der Seite aus beobachten zu können. Zum ersten Mal nun trafen die Blicke beider direkt aufeinander. Und beide verspürten das aufkommende Knistern in der Luft, was Yaten zunehmend den Atem raubte und ihn um seine Worte beraubten. Doch ihr neugieriger Augenschlag holte ihn zurück. „Was?" Minako lächelte ihn an. „Na wie das passiert ist?" Dabei deutete sie auf seinen Kopf, der mit einem weißen Verband umwickelt war. „Ach das, Seiya.", schmunzelte der Junge. „Wir haben im Materialraum einen Platz für die Karten gesucht und Seiya empfand den einen Schrank wohl als sehr passend. Na ja, und als er auf die glorreiche Idee kam, an diesem zu rütteln..." „Ist dir etwas auf den Kopf gefallen?", nahm Minako ihm seine Gedanken aus dem Mund. „Richtig. Irgendwelche Karten glaub ich. Es tat auf jeden Fall weh." „Wenn man euch zwei alleine losschickt." , stellte das blonde Mädchen belustigt fest. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" „Ist nur so einen Feststellung. Ich meine wer erwartet schon das du gleich im Krankenzimmer landest, nur weil du mit deinem Bruder zwei Weltkarten wegschaffen musst. Das schaffen nicht viele." Yaten musterte Minako amüsiert. Mit dieser Feststellung schien sie nicht ganz unrecht zu haben.

Der Wind zog sich sanft durch jeden Winkel des Raumes. Er ließ die Vorhänge leise und gleichmäßig tanzen. Minako beobachtete dieses Spiel voller Begeisterung. Und völlig unbemerkt und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung legte sie ihren Kopf sanft auf Yatens Schulter ab. Ihr blondes, langes Haar fiel sanft an seinem Arm herab. Yaten, der nur sehr langsam zu realisieren schien, was Minako dort gerade tat, nahm ihren lieblichen Duft wahr, welcher ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut war nun das erste Mal, das sich der Junge und das Mädchen nach dem Kuss wieder so nahe kamen. Und es erschien offensichtlich, das Beide doch so sehr die Nähe zueinander suchten. Das zwei Herzen sich nacheinander sehnten...

Schüchtern berührte Yaten Minakos Hand mit seiner, doch das blonde Mädchen wehrte sich in keinster Weise gegen diese Berührung. Völlig ungehindert schien sie sich seiner Nähe hinzugeben, schien seine Nähe um keinen Preis der Welt hergeben zu wollen. Behutsam drückte sie ihren Körper ein Stückchen näher an seinen. Und dieses unendliche gute Gefühl, welches sich nun ungehindert durch jeden Millimeter seines Körpers zog, brachte seinen Herzschlag zum beben. War es ein Gefühl von Liebe?...War er an einem Punkt in seinem Leben angekommen, wo er bereit war, ein Mädchen bedingungslos zu lieben? Auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich wusste, was es hieß zu lieben verspürte er den unwiderruflichen und nicht enden wollenden Drang Minako bei sich zu haben, sie glücklich zu machen.

Und er wusste nicht warum er es tat...Vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren blonden Schopf und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Minako wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht. Plötzlich wurde ihr heiß und kalt zugleich und eine ganze Armee aufgewühlter Schmetterlinge schien das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ins Unermessliche zu treiben. Und so unrealistisch diese ganze Situation für das blonde Mädchen gerade war, so traumhaft schön erschien ihr jede einzelnen Berührung des Jungen. Fester drückte sie ihre Hand in seine und atmete friedlich ein. Beruhigt schloss sie ihre Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl sich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt zu haben wie in diesem einen unbezahlbaren Moment.

Wortlos genossen die zwei ihre gemeinsame Nähe. Sie empfanden es nicht für nötig, die Stille durch unnötige Worte zu durchbrechen...

Doch was Worte nicht zu wagen versuchte, vollbrachte die Schulglocke wenige Augenblicke später. „Du musst jetzt gehen...Sonst kommst du zu spät.", flüsterte Yaten leise, worauf Minako eine angenehme Gänsehaut bekam und verliebt lächeln musste. Genüsslich streckte sie ihren Körper und entzog sich nur sehr unfreiwillig Yatens Nähe. Dieser beobachte sie entzückt, während sie sich ihre Kleidung zurück recht zog und ihren Blick verlegen zum Wandspiegel richtete. _Einfach nur zu schön für diese Welt..._ Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte es den Jungen. Noch nie gedachte er solche Worte in den Mund zu nehmen. Es war ihm fast ein wenig unheimlich was dieses Mädchen doch alles in ihm bewegte.

„Danke für die nette Gesellschaft, da wünscht man sich doch glatt öfters mal im Krankenzimmer zu liegen.", stellte er fest und grinste Minako verschmitzt an. „Diese Gesellschaft kannst du auch haben, ohne dich mit deinem Bruder in solch waghalsige Aktionen zu begeben...Ich stehe dir dafür immer zu Verfügung." _Flirten wir hier gerade miteinander? _Ehe Minako diesen Gedanken weiter ausbauen konnte, wurde sie von Yatens Worten bestätigt. „Dieses Angebot würde ich dann gerne so oft wie möglich in Anspruch nehmen." _Ja, wir flirten. Eindeutig. _

Die vielen aufkommenden Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur deuteten den baldigen Beginn des Unterrichts an. Gerade als Minako die Tür öffnen wollte suchte sie nochmals entschlossen Yatens Blick. „Dieses Gegenangebot nehme ich mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen an." Sie schenkte ihm einen Luftkuss und verließ das Zimmer. Yaten lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die weiße Wand, nur sehr schwer wollte sich sein Herz daran gewöhnen das er nun wieder _ohne_ sie war. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten trotz ihrer Abwesenheit weiter um das blonde Mädchen. Und brachten ihn unweigerlich zum schmunzeln.

„Verdammt wir hatten doch hier irgendwo einen Picknickkorb!" Völlig nervös rannte Seiya von einer Ecke der Küche zur anderen. Öffnete jede Schranktür und ließ sie mit voller Wucht wieder zu fallen. „Geht es auch noch ein bisschen lauter?", seufzte Yaten, der auf dem Sofa lag, genervt. Taiki versorgte ihn wie einen Schwerst verletzten, dabei hatte er lediglich nur eine kleine Beule am Hinterkopf. Aber seinem großen Bruder schien das egal zu sein. „Dann halt dir die Ohren zu man.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und steckte seinen Kopf verzweifelt in den Schrank mit den Töpfen. „Es reicht auch einfach wenn du die Schranktüren ein wenig leiser zumachst." , gab er zurück und setzte sich auf um seinen Bruder amüsiert zu beobachten. „Mir war nicht einmal bewusst das wir so einen Korb überhaupt haben.", stellte er fest. „Doch ich bin mir sicher, wir hatten so einen. Irgendwo zu mindestens." , sagte Seiya wobei er sich die Haare raufte. „Wo willst du mit ihr picknicken gehen Bruder?", wollte Yaten neugierig wissen, während er seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne legte. „Im Park hier gleich um die Ecke. Aber dazu brauche ich diesen verdammten Korb, der sich gerade nicht finden lassen will." „Und so richtig mit Obst und so?" Seiya blickte Yaten fragend an. „Na ja ein Picknick eben. Ich habe Obstspieße vorbereitet und Reiswaffeln gekauft und halt noch ein paar Leckereien." „Eben genau das richtige für Bunny.", grinste Yaten seinen Bruder an, der ihm nur nickend beipflichten konnte. In diesem Moment trat Taiki in die Küche. „Gott sei dank, kannst du mir sagen wo unser Picknickkorb ist?", dabei rüttelte er seinem Bruder fast schon verzweifelt am T-Shirt, worauf dieser leicht erschrocken zurück wich. „Der ist in der kleinen Kammer links neben dem Bad.", sagte er und drückte Seiya von sich weg, der ihn jedoch überglücklich anstrahlte. „Du bist die Rettung." Voller Eifer rannte er aus der Küche und ließ seine Brüder leicht perplex zurück. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte sich Taiki selbst. „Der ist so etwas von nervös. Das ist schon nicht mehr nochmal.", beantworte Yaten seine Frage unerwartet. „Yaten, du sollst dich doch hinlegen.", stellte Taiki mahnend fest und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Der Grauhaarige blickte ihn verdattert an. „Ich liege doch." „Nein, du sitzt. Lege dich hin, du bist verletzt." Mit großen Schritten trat Taiki auf ihn zu. „Ich habe eine Beule am Kopf. Hast du Wahrnehmungsstörungen? Mir fehlt kein Bein oder so." Doch Taiki duldete keine Wiederworte und so musste sich Yaten wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal ergeben.

Nervös tippelte Seiya von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sein Blick fiel abwechselnd von seiner Armbahnuhr auf die Eingangstür des Hauses vor dem er stand. Jede Sekunden schien wie eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Und als das Warten unerträglich zu werden drohte, öffnete sich die Tür. Das blonde zierliche Mädchen lächelte ihm fröhlich entgegen und verschloss die Haustür hinter sich. Schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick schoss Seiya das Blut in die Wangen. Als er spürte wie sich ihr warmer Körper für eine Umarmung an seinen schmiegte, drohte sein Herz vor lauter Freude aus der Brust zu springen. Es war die erste Verabredung zwischen ihm und seinem Schätzchen. _Seinem Schätzchen..._ Wie liebevoll das doch klang.

Bunny lugte über seine Schulter und musst leise kichern. „Was?", fragte Seiya leicht irritiert. Bunny deutete auf das Fahrrad. „Auch berühmte Stars fahren manchmal Fahrrad. Ist dir das etwas neu?" „Sehr neu.", lachte Bunny. Doch als sie den reich gefüllten Picknickkorb entdeckte begannen ihre blauen Augen mit der Sonne am Himmel um die Wette zu strahlen. Sie setzte gerade an, um die Decke des Korbes zu öffnen, da gab Seiya ihr einen leichten Klaps auf ihre Hand. „Ein wenig musst du dich noch gedulden Schätzchen.", lächelte er sie an. Sie sah einfach nur zu bezaubernd aus in ihrem leichten blauen Kleidchen und der weißen , knielangen Leggins. „Nur einen klitzekleinen Blick?", dabei hielt Bunny Zeigefinger und Daumen ganz eng zusammen und schaute den Jungen flehend an. Doch dieser schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf. Bunny zog einen demonstrativen Schmollmund, worauf Seiya sie nur sanft in die Rippen knuffte. „Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Lass uns lieber losfahren." „Wie fahren? Ein Fahrrad für zwei Leute." Bunny schien in Gedanken sämtliche Möglichkeiten, wie das funktionieren sollte, durch zu gehen doch kam auf keine wirklich logische und machbare. Seiya setzte sich nur schmunzelnd auf das Fahrrad und deute mit seinem Blick auf den Lenker. „Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht weiß machen, ich solle mich auf den Lenker setzen.", fragte Bunny leicht panisch. „Oh doch, das will ich. Wie du siehst ist der Gepäckträger ja besetzt.", stellte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fest und reichte ihr die Hand. „Nun komm, du musst keine Angst haben Schätzchen." „Aber das ist nicht erlaubt. Wenn uns die Polizei anhält, dann bekommen wir Ärger. Und darauf hab ich herzlich wenig Lust." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah Seiya erwartungsvoll an. „Jetzt sei kein Spielverderber Schätzchen." , flehte er. Bunny schwieg einige Sekunden ehe sie das Fahrrad leicht misstrauisch ansah. „Nur wenn du mir versprichst das mir nichts passiert.", sagte sie. „Klar, Schätzchen. Das würde ich doch nie zulassen." Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und hob das Mädchen auf den Lenker. Trotzdem wirkte das Bunny immer noch sichtlich verunsichert. „Hier, du musst dich gut festhalten Schätzchen." Vorsichtig drückte er ihre Hände um den Lenker. „Hältst du mich bitte fest?", fragte sie leise und ergriff seinen Arm. Behutsam legte der Junge diesen um ihren Bauch. „Fühlst du dich jetzt sicher?", fragte er nochmals und Bunny beantwortete seine Frage mit einem entschlossenen Nicken. Eigentlich hatte sie seine Frage gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, zu sehr eingenommen war sie von dem guten Gefühl, was seine Berührung in ihr auszulösen schien.

Und ehe Bunny sich versah spürte sie plötzlich den warmen Wind in ihrem Gesicht. Und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Seine Hand um ihren Bauch, seine Nähe in ihrem Rücken, der warme Wind auf ihrer Haut. Es schien perfekt zu sein. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte Seiya und beugte sich ein wenig zu seinem Schätzchen vor. „Es ist famos.", strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht und streckte ihre Beine nach vorne aus. Ihr fröhliches Lachen klang wie eine liebliche Musik in Seiyas Ohren und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

Und mit bester Strahlelaune kamen die zwei auch bald im Park an.

Er hatte das Gefühl von einem LKW überfahren geworden sein. Sein Kopf brummte unermüdlich. Schmerzvoll zuckte der Junge zusammen als er seinen ermüdeten Körper erhob. Der kühlenden Waschlappen hatte seine Wirkung schon längst verloren und lag beachtungslos neben seinem Kissen auf dem Sofa. Vorsichtig richtete sich der Junge auf, sofort zog sich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Mit sehr viel Bedacht setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen. Taumelnd stütze er sich am Küchentisch ab und schaute sich suchend um. „Verflucht, irgendwo müssen wir doch Schmerztabletten haben.", fauchte er leise und fing an einen Schrank nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Nach einer vergeblichen Suche rieb er sich seinen Kopf. Diese Schmerzen drohten ins Unermessliche zu steigen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Yaten ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Sein Blick blieb an einer weißen Flasche kleben. _Nein, Wodka ist jetzt nicht unbedingt das was du brauchst Yaten. _Mühsam rappelte sich der Junge auf und verließ die Küche. Es fühlte sich alles wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht an, nur tausend mal schlimmer. Alles schien sich zu drehen, in seinem Kopf hämmerte der Schmerz. Immer und immer wieder. Seine Hände verkrampften, sein Körper drohte zusammen zu sacken. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", schrie er aus sich heraus und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Badezimmertür. _Badezimmer?_ Das ist es. Und tatsächlich, in einer kleinen blauen Tasche fand er die scheinbare Befreiung seiner nicht enden vollenden Schmerzen. Schnell drückte er sich drei weiße Tabletten aus der Packungen. Sie erschienen riesig, doch das war Yaten egal. So lange sie seine Schmerzen stillten, war alles andere Nebensache.

Sein Körper fühlte sich leblos an. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er sich in sein Bett gehievt, neben ihm die halbleere Flasche Wasser. So viel war nötig, um die Tabletten vollends zu verschlucken. Starr fiel sein Blick an die weiße Decke. Verzweifelt wartete er auf eine Linderung seiner Schmerzen, doch das Hämmern in seinem Kopf wollte nicht leiser werden. Es schien sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zu ziehen, in jeden einzelnen Millimeter. Es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Nur sehr langsam vernahm er die nasse Flüssigkeit die leise seine Wangen hinunter auf das Kissen tropfte. Er weinte vor Schmerzen. Er _weinte._ Noch nie in seinem Leben hatten ihn Schmerzen so sehr in die Knie gezwungen wie in diesem Moment. Und es wollte verdammt nochmal nicht enden. Und auch seine Tränen wollten nicht enden. Immer noch starrte er an die Decke, sein Blick war verschwommen und von einer Sekunden auf die anderen fühlte er die immer größer werdende Trägheit seiner Augenlider. Völlig erschöpft fiel sein Kopf leicht zur Seite, eine letzte Träne rannte über seine Wange ehe er endgültig in einen schmerzfreien Schlaf fiel.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und beobachtete die leichten Wolken die den Himmel verzierten. Bunny und Seiya hatten sich einen gemütlichen Platz auf einer großen Wiese gesucht und genossen die Zweisamkeit sichtlich. Zögerlich strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Stirn, worauf ihr ein wohltuender Schauer über den Rücken rannte. „Was beobachtetes du Schätzchen?", fragte er neugierig. Bunny hob ihren Arm und zeigte auf den Himmel. „Schau, die Wolken sind ganz weiß. Mit ganz viel Fantasie kann man dort viele verschiedene Dinge oder auch Gegenstände erkennen. Diese dort sieht zum Beispiel aus wie ein Keks findest du nicht?" Seiya mustere Bunny schmunzelnd. „Wenn du meinst. Was hast du eigentlich in der Tüte dort?" , fragte er. „Ach..." Bunny erhob ihren Körper und griff nach der Tüte. Sie wurde leicht rot um die Nase und betete, das Seiya dies nicht bemerkte. „Das ist nichts besonderes.", sagte Bunny leise und holte die kleine Dose aus der Tüte. Seiya weitete gespannt seine Augen als das Mädchen ihm das Döschen in die Hand drückte. „Aber du musst versprechen mich nicht auszulachen..." Vorsichtig öffnete Seiya den Deckel. „Schätzchen, sind die etwa für mich?" Schüchtern nickte Bunny. „Du hast gebacken? Extra für mich?" Wieder ein Nicken. So sehr sich Seiya auch freute entging ihm der unsichere Blick des Mädchens nicht. „Was hast du Schätzchen?" „Weißt du ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben, aber ein paar sind etwas angebrannt. Du musst sie nicht essen wenn du nicht willst." , versuchte Bunny verlegen zu erklären. Sie war so beschäftigt mit ihren Gedanken, das sie Seiyas warmherzigen Blick und sein Lächeln erst gar nicht vernahm. „Du kleines süßes Dummerchen. Was denkst du denn?" Schlagartig blickte Bunny zu ihm auf. Sanft umfasste er ihre Wange mit der Innenseite seiner Hand. Bunny war so angetan von dieser warmen und sachten Berührung des Jungen das sie ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr gegen seine Hand lehnte und beruhigt die Augen schloss. Die gesamte Welt erschien ihr plötzlich in einem rosaroten Hauch. Sie war doch nicht etwa wirklich …. _verliebt. _Doch alles fühlte sich so intensiv an. Jeder seiner Blicke ging unter ihre Haut, jede seiner Berührung elektrisierte sie ungemein. „Darf ich mir einen Keks nehmen?", seine leise Frage riss das blonde Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken. Hektisch nickte Bunny. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Seiya an, während dieser ungeniert einen Keks nach dem anderen aus der Dose nahm. „Die sind super!", schmatzte der Schwarzhaarige wobei ihm versehentlich ein paar Krümel aus dem Mund fielen. Auf Bunnys Gesicht zauberte sich wie aus dem Nichts ein erfreutes Lächeln. Liebevoll sammelte sie die herunter gefallenen Krümmel von seiner Stoffjacke und schüttelte leicht belustigt ihren Kopf. „Hast du nicht gelernt, das es sich nicht geschickt mit vollem Mund zu reden? Da muss der Seiya wohl nochmal in den Kindergarten gehen.", stichelte das blonde Mädchen. „Wenn ich aber so viele Kekse wie möglich in den Mund stecke ist die Chance geringer das du mir welche weg isst.", lachte Seiya und gab Bunny einen sanften Stubser auf ihre Nase. Die plusterte sich leicht empört auf. „Was soll das jetzt heißen? Ich habe sie extra für dich gebacken, da werde ich sie dir schon nicht weg essen." „Du bist süß wenn du dich so aufregst Schätzchen.", grinste Seiya, worauf Bunny leicht rosa anlief. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt ich gebe dir natürlich gerne einen ab." , sagte Seiya bereitwillig und hielt ihr die Dose unter ihre Nase. „Ich nehme lieber noch eine Reiswaffel." Das Mädchen beugte sich zum Picknickkorb. Ohne weiter nachzudenken griff sich Seiya noch einen Keks aus der Dose , doch plötzlich stockte er. In seiner Hand hielt er einen herzförmigen Keks, der mit rosarotem Zuckerguss überzogen war. Und in mitten dieses Zuckergusses erkannte Seiya ein Fragezeichen, welches mit bunten Streusel gestreut war. _Ein Herz und ein Fragezeichen...Hieß dies etwa..._ Von seinen Gefühlen völlig überrannt blickte er zu Bunny hoch. Unzählige Gedanken und Fragen spuckten durch seinen Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem herzförmigen Keks in seiner Hand. Bunny schien dies nicht zu entgehen. Verwirrt, mit einer Reiswaffel in der Hand schaute sie den Jungen an. „Alles okay?" , fragte sie vorsichtig. Doch Seiya schien es nicht möglich zu sein, klare Worte geschweige denn Sätze formulieren zu können. Verwundert über sein Verhalten musterte Bunny ihn und ihr Blick fiel auf den Keks, den er verkrampft in der Hand hielt. „Schätzchen...", dieses Wort entwich Seiya leise über die Lippen. Leicht fassungslos starrte nun auch Bunny auf den herzförmigen Keks in seiner Hand. _Minako..._ Bunny war zwar für die Herzform verantwortlich, aber hinter seiner eindeutige Botschaft auf Grund des Fragezeichens steckte eindeutig ihre Freundin. „Schätzchen...Was bedeutet das? Sag es mir..." , hauchte Seiya. Seine Stimme zitterte. Und je mehr Bunny drohte in seinen unendlich blauen Augen zu versinken, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sich ihr verzweifeltes Herz doch nach ihm sehnte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine warmen Hände an ihren Oberarmen spürte. Entschlossen schaute er in das erstarrte Gesicht des blonden Mädchens. „Schätzchen...Seit ich dich kennen frage ich mich, warum ich nicht gut genug für dich sein kann, warum unser Schicksal nicht füreinander bestimmt ist? Warum...", flehte er sie verzweifelt an. Seine Worte versetzten Bunnys Herzen mehr und mehr einen schmerzenden Stich. „Der einzige Grund warum wir wieder zurück gekommen sind, warst du. Ein Leben ohne dich wäre unvorstellbar. Selbst wenn das Schicksal uns nicht für einander bestimmt hat, wäre es für mich eine Qual ohne dich leben zu müssen. Dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben zu dürfen, nicht dein Lachen hören zu können. " Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen schimmerten im Sonnenlicht. Leise fielen sie auf Bunnys Hand, die starr auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte. Immer noch wortlos saß das Mädchen ihm gegenüber, überrollt von seinen eben gesagten Worten. Berührt von seiner Verzweiflung, seiner Zerrissenheit, seiner unzerstörbaren Entschlossenheit. Berührt von seiner scheinbar unendlichen Liebe zu ihr. _Seiner_ Liebe zu ihr. Noch niemals im Leben fühlte sie sich zu einer männlichen Person so sehr hingezogen, wie in diesem jetzigen Augenblick. _…. Und ich weiß er kann dich glücklich machen. So glücklich wie kein anderer Junge auf der Welt es kann... _Die eindringlichen Worte Minakos schossen dem blonden Mädchen wie ein lauter Schrei durch ihren Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Und das quälende Schweigen löste sich von ihr und ihrer Seele. „Es ist so schön das du wieder hier bist...", sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Bitte... lass mich nicht mehr allein." Von ihren Gefühlen völlig übermannt, drückte sie ihren zierlichen Körper an Seiyas, der durch seine Strickjacke deutlich ihre nassen Tränen spüren konnte. Und er wollte sie nicht allein lassen. Nie mehr wollte er dieses Mädchen loslassen. Ganz behutsam legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte ihren zerbrechlichen Körper noch näher an seinen. Er küsste sanft ihr blondes Haar. „Schätzchen, egal wie viel Leid und Schmerz dein Herz ertragen musste. Ich werde es beschützen und versuchen zu heilen, das verspreche ich dir mit allem was ich habe.", sagte Seiya voller Bedacht und wiegte Bunny in seinen Armen leise Hin und Her. „Bitte...Lass mich gut genug für dich sein..." Stille. Nur das leise säuseln des Windes war zu hören. Die leichte Abenddämmerung legte sich über die Stadt. Unbemerkt hatten sich dichte Wolken vor die Sonne geschoben, der Wind frischte zunehmend auf. Und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blickte Bunny zu Seiya hoch. Er war verunsichert. Was hatte er mit seinen Worten nur angerichtet? Wie sollte das Mädchen auf diesen Gefühlsausbruch reagieren? Doch ihr warmen Lächeln ließ auch sein Herz strahlen. „Du bist viel mehr als gut genug...", flüsterte Bunny leise. „Du bist _perfekt_..." Ihre lieblichen Worte sprengten sämtliche Fesseln, ließen tausende Gefühle in dem Jungen aufkommen. Und den nächsten Schritt wollte und konnte er nicht länger unterdrücken. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und versiegelte diese mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Blitzartig schossen dem jungen Mädchen abertausende Glücksgefühle durch den Körper. Alles fühlte sich richtig an. Seine Nähe, seine Worte, ihre Gefühle … Dieser Kuss.

Und dieser eine Kuss genügte, um die unbändige Liebe der Beiden füreinander zu entfachen.

Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Stadt gelegt. Mit ersten leisen Tropfen kündigte sich der aufkommende Regen an. Schnellen Schrittes lief Minako durch die Straßen. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Unter der nächsten Straßenlaterne blieb sie stehen, um ihren Schlüssel aus der Sporttasche heraus zu suchen. Doch..."Wo ist er denn hin?" Verzweifelt stellte sie die Tasche auf dem Boden ab und hockte sich hin. So sehr sie sich aber auch bemühte schien ihr Schlüssel unauffindbar zu sein. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", fluchte das blonde Mädchen leise. Das sachte Tribbeln der Regentropfen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Gerade jetzt..." Angespannt dachte sie nach. Vom Regen völlig durchnässt zu werden, war nun das allerletzte was sie sich in diesem Moment wünschen würde. „Ah ich hab's.", grinste sie selbstsicher, als ihr in den Sinn kam, das es dort eine Person gab, die einen Ersatzschlüssel für ihre Wohnung besaß. Und diese Person war keine geringere als Bunny.

Ich hoffe doch sehr das es euch gefallen hat Und würde mich wie immer über ein paar Reviews von euch freuen 3!

Und danke an AnneBonny (=

Fühlt euch gedrückt

Sternenkindlein.


End file.
